Coeur de Maraudeur
by Zena1
Summary: S’il fallait encore des preuves que l’amour se fout de tout, surtout des belles promesses intenables qu’on se fait à soi-même… CHAP. 12 : Jenny revient de la Coupe du Monde… RLOC SBOC
1. Facon Moldue

À tous ceux qui ont une impression de déjà-vu : NON, vous ne rêvez pas ! C'est bel et bien votre bon vieux _Coeur de Maraudeur_ que j'ai remis à neuf ! Quand je me suis relue il y a deux mois, j'ai trouvé la première version vraiment trop mauvaise, alors voilà une toute nouvelle version entièrement revue, corrigée et améliorée.

_Disclaimer_ : tout ce qui vient de J.K. Rowling appartient à J.K. Rowling et tout ce qui vient de moi m'appartient.

Sur ce, bonne lecture (ou relecture) et merci d'être passé dans le coin.

Chapitre 1

Façon moldue

Tout doucement, James referma la porte du four. Deux ou trois minutes encore et le tout serait prêt. Sur la table de la salle à manger, les couverts pour deux personnes étaient savamment disposés. Avec courage, James s'empara d'une boîte d'allumettes, inspira profondément et l'ouvrit, les doigts légèrement tremblotants. Ce ne fut que l'amour inconditionnel qu'il éprouvait pour Lily qui le persuada qu'une petite flamme au bout d'un minuscule bâton ne pourrait suffire à lui enlever la vie. Il prit une première allumette du bout des doigts et tenta mollement de l'allumer, sans trop de succès. C'en fut presque soulageant. Une fois qu'il eut cassé sa neuvième allumette, cependant, James choisit de se prendre en main. Comme un homme, il enflamma finalement la dixième qu'il rasa d'échapper tant sa surprise fut grande. Il alluma rapidement les chandelles et, de fierté, oublia que le petit bâton supportant la flamme était non seulement court, mais pour le moins inflammable. Douloureuse grimace lorsque la flamme brûla ses doigts qu'il fourra, douloureux, dans sa bouche.

DING DONG

Lily.

Poussée d'adrénaline. Est-ce que tout était à sa place ? Est-ce que tout sentait bon ? Il renifla ses aisselles, vérifia qu'il n'avait rien de prit entre les dents, remonta ses lunettes, lissa inutilement ses cheveux emmêlés et courut ouvrir, un sourire passablement idiot sur le visage.

Parfaitement sublime dans la lumière colorée du coucher de soleil, Lily se tenait là, dans l'embrasure de la porte. Comme elle aurait été délicieuse sans cette robe légère, n'ayant pour la couvrir que ses longs cheveux cuivrés recouvrant sa poitrine et laissant tout juste deviner l'auréo…

- Bonjour mon ange, chuchota-t-elle, souriante.

Électrochoc… allez, James, _parle_ ! Sa testostérone avait décidément le don de le distraire.

- Joyeux anniversaire. Je t'aime.

Il la serra dans ses bras. Ça sentait si bon.

- J'avais même pas hâte de te voir, dit-elle en plantant son regard dans celui de son petit ami.

- Menteuse.

- Ok, ok, tu m'as manqué, confessa-t-elle.

- Pas toi.

- Menteur.

- J'avoue. Je t'aime un petit peu trop. Je t'ai cuisiné une bonne surprise… j'crois. Viens voir.

Il couvrit les yeux de la jeune fille de sa main droite et glissa son bras gauche autour de sa taille pour mieux la diriger. C'était toujours agréable d'être collé contre elle. Il l'immobilisa devant la table.

- Prête? demanda James tout près de l'oreille de la jeune fille pour la faire frissonner.

Il retira sa main. Lily ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant la table dressée avec élégance et l'ambiance tout à fait romantique de l'endroit.

- Tu as fait ça tout seul ? demanda-t-elle.

- Oui mademoiselle et pas de baguette.

- Wow… James, tu m'impressionnes, dit-elle avant de lui bécoter la joue. James… ça sent drôle…

Le four !

- Merde !

Il couru vers le four, enfila des mitaines de cuisinier et sortit son rôti légèrement calciné avec appréhension. Avoir été un homme sans honneur, il aurait pleuré en fixant cette pièce de viande qu'il s'était tué à préparer.

Lily ne semblait cependant pas lui en vouloir outre mesure. Elle semblait même trouver la situation plutôt rigolote, à en juger par son sourire mal réprimé.

- T'en fais pas, mon ange, c'est pas grave. On va bien trouver autre chose à manger, lui assura-t-elle d'une voix aussi compatissante que possible.

- Tu vois ce rôti ? C'est _ça_ qu'on devait manger, soupira-t-il.

- James, je t'assure que c'est sans importance, dit-elle en passant sa main dans son cou. Et puis, honnêtement, je ne pensais pas que tu arriverais à faire un si beau souper sans y perdre un bras.

Le sourire réconfortant qu'elle lui fit remit un peu de baume au cœur de James. Celui-ci se garda bien tout de même de lui révéler qu'il avait failli mettre le feu et passé à deux doigts de s'empaler le gros orteil en échappant un couteau.

- Je sais que ce n'est pas la fin du monde. Ça fait seulement chier.

James sortit tout de même une baguette de pain et la salade qu'il avait laissée au frigo un peu plus tôt. À l'origine, elle aurait du être servie en guise d'entrée mais puisqu'il avait fait carboniser le plat principal, ça devrait leur servir de repas. Cet incident avait eu de bon qu'il avait mis en relief une chose que James savait depuis toujours : lui et la cuisine ne font pas bon ménage. Les risques d'incendies lorsqu'il approchait d'un poêlon étaient multipliés par deux.

Il releva la tête de son assiette et fixa son attention sur la somptueuse demoiselle assise devant lui. Ils étaient ensemble depuis un peu plus de quatre ans. C'était à la fois beaucoup et pas tant que ça. Incroyable quand même qu'elle l'aime encore. Il remarqua qu'elle avait fait un petit monticule de tranches de concombre dans le coin de son assiette. Elle était comme ça Lily, elle gardait toujours ce qu'elle aimait le plus pour la fin. James ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

James se rappelait bien qu'en quatrième année, lorsque sa première petite amie avait quitté la Grande-Bretagne et, par le fait même Poudlard, il s'était senti éclater en miettes. Étrange comme sa situation lui avait semblé désespérée à l'époque. Ils avaient continué à s'écrire de temps en temps mais l'encre et le papier n'arrivaient jamais à faire oublier le sang et la chair. Pendant des semaines, il n'avait cessé de rêver son retour pour finir par ne plus y penser. Tout s'était cicatrisé bien vite.

Qu'était-elle devenue ? Où vivait-elle ? Était-elle jamais revenue en Grande-Bretagne, ne serait-ce que pour visiter la tombe de sa mère ?

Lily ne complimenta sur sa salade en déposant sa fourchette. Il lui sourit.

- Tu pensais à quoi ? demanda-t-elle.

Que voilà une question on ne peut plus féminine ! On ne s'en sortait jamais.

- À rien.

- James…

- À Jen.

- Ah…

- Lily, franchement, ne fais pas cette tête. J'étais pas en train de l'imaginer toute nue, je me demandais juste ce qu'elle était devenue.

Elle sourit un peu. Il n'y aurait qu'une seule chose désormais pour lui redonner un véritable sourire.

- Lily, ferme tes yeux, dit-il mystérieusement.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour une surprise.

- O.K.

Elle s'exécuta. James sortit un appétissant gâteau au chocolat de sa cachette secrète. C'était le préféré de Lily, évidemment.

C'est à cet instant que James fit un constat troublant. Un gâteau d'anniversaire n'en était pas un sans chandelles… allumées de préférence. Il jeta un regard piteux à la boîte d'allumettes laissée sur un coin du comptoir, puis, un autre regard dans la pièce adjacente pour voir Lily et vérifier que ses yeux étaient toujours clos. Puisque ce n'était pas le moment de passer pour un empoté et qu'il ne tenait pas à se retrouver à l'aile des grands brûlés de l'Hôpital Sainte-Mangouste, James renonça à ses principes et sortit silencieusement sa baguette de sa poche.

- _Incendio_, murmura-t-il.

Instantanément, les dix-neuf chandelles placées sur le gâteau s'allumèrent. Sans faire de bruit, il l'amena sur la table, juste devant sa petite amie. Il se pencha et chanta à son l'oreille le classique « Bonne fête ».

Elle ouvrit les yeux et son visage s'illumina à la lueur des chandelles. Elle se retourna vivement et gratifia d'un gros baiser sur la joue alors qu'il ponctuait sa chanson d'un « je t'aime ».

- C'est un gâteau au chocolat, youhou ! chantonna-t-elle.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et souffla ses dix-neuf bougies d'un coup sec en pensant très fort à son vœu.

James tira une chaise à côté de Lily pendant qu'elle retirait les chandelles du gâteau et s'y assis. Il l'observa un instant, le coude sur la table et le menton dans sa main. Elle replaça une mèche de cheveu derrière son oreille et remarqua que James la fixait, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. Elle l'interrogea du regard.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as souhaité ? demanda James.

- Ah, peux pas te le dire sinon ça risque de pas se réaliser.

James sourit. Il étira son bras et s'empara d'un couteau.

- Tut tut tut, fit Lily. C'est mon gâteau, c'est moi qui coupe, dis-elle joyeusement en pointant un index vers sa poitrine.

Il leva les mains en signe de paix. Lily trancha un gros morceau qu'elle déposa dans sa soucoupe. Elle s'empara de deux fourchettes, en garda une pour elle et tendit l'autre à James en poussant le morceau de gâteau de quelques centimètres vers lui.

- James, je peux te demander un truc ?

- Bien sûr, répondit-il, intrigué.

- Tu ne trouves pas qu'on ne se voit pas assez souvent ? Je veux dire qu'on n'est pas souvent seuls tous les deux.

- Je sais, mais c'est pas évident.

- Moui, je sais.

- Chaque fois que je vais chez toi, je passe à deux doigts d'étouffer ta sœur et quand tu viens ici, c'est ma mère qui nous dérange. C'est sûrement sous le coup d'une intervention divine que j'ai réussi à la faire décoller pour la soirée.

Lily, sourit. La mère de James était effectivement un moyen numéro. Plutôt envahissante même si elle croyait toujours bien faire.

- D'ailleurs, continua-t-il, si Sirius ne nous laissait pas son appartement de temps en temps on serait rarement tout seuls.

Il lui arrivait en effet à l'occasion de leur laisser squatter l'appartement tandis qu'il allait parasiter la maison familiale, en profitant pour passer du temps de qualité avec sa petite sœur Audrey.

- Justement. Je m'étais dit que peut-être… Enfin, ça fait quatre ans qu'on est ensemble… je termine ma formation cet hiver et on aura tous les deux un emploi stable… il serait peut-être temps d'envisager… je sais pas…

- Une cohabitation commune ? demanda-t-il.

Elle prit une grande inspiration.

- Oui.

Il dut se retenir pour ne pas pouffer de rire. Visiblement, il lui avait fallu beaucoup de courage pour aborder le sujet.

- Je n'osais pas te le demander, avoua-t-il.

Elle ouvrit la bouche comme un poisson.

- Alors… Alors tu veux ? demanda-t-elle tout étonnée.

Il la prit par le menton et approcha son visage du sien.

- Oui. Et j'ai hâte.

Elle fit un large sourire dont il profita pour subtilement tremper son doigt dans le crémage et tracer une large ligne brune sur le nez de Lily.

- Franchement Lily, tu devrais faire attention à comment tu manges, dit-il, faussement indigné.

Commença alors une « bataille de dessert ». Ils se lancèrent des miettes de gâteau, se beurrèrent de crémage, se cachèrent sous la table pour échapper à l'autre, et ce, jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient du gâteau dans les oreilles.

Ce fut James qui se rendit le premier. Il eut peine à proposer un accord de paix tant son fou rire était incontrôlable.

Ils se décrassèrent à coup de débarbouillette à la salle de bain, trouvant du chocolat dans des replis recoins parfois surprenants.

- J'en ai dans le nombril ! s'étonna Lily.

- Moi dans les oreilles.

- Et dans les cheveux. Sans parler de ma robe.

Un coup de baguette et leurs vêtements furent de nouveau propres. Mais lorsque James enlaça Lily par derrière et mit son nez dans son cou, il constata avec bonheur que l'odeur de chocolat, elle, persistait.

Au salon, James alluma un feu d'un simple coup de baguette. Les deux jeunes amoureux s'enlacèrent confortablement dans un fauteuil et se mirent à discuter du genre d'appartement qu'ils souhaiteraient louer.

Ils firent une liste interminable d'idées décos pour le moins farfelues en riant à pleins poumons. Puis, la conversation se fit de moins en moins énergique et Lily finit par s'endormir dans les bras de James après lui avoir donné un dernier baiser.

Il contempla longuement son beau visage à la lueur des flammes. Elle était si délicate. Il caressa ses cheveux jusqu'à ce que la fatigue et le confort aient raison de lui.


	2. Surprise au stade

Chapitre 2 :

Surprise au stade

* * *

Préoccupé par les instincts féminins précoces de sa petite sœur, Sirius cogna pour une énième fois à la porte des toilettes. Et elle n'avait que sept ans…

- Dépêche-toi, Audrey, supplia-t-il. C'est pas le moment de jouer au mannequin. Tu t'en vas pas faire une parade de mode, cocotte.

Il jeta un œil à sa montre. Ils allaient être en retard. Pourquoi avait-il fait la gaffe de dire à Audrey de prendre son temps. Lorsqu'elle sortit finalement de la salle de bain, Sirius ne put que s'inquiéter de ce que ce serait une fois adolescente. Rapidement, il lassa les petits souliers rouges de sa sœur, posa un chapeau sur sa tête et attrapa son sac de sport.

- Plus vite, Audrey. Tu ne voudrais quand même pas qu'on soit en retard. C'est une journée importante aujourd'hui.

- Oui, oui, je sais, on va voler avec les grands ! lança-t-elle en sautillant.

- C'est pour ça qu'il ne faut pas manquer notre portoloin.

Une fois hors de l'appartement, Sirius attrapa Audrey par la main et la força à avancer plus rapidement. Ils coururent jusqu'à un tout petit boisé à quelques minutes de l'appartement et s'y engouffrèrent. Sirius trouva sans peine le vieux chapeau de cowboy troué. Les deux y touchèrent au même moment et quelques secondes plus tard, un imposant stade se tenait devant eux. Sans perdre une seconde, Sirius traîna sa sœur jusqu'à la chambre où les jeunes revêtaient leurs uniformes et l'habilla en vitesse. Il lui appliqua une bonne beurrée de crème solaire sur le visage, lui fit enfiler ses protections et attacha son casque.

Elle protesta, visiblement contrariée de voir sa jolie coiffure ruinée par le casque, et Sirius dut user de diplomatie pour lui faire comprendre le bon sens.

- Audrey, vivre longtemps et en santé exige le port d'un casque lorsqu'on pratique des activités dangereuses. Point final.

- Mais…

- Je t'aiderai à te coiffer quand on sera revenu à la maison.

- O.K.

Qu'est-ce qu'il ne fallait pas dire parfois. Il l'embrassa sur la joue et se dirigea vers la sortie, la confiant aux bons soins d'Alanna, la jolie monitrice.

- Sirius ! lança Audrey.

- Oui, cocotte ?

- Tu vas me regarder ?

- Avec mes deux yeux, juré craché.

Il salua Alanna de la main et prit la direction des gradins.

La première démonstration de la toute nouvelle équipe de quidditch de Grande-Bretagne tirait à sa fin. Sirius s'installa confortablement dans les gradins et admira le spectacle dessiné par les joueurs dans le ciel bleu. Les manœuvres risquées se succédaient, témoignant de l'agilité de chacun. Ils voulaient de toute évidence impressionner et firent toute une impression sur les jeunes enfants assis sur le banc, les yeux au ciel et la bouche entrouverte, attendant avec avidité le moment où ils voleraient avec leurs idoles. Et dire que James aurait pu faire partie de cette équipe s'il n'avait pas été aussi entêté à l'idée de devenir auror.

Le regard de Sirius s'attarda sur cette poursuiveuse aux cheveux noirs qui semblait si jeune, et dont le vol avait quelque chose d'intimidant, une fluidité et une fougue à la fois familières et surprenantes. La distance l'empêchait de voir son visage. Elle volait avec tant d'audace que c'en était troublant.

Sa petite Aly.

Pourquoi y penser maintenant ? Ça relevait de l'auto flagellation.

Alyson. Son fantôme qui le hantait. Son souvenir qui rouvrait sans pitié toutes les vieilles blessures sans cesse suintantes. Ses cheveux noirs et longs et doux. L'amour n'était finalement qu'un piège.

Les joueurs mirent pied à terre, allant rejoindre les petits sur le banc. Audrey trépidait. C'était la toute première fois et non la moindre que Sirius assistait à un entraînement de sa sœur. Elle ne suivait des cours de quidditch que depuis quelques semaines et c'était déjà devenu son sujet de conversation favori. Elle ne cessait de lui raconter ses prodiges aériens et ne se gênait pas ni pour lui faire part de tous les détails ni pour raconter ses histoires une dizaine de fois.

Ils séparèrent les petits et les joueurs de l'équipe nationale en groupes pour faire des ateliers. Comme on pouvait aisément s'y attendre, Audrey fut mise dans le groupe de la poursuiveuse aux cheveux noirs qui leur fit pratiquer leurs passes avec de petits souaffles avant de les prendre un par un sur son balai pour leur faire faire des acrobaties aériennes en les tenant très fort.

Chaque fois qu'elle réussissait à rattraper un souaffle, Audrey tournait son visage radieux vers son frère dans les gradins et lui montrait victorieusement la grosse balle rouge qu'elle tenait dans ses mains. Sirius lui souriait et levait ses deux pouces en l'air pour la féliciter.

Le tout se termina par une partie amicale entre les joueurs de l'équipe et les enfants du groupe d'Alanna. Les petits sortirent triomphants de l'affrontement avec de grands sourires et beaucoup de fierté.

Sirius alla donc rejoindre sa sœur près de la chambre des joueurs. Il la trouva, tenant par la main la jolie poursuiveuse et lorsque Audrey l'aperçut, elle courut vers lui en lançant un « tu m'as vue? Tu m'as vue ? » et lui sauta dans les bras.

- Tu étais gé-ni-ale, ma petite beauté !

- Je sais. Jennifer m'a aidée !

- C'est elle Jennifer ? demanda-t-il en désignant la jeune femme d'un mouvement de tête.

Elle avait caché la moitié de son visage dans ses mains en apercevant Sirius, mais il n'était pas totalement inconcevable qu'elle soit très réservée et intimidée par la présence d'un homme aussi séduisant que Sirius dans les parages.

Il s'approcha d'elle, souhaitant la remercier de s'être si bien occupée de sa sœur, mais lorsqu'elle laissa tomber ses mains, son cœur fit un tour. Il déposa Audrey par terre. Ces profonds yeux bleus…

- Oh seigneur, lâcha-t-il.

- Oh seigneur, oui !

- Jen ! Je suis tellement cont…

- Sirius !

Elle lui sauta dans les bras. La serrant contre lui, il avait peine à croire que ce soit bien elle. Il recula pour mieux la regarder.

- Mais tu es tellement… belle, vraiment belle et tes cheveux ça te va à merveille !

- La magie de la teinture. Je te retourne le compliment. Je trouve que t'as beaucoup, beaucoup de charisme, wow ! J'en reviens pas de te voir ici !

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as pas écrit pour dire que tu revenais ! On aurait organisé un souper, un party, une tombola, _quelque chose_ !

- J'ai pas osé.

- T'as pas osé ! C'est pas vrai.

- Oh, mais je suis _tellement_ contente de te voir ! J'ignorais que cette jolie petite fille était ta sœur. Elle n'était qu'un tout petit bébé la dernière fois que je l'ai vue !

- Elle vieillit en beauté. Pareil comme moi.

- Évidemment. La modestie te va toujours aussi bien.

- Dis-moi, qu'est-ce que tu fais là, tout de suite ?

- J'allais dîner quelque part avec Alexander, le batteur. Pourquoi ?

- C'est ton copain ?

- Non.

- Alors tu peux lui poser un lapin ?

- Sans problème. Quelle est ton offre ?

- Dîner. Chez moi. Je m'occupe de la bouffe.

- O.K. je vais me changer et je reviens.

Sirius alla aider Audrey à se débarrasser de ses multiples protections.

- C'est ton amie, hein ? demanda-t-elle.

- Oui.

- Elle a de jolis cheveux.

Il leva les yeux au ciel. Typiquement Audrey.

Sur le chemin du retour, Audrey trottinait devant en chantonnant des comptines tandis que derrière, Sirius et Jennifer discutaient tranquillement.

- Alors, dis-moi, tu deviens quoi ? demanda Jenny.

- Eh bien, je suis concepteur de bolides et...

- De bolides…

- Des engins qui volent ou qui roulent ou qui vont sous l'eau. La compagnie pour laquelle je travaille conçoit et produit des moyens de transport pour sorciers.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui m'dame.

- Ça doit être génial !

- Évidemment. On rencontre tout plein de défis et en plus on s'amuse.

- Est-ce que tu vois encore les autres maraudeurs ? Vous êtes toujours copains ?

-Bien sûr! C'est l'amour fou. Seigneur, qu'est-ce qu'ils vont dire tout à l'heure en te voyant !

Moment de silence.

- Pardon ?

Il la regarda dans les yeux, l'air passablement amusé.

- C'est l'anniversaire de Lily. Et toutes les occasions sont bonnes pour célébrer chez tonton Sirius !

- D'accord mais… je ne suis pas… je n'ai pas besoin d'être là, vrai ?

- Bien sûr que tu dois être là. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu n'en as pas envie ?

- Enfin non… peut-être… j'ai un shooting photo à une heure.

- Et alors ? Tu viens après. Si tu veux.

- Oui mais…

- Jenny, aurais-tu… la trouille ? demanda-t-il, les yeux pétillants.

- Peut-être, avoua-t-elle à contrecoeur.

- Allez, ne t'en fais pas. Ça va être chouette. Des retrouvailles de vieux amis.

- Mouais… d'accord. Je vais venir.

- Alléluia.

- Oh j'ai hâte… j'ai peur.

Il éclata de rire.

- Tu te transformes en vraie de vraie fille on dirait.

- On dirait, oui. Qui va être là ?

- Tout le monde. James, Remus, Peter, Lily, Sirius le Magnifique et toi.

- Et Tania ? demanda-t-elle.

- Ne compte pas la voir ce soir. Elle et Remus c'est terminé depuis plus d'un an et ça a plutôt mal fini.

- Pourquoi ?

- Elle a décidé que, finalement, vivre avec un loup-garou c'était trop lui demander. Elle a vraiment manqué de classe. En tout cas si elle pensait se faire aimer, c'est raté. James et moi on ne lui a plus adressé la parole.

- C'est pas un peu puérile ?

- C'est ce que Remus a dit. Il a peut-être raison, mais c'est une question de solidarité. Je n'ai jamais adoré Tania de toute façon.

- Est-ce que Remus s'est trouvé une autre copine ?

- Pour l'instant, on travaille à le caser avec Maggy Keith.

- Maggy Keith…

- Tu la connais. Elle était l'attrapeur de l'équipe de quidditch de Serdaigle.

- La grande rousse. Jolie.

- Remus travaille avec elle dans la boutique de sa mère.

- C'est plutôt pratique quand on veut jouer les entremetteurs.

- Évidemment. J'avais proposé à Remus de l'inviter à se joindre à nous ce soir. On aura peut-être une charmante surprise.

- Est-ce qu'il y a des chances pour que leur histoire se concrétise ?

- Tu connais Remus comme moi. Maggy aurait beau être prête à lui sauter dans les bras, lui refusait toujours de s'engager. Alors à moins que la demoiselle fasse preuve de _beaucoup_ d'initiative…

- Je vois.

Ils s'immobilisèrent finalement devant l'appartement de Sirius. Il laissa Jennifer le précéder dans les escaliers, et, une fois en haut, débarra la porte devant laquelle Audrey les attendait depuis deux bonnes minutes.

- Eh voici mon modeste chez moi, fit cérémonieusement Sirius en ouvrant tout grand la porte. Bon bien, là il y a une chambre, là une autre chambre qui me sert normalement de bureau, le salon est à gauche, la toilette juste là, à droite, la salle à manger et la cuisine sont au fond. Tadam. De toute façon c'est tout petit. Tu peux pas te perdre.

_- Short and sweet_ comme visite guidée. Maintenant que je connais l'emplacement des pièces, est-ce que je vais pouvoir les visiter ?

_- Sure, my lady._ Laisse-moi juste te débarrasser de ton sac.

Ayant fort bien connu l'adolescent que Sirius avait été, Jennifer s'attendait à un appartement désordonné avec peut-être de vieilles chaussettes oubliées sur la moquette ou des poubelles remplies à capacité maximale. À sa stupéfaction, l'endroit n'était ni puant ni insalubre. On remarquait même un considérable effort de ramassement de la part du locataire.

- C'est plutôt propre. Et ça sent bon. Je trouve ça surprenant.

- Heureux de pouvoir encore te surprendre.

- Pour ce qui est de la décoration, c'est plutôt moyen par contre.

- Bof. Moins j'ai de trucs à épousseter, mieux je me porte.

- J'ai une philosophie semblable.

Jennifer lui sourit en lui faisant son célèbre clin d'œil. Décidément, elle avait mûri en beauté.

- Je te fais faire le tour du propriétaire ? proposa Sirius.

- Je n'attends que ça.

Il lui montra rapidement le salon, puis la cuisinette salle à manger, avant d'ouvrir la porte d'une petite chambre.

- C'est la chambre d'Audrey, en attendant, dit-il.

- Audrey habite avec toi ?

- Non, non, c'est seulement en attendant. Papa avait un important congrès en Russie. Il revient la chercher dans trois jours.

- Oh.

- Ici, c'est la salle de bain, et voici ma chambre, dit-il en ouvrant la porte de la dernière pièce. Désolé, je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire le ménage.

Jenny mit le pied dans la pièce et instantanément, son regard se fixa sur _la_ photo. Celle qui se trouvait dans le cadre doré. La plus belle de toutes, celle qui rayonnait de bonheur. Son soleil noir. Sirius et Alyson. Beaux et jeunes et amoureux dans leurs robes de graduation. Tout son passé était conservé, vibrant, dans ce joli cadre.

- Wow, lâcha Jennifer dans un souffle. C'est l'amour fou, hein ?

Elle tourna vers lui un sourire complice et le cœur de Sirius manqua un battement. Était-il réellement possible qu'elle ne sache pas, qu'elle ignore tout de la fin brutale de leur histoire ? James était pourtant sensé l'avoir mise au courant, un an et demi plus tôt.

- Jen… non, c'est… fini.

- Fini ?

Elle semblait si mal à l'aise tout à coup.

- Pour toujours, murmura-t-il.

C'était douloureux. Il n'avait pas envie d'en parler. Pas maintenant.

- Je suis désolée.

Jennifer baissa les yeux. Maintenant elle s'en voulait. Sirius se sentit stupide.

Il l'amena jusqu'à la cuisine et, du bout de sa baguette, entreprit de préparer un petit dîner. Au bout d'un moment, Sirius se dit qu'il serait préférable de briser le silence, question de faire tomber le malaise qui s'était glissé entre eux.

- C'est étrange que tu ne m'aies pas encore parlé de James, constata Sirius.

Elle lui sourit.

- Je n'osais pas trop. Il est bel et bien auror ?

- Eh oui. Tu le connais comme moi. Il ne renonce jamais.

- Lily et lui, ça fonctionne toujours ?

- Deux tourtereaux.

- Et pour Lily ?

- Elle travaille à temps partiel au ministère et elle fait des études poussées en enchantements. Disons que maintenant, la taquiner devient plus risqué qu'auparavant.

- J'imagine. Et Peter ? Toujours petit et rond.

- Ce n'est pas très gentil ça, remarqua Sirius en haussant un sourcil.

- Nah ! Mais c'était juste une blague. Une blague pleine d'amour.

- Je vois. Mais bon, toujours petit et rond, en effet, mais aussi employé à la solde du ministère. Département de la coopération magique internationale. Personnellement, ça me semble barbant.

- Personnellement, j'approuve, même si ce n'est pas très gentil.

Audrey sortit de sa chambre de fortune armée d'une brosse, d'un peigne et de barrettes en plastique aux couleurs vives.

- Sirius, j'ai un problème, fit-elle, petits poings sur les hanches.

- Oui, beauté ?

- Qu'est-ce que je fais avec mes cheveux là ? J'ai une soirée _im-por-tan-te_ moi ce soir.

- C'est juste l'anniversaire de sa petite copine, glissa Sirius à Jenny.

- Sirius, t'avais dit que tu m'aiderais… pour mes cheveux ! T'es un menteur alors, bouda-t-elle.

- Ça doit être dur pour toi de découvrir ma vraie nature, avoua Sirius.

- Peut-être que _moi_, en tant que femme qui comprend l'enjeu que représente une coiffure de qualité, je pourrais t'aider, avança Jennifer.

- Oh oui ! Tu as de jolis cheveux.

- Allez, viens.

Jennifer prit place sur une chaise de la cuisine et fit asseoir la petite sur le sol, entre ses genoux. Armée d'un peigne, elle s'affaira à tresser les cheveux d'Audrey tandis que Sirius prenait en charge la confection du repas. Les deux tresses françaises furent fin prêtes pour l'heure du repas.

- Tu peux aller te regarder dans le miroir, dit Jennifer à la petite fille qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce depuis le début.

Audrey courut à la salle de bain sans avoir besoin de se faire prier et une exclamation d'extase leur arriva jusque dans la cuisine. Sirius terminait les assiettes.

- Audrey, c'est prêt. Ton assiette est sur la table.

- Attends, attends ! Je me regarde !

- J'ai l'impression que c'est un cas désespéré, fit Sirius en s'asseyant près de sa copine.

- Moi de même, avoua Jennifer, non sans un sourire. Tu peux être sûr qu'elle va faire tourner des têtes…

- Que j'en voie un tourner autour de ma sœur ! J'vais lui faire faire connaissance avec mes jointures !

- Jalouuuuux.

- Mets-en.

- T'es bien chanceux qu'Alyson n'ait pas eu de frère…

Jennifer se raidit, craignant de jeter un nouveau froid entre eux. Sirius lui fit malgré tout un léger sourire.

- C'est sûr. Il m'aurait tué cent fois.

- Au moins !

Jennifer sourit, soulagée. Ils mangèrent en silence, se jetant de temps à autres un sourire en coin.

- Sirius…

- Oui.

- J'ai hâte de voir les autres.

- J'ai hâte que les autres te voient.


	3. Maudite jalousie

Chapitre 3 :

Maudite jalousie

* * *

- Audrey, _sors_ des toilettes !

- Mais pourquoi ?

- La mère d'Annie s'en vient te chercher !

- Mais je suis pas prête !

Pas prête. Ses cheveux étaient peignés, elle avait déjà ses vêtements et, à son âge, hors de question qu'elle se maquille. Comment pouvait-elle encore ne pas être prête ?

- Je t'avertis. Si tu fais attendre la mère d'Annie ne serait-ce qu'une minute, tu res…

_Ding Dong_

La porte des toilettes s'ouvrit à la volée, révélant une Audrey souriante.

- Je suis prête, là.

- J'espère bien.

Sirius alla ouvrir. Fausse alerte, ce n'était que Remus.

- Tu peux retourner te pomponner finalement, dit Sirius à sa sœur.

- O.K. Salut Remus. Bye.

- Visiblement, ce n'est pas moi qu'on attendait, fit Remus en entrant.

- Je m'attendais à ce que tu arrives plus tard. Où est-ce que tu as mis Maggy ? demanda Sirius en jetant un œil hors de l'appartement.

- Nulle part.

Sirius eut un soupir agacé.

- Dix galions que tu ne l'as même pas invitée.

- Désolé, j'ai pas une noise sur moi. Tu mettras ça sur ma note, fit Remus en lui tapant l'épaule.

- Mais pourquoi ! J'avais déjà préparé pleins de sous-entendus douteux pour te mettre mal-à-l'aise. C'est tellement gratifiant quand tu rougis.

Remus haussa les épaules en signe d'impuissance et la sonnette résonna pour une seconde fois. Sirius ouvrit.

- Audrey, c'est pour toi !

La petite sortie en trombe des toilettes et donna un léger bec sur la joue de son frère avant de rejoindre son amie dehors.

- Si je vous ramène Audrey demain matin, ça vous va ? demanda la mère d'Annie.

- Aucun problème. Et advenant le cas où elle passe trop de temps dans la salle de bain, faites-lui croire qu'il y a une goule dans le tuyau du bain.

Il la salua, et ferma la porte derrière elle. Remus le regardait.

- Il y a quelqu'un d'autre, ici ? demanda-t-il, suspicieux.

- C'est vraiment incroyable, quelqu'un avec autant de pif. Jen, tu sens trop bon ! lança-t-il en direction de la cuisine.

- Jen ?

Remus abordait un air passablement mystifié lorsque Jennifer apparut à l'autre bout du corridor.

- Oh mon Dieu…

Il courut presque vers elle et, sans avoir à se faire prier, elle lui sauta littéralement dans les bras.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là !

- Mais qu'est-ce que t'es grand !

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu as changé !

Il lui prit le visage dans ses mains.

- Depuis combien de temps est-ce que tu es revenue ? demanda-t-il.

Elle n'osa pas répondre. Sirius s'en chargea.

- Trois semaines.

_- Trois semaines !_ Et elle ne nous a rien dit ? se surprit Remus en se tournant vers son ami.

- On dirait bien.

- Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Jennifer Douglas avait la trouille !

Elle hocha timidement la tête et ses yeux se mirent à picoter. Comment Remus faisait-il pour voir aussi clair en elle !

- Tu m'as manqué, admit-elle.

- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué, murmura-t-il en lui ouvrant les bras.

Elle lui fit un autre câlin. Sirius sentit qu'il devait intervenir.

- Ça suffit, ça suffit. C'est à _mon_ tour d'avoir des câlins, lança-t-il, rieur.

C'est sans doute par pure générosité que Jenny lui sauta dans les bras à son tour. Pas de jaloux.

- Allez, racontez-moi tout, demanda-t-elle au bout d'un moment en prenant place à table.

Sans se faire prier, les deux hommes lui firent un compte rendu des événements marquants des dernières années, ne négligeant ni les anecdotes les plus hilarantes, ni les drames sentimentaux, ni même les batailles légendaires.

Jennifer, bon public, écoutait leurs histoires en riant. C'était si simple d'être avec eux.

_Ding Dong._

Palpitation cardiaque.

- Relaxe, murmura Sirius en passant près d'elle. C'est sûrement James.

- Justement.

- Cache-toi dans le coin et, quand il arrive, saute-lui dessus, proposa Remus à son oreille.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée.

- Mais oui, allez.

Elle se fit donc toute petite dans son coin, prête à donner à James la peur de sa vie. Sirius ouvrait déjà la porte. La voix de James parvint à ses oreilles.

- Hello Siriusinouchet.

- Hello, mini pote chevelu. Hello, beauté fatalily.

- Le jeu de mot était douteux.

C'était Lily. Elle était là aussi. Nouvelle pulsation cardiaque.

Jennifer n'ignorait pas que James avait refait sa vie dans les bras de la belle Evans, et elle en était fort aise. Mais les voir tous les deux ensemble serait sans doute une expérience étrange…

Des pas avançaient dans le couloir.

James surgit devant elle, mais elle ne fut pas assez rapide. Il l'aperçut, recroquevillée, avant même qu'elle ne pense à lui sauter dessus.

- Mais qu'est-ce que…

Son regard changea.

- … Jen…

Elle dégela soudain et ce fut plus fort qu'elle : elle lui sauta au cou. Tant de sentimentalisme aujourd'hui, c'en était déroutant. Qui plus est, c'était si étrange d'être dans les bras l'un de l'autre après une si longue absence.

Elle desserra son étreinte et prit une petite seconde pour mieux le regarder. Toujours les mêmes indomptables cheveux, la même bouche, les mêmes yeux chocolats, le même sourire enfantin. Il n'était que légèrement plus grand et un peu plus robuste, bien qu'il n'ait jamais eu la carrure de Remus à qui la lycanthropie donnait un avantage indéniable.

- Wow, fit James, visiblement incapable, pour le moment, d'enchaîner une phrase entière.

- Ça fait plaisir de te revoir. Je me suis ennuyée.

- Moi aussi, moi aussi. Wow… bienvenue.

Il la serra de nouveau dans ses bras et, finalement, l'œil de Jenny capta pour la première fois depuis longtemps le regard de Lily. Quelque chose n'allait pas. C'était relativement désagréable comme impression.

Lily lui sourit, mais cela sembla lui coûter un certain effort.

- C'est chouette que tu sois de retour. Vraiment.

- Je suis contente de te revoir, Lily. Wow, tu es tellement belle, remarqua-t-elle en la regardant de haut en bas. Je comprends James de vouloir te garder pour lui tout seul.

Cela sembla plus ou moins ramener l'ambiance à un niveau chaleureux… mais Lily Evans ressentait de la _jalousie_. Mieux vaudrait donc éviter les excès de sentimentalité…

Peter ne se fit pas désirer bien plus longtemps, sonnant à la porte à peine quelques minutes plus tard. Il s'excusa de son retard, parlant d'un entretient important avec le sous-sous-sous-ministre de la coopération magique internationale lui-même en personne. Il sembla mal-à-l'aise lorsqu'il aperçut Jennifer et lui serra la main avec maladresse. Il n'eut pas à bredouiller longtemps, puisque Sirius les intima tous à passer à table d'un geste cérémonieux.

Lorsqu'ils eurent tous prit place autour de la table ronde, Sirius déboucha une bouteille de vin tandis que les discussion reprenaient, alimentées par l'enthousiasme et l'excitation de chacun.

Mais le regard de Lily restait glacial. Assise, bras et jambes croisés, elle écoutait les conversations sans réellement y participer, jetant sans cesse des regard de biais à James et son ex-copine, assis côte à côte, afin de s'assurer que son territoire restait inviolé.

Sirius distribua des coupes bien pleines de vin et James se leva tel un ressort, se raclant la gorge pour attirer l'attention de ses complices.

- Malheureux celui qui n'a jamais posé les yeux sur cette déesse qui partage ma couche et qui ne m'en veut pas trop d'avoir fait carboniser son repas d'anniversaire. À sa grandeur d'âme, longue vie à Lily !

Jennifer ne put réprimer un sourire. Le _lichage_ était donc une activité encore en vogue dans ce pays. Tous levèrent leur coupe aux dix-neuf ans de Lily Evans. Elle esquissa un sourire, mais resta froide.

Sirius fut le premier à s'intéresser de près à la vie qu'elle avait menée en France. Elle leur parla du château de Beauxbâtons, de la villa de son père à Florence, de quelques uns de ses amis, tout en omettant de nombreuses informations sur sa vie personnelle. La majesté des paysages qu'elle avait contemplés permettait généralement d'éviter les questions plus indiscrètes. Peter se montra tout particulièrement surpris de l'entendre évoquer certains termes français.

- Parce qu'en plus tu parles bien le français !s'exclama Peter.

- Tu me fait rire, Pete. Tu t'imaginais sans doute qu'elle avait communiqué par signes tout ce temps, ironisa Sirius en tapotant l'épaule de son ami avec camaraderie.

- Pas pensé… grommela Peter.

Et le petit homme s'enfonça un peu plus dans sa chaise.

Le reste de la soirée ne fut pas sans intérêt, notamment parce que dans un geste de maladresse dont seul Peter pouvait détenir le secret, celui-ci accrocha la coupe de vin de Lily qui se déversa, comme par enchantement, sur la camisole _blanche _favorite de Jennifer. Le seigneur était donc du bord de la jeune Evans. Rassurant.

Si l'incident lui parut fâcheux au premier abord, elle ne trouva pas déplaisant de passer le reste de la soirée avec, sur le dos, un t-shirt bleu appartenant à Sirius et dont l'odeur avait quelque chose de séduisant.

Il lui sembla, à un certain moment, entrevoir sur le visage de son ancienne compagne de dortoir un petit air satisfait. Blessant. Si au moins Lily avait eu la décence de lui en vouloir pour quelque chose de concret, comme avoir tâté la fesse de James, avoir liché son oreille ou tout simplement avoir fixé avec un peu trop d'insistance son entrejambes, mais non. Lily était jalouse de quelque chose s'étant passé _cinq ans_ auparavant.

C'est une petite blague, somme toute insignifiante, qui acheva de la sortir de ses gonds. Un tout petit geste dénudé de sens, mais une référence de trop au passé «commun» de Jenny et James. Ils en étaient à se remémorer des souvenirs de leur quatrième année lorsque…

- Tu te souviens de ça, Jen ? demanda James en prenant la main de Jennifer et en déposant ses lèvres sur l'intérieur de son poignet.

Instantanément, Jennifer eu peur. Ça avait été leur marque de commerce. Un code secret, un moyen qu'ils avaient trouvé pour dire silencieusement à l'autre « je t'aime » lorsqu'ils étaient entourés de gens.

Personne n'eut le temps de réagir. Lily avait déjà ramassé son sac et quitté l'appartement comme une vraie petite bombe. James sembla sidéré.

- Éclairez-moi. Quelqu'un a eu l'impression que j'étais en train de la tromper ? demanda un James perdu.

- Non, fit Sirius.

- Je pense pas, avança Remus.

- Elle avait l'air fâchée, observa Peter.

- C'est complètement irrationnel ! lança James.

- C'est juste de la jalousie. Tu t'attendais à quoi en m'embrassant le poignet ! s'étonna Jennifer. Ça fait deux heures qu'elle m'aurait crucifiée avoir pu.

- Vraiment ? fit James, surpris. Je devrais peut-être aller lui parler.

- Laisse-la donc mijoter, proposa Jenny.

- Pourquoi ?

- Elle n'a pas voulu détacher ma camisole tout à l'heure et ça n'aurait pas été forçant. Une enchanteresse, bordel ! Ça ne lave pas ses vêtements à la main.

- C'est de la vengeance.

_- Yes sir_ ! Et une leçon de vie.

James semblait s'en faire.

- Je devrais peut-être aller chez elle et lui dire que…

- Toi tu restes assis ici ! ordonna Jenny en tirant sur sa manche. C'est la meilleure chose à faire.

- Je ne comprends pas, avoua James.

- Dis-moi si je me trompe. Lily doit posséder, chez elle, des assiettes en porcelaine, des tasses, peut-être même un plat de service.

- Évidemment.

- Eh bien tu as beau être un Auror, recevoir une assiette bord en bord de la tête ne fait jamais de bien et laisse des séquelles même aux meilleurs d'entre nous.

- Oh.

James se rassit.

- Attends qu'elle te rappelle, conseilla Jennifer. Ça va la faire réfléchir.

* * *

Il était très tard (ou plutôt très tôt) lorsque la porte de l'appartement se ferma derrière le dernier invité. Sirius, légèrement éméché et bière à la main, s'effondra sur le canapé du salon. Déplaçant les jambes du jeune homme, Jennifer parvint à se faire un peu de place et s'installa à son tour. 

- C'était une belle soirée, fit Sirius en se redressant un peu.

- Oui, très.

Les yeux de Jennifer picotaient. Elle bâilla.

- Commence à être tard, fit-elle en se redressant. Je vais rentrer je crois.

- Déjà ! Tu ne t'entraînes même pas demain.

- Je sais.

- Alors reste.

- M'endors.

Jennifer bâilla de nouveau.

- Tu devrais dormir ici, proposa Sirius.

- Je ne peux pas.

- Mais si. Audrey n'est pas là ce soir. Tu peux prendre son lit.

- Ah, d'accord. Mais seulement pour ce soir.

Sirius sourit.

- Toi, t'es une vraie de vraie !

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, les yeux clos et l'esprit passablement embrumé. Mais Jenny ouvrit brusquement les yeux lorsqu'elle sentit la main chaude de Sirius se poser sur la sienne.

- Dire que ça fait plus d'un an qu'aucune femme n'a dormi avec moi ici, murmura Sirius.

Jennifer se raidit. Sirius était toujours étendu, les yeux fermés, apparemment paisible.

- C'est tellement, tellement vide depuis qu'elle est morte, reprit-il.

- Quoi ? s'étouffa Jenny.

Sirius se tourna vers elle et, cette fois, elle sentit qu'il était triste.

- Attends-moi une seconde.

Il se leva, quitta la pièce et réapparut une minute plus tard, une coupure de journal à la main. D'une main tremblotante, Jennifer saisit le bout de papier rectangulaire que lui tendit Sirius.

En haut, une photo en noir et blanc d'Alyson. Le pouls de Jenny s'emballa : la coupure provenait d'une rubrique nécrologique. _Elle laisse dans le deuil ses parents Edgard et Barbara Wood, son amoureux Sirius Black, ses oncles et tantes ainsi que nombre de ses amis._ Jennifer paniquait. Elle regarda la date des funérailles. Elles avaient eu lieu un an et deux mois auparavant !

Elle releva les yeux vers Sirius. Ce n'était pas une blague de maraudeurs cette fois.

- James t'a pourtant envoyé une lettre, fit Sirius, rompant le silence.

- J'ai déménagé de chez mon père il y a presque deux ans.

Elle avait complètement coupé les ponts avec son paternel. La lettre ne s'était donc jamais rendue. Elle plaqua sa main contre sa bouche. Ses yeux chauffaient, chauffaient, mais elle ne quitta pas Sirius du regard. Il s'assit près d'elle et la prit dans ses bras et la berça, mais Jenny eu vaguement connaissance de l'avoir senti pleurer lui aussi.

* * *

Lorsque Jennifer ouvrit les yeux le lendemain matin, elle paniqua. Ce n'était pas sa chambre, ce n'était pas son lit. Elle se redressa, le coeur battant à tout rompre avant de réaliser qu'elle n'était finalement jamais rentrée au motel où elle résidait pour le moment. Ce lit, c'était celui de Sirius. 

Elle trouva le jeune homme couché sur le ventre dans le lit d'Audrey, ses longues jambes dépassant d'un demi pied au bout du lit. Elle sourit, puis alla se préparer du café.

Le soleil dehors lui fit quelque peu oublier le malaise que ses rêves avaient semé en elle. Mais elle se sentait écrasée. Écrasée et coupable. Alyson était morte. Elle ne l'avait jamais su. Elle n'était pas allée à l'enterrement. Elle ne lui avait pas rendu hommage. Et elle avait été vexée de ne plus recevoir de courrier de sa part.

Elle eut une bouffée de chaleur. Il faudrait qu'elle se reprenne.

- B'jour, fit Sirius en entrant dans la cuisine, ébouriffant ses cheveux emmêlés.

Elle sursauta.

- Seigneur, je te fais de l'effet, nargua-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Il alla se chercher une orange et se laissa tomber sur une chaise aux côtés de Jennifer.

- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? demanda Sirius.

- Rien, je… pensais.

- Tu as bien dormi ?

- Pas vraiment, non, avoua-t-elle, baissant les yeux sur son café.

Sirius éplucha pensivement son orange.

- Je me demandais un truc, dit Sirius en séparant son orange en quartiers. Où est-ce que tu habites ?

- Oh... j'ai loué une chambre de motel, avoua-t-elle, mais c'est seulement en attendant.

- Ça doit coûter cher à la longue.

- Bof… en fait non. C'est presque donné en fait.

Sirius leva un sourcil.

- J'ai beaucoup de charme, précisa-t-elle.

- Jennifer… ne me dis pas que…

- Non.

- C'est de la malhonnêteté…

- J'appellerais plutôt ça de la persuasion.

Le sourcil de Sirius leva encore plus haut.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as utilisé ?

- Juste un petit filtre d'amour !

- Sur qui ?

- Le propriétaire.

Elle s'efforça d'avoir l'air penaude, mais son petit sourire la trahit.

- Tu es démoniaque, dit Sirius avec un air fier.

- Je sais. J'aime ça. Quand tu y penses, je lui rends presque service. Sa vie semblait si ennuyante…

- Tu l'escroques, tu l'envoûtes et en plus tu exploites son hospitalité.

- C'est lui qui voulait m'escroquer ! Comment tu appelles ça toi charger 70$ américains par nuit pour louer une chambre insalubre !

Il secoua la tête.

- J'ai quelque chose à te proposer, dit-il.

- Je t'écoute.

- Bon. Tu cherches un appartement et moi je ne demande rien de mieux que de t'avoir comme colocataire. Tu pourrais t'installer ici.

- Sérieux ?

Elle le regardait avec de grands yeux, touchée.

- Oui, très sérieux, fit Sirius. C'est certain qu'Audrey est encore ici pour les prochains jours mais on n'aura qu'à monter un lit de camp dans le salon en attendant.

- Wow. C'est vraiment gentil.

- Ça me ferait plaisir que tu acceptes. Et si jamais ça ne fonctionne pas pour toi, il ne sera jamais trop tard pour aller voir ailleurs.

- Alors j'accepte.

Sirius posa sur elle un regard grave.

- Par contre, ici il y a une règle à suivre.

Jenny se redressa.

- Pas le droit d'ensorceler qui que ce soit à coup de filtres d'amour, précisa-t-il.

Il lui sourit. Elle rigola.

- Je vais essayer de me retenir.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Petite note d'auteur : **J'ai remarqué il y a peu de temps que quand j'upload mes chapitres en .htm le système a tendance à bouffer la fin des chapitres et c'est ce qui est arrivé pour les chapitres 2 et 3. J'ai donc remédié à la situation et je vous invite fortement à aller lire ces fins de chapitre. Vous verrez que ça finit moins sec. Sur ce, bonne lecture et restez zen !_

* * *

Chapitre 4 :

**Histoire de famille**

_Beep ! Beep ! Beep !_

Irrité, Remus sortit son bras des couvertures et balança son réveil matin au bas de sa table de nuit. Un bang sonore suivit d'un silence annonça que le réveil et le plancher avaient bel et bien fait connaissance. Malgré le fait qu'il soit désireux de roupiller une petite heure encore, Remus sortit du lit avec courage. Il s'habilla lentement avant d'aller rejoindre ses parents à la cuisine.

Il se servit un jus d'orange et deux croissants et prit place à table. Son père, Edward Lupin replia soucieusement son journal.

- Alors, c'était bien ta soirée, hier ? On ne t'a pas entendu rentrer, dit Edward.

- C'était... plutôt divertissant, répondit Remus.

- Est-ce que Lily était contente de sa soirée ? demanda la mère de Remus en levant le nez de sa théière.

- Heum... dure à dire, avoua Lupin après une légère hésitation au souvenir de la jolie crise de jalousie d'Evans. Mais vous ne devinerez jamais qui s'est pointé là-bas.

- La belle Maggy ? avança Edward avec ce petit sourire en coin qu'il avait toujours lorsqu'il était question des affaires de coeur de Remus.

Maggy était devenue un véritable objet de culte pour Edward qui ne se lassait pas d'encourager Remus à l'inviter à sortir. Il ne comprenait pas, tout comme les autres,que Remus et elle _ne pourraient jamais_ être ensemble.

- Non, pas Maggy. Jennifer.

- Jennifer ? demanda Fatima en fronçant les sourcils. Connais pas.

Edward affichait le même regard interrogateur.

- C'est l'ancienne copine de James.

Fatima haussa les épaules. Remus soupira.

- C'est celle qui a dû déménager en France quand sa mère s'est fait tuer par Voldemort…

Horrifiée, sa mère plaqua ses deux mainscontre sa bouche.

- Remus Lupin ! l'avertit-elle à voix basse. Je t'ai déjà mille fois dit que tant que tu vivras sous ce toit, il t'est _formellement_ interdit de prononcer...

- Laisse, Fatima, murmura doucement son père. Tu devrais plutôt être fière que ton fils ne partage pas tes peurs. Il fait preuve de courage en...

- Ce n'est pas du courage, c'est de la démence ! Ça pourrait lui apporter de gros ennuis. Quand je pense que c'est Dumbledore qui lui a mis ces folies dans la tête !s'exclama Fatima, irritée.

Remus sentit la frustration monter doucement en lui.

- Laisse Dumbledore en dehors de ça, l'avertit-il.

- Remus, reprit Fatima, il est temps que tu réalises que Dumbledore a beau être excessivement puissant, il n'est pas... comment dire... mentalement équilibré.

- Peut-être, mais tu ne t'en es pas plaint il y a neuf ans. Ça t'arrangeait bien qu'il m'accepte à Poudlard.

L'argument eut l'effet escompté. Fatima, bien qu'irritée, ne chercha pas à argumenter davantage. Remus se concentra sur son petit déjeuner, tâchant de tempérer un peu ses ardeurs. Une fois qu'il eut terminé, il se dépêcha de saluer ses parents et de quitter la cuisine, craignant que son père, une fois encore, ne cherche à lui faire part de tous les rudiments du flirt, question de s'assurer que Maggy ne lui file pas entre les doigts.

Remus arpenta le Chemin de Traverse, les mains dans les poches ets'arrêta devant une toute petite boutique dont l'enseigne, bien qu'elle soit écaillée par endroits, annonçait toujours fièrement _Bulles et Bubulles. _Il sortit ses clés, débarra la porte et entra. À l'intérieur, les torches accrochées aux murs de pierre étaient toutes éteintes et aucun son ne venait troubler la quiétude de l'endroit. Il avança jusqu'à l'arrière-boutique, notant au passage qu'un coup de balai serait le bienvenu et qu'il faudrait faire un peu de ménage dans certains étalages.

Il poussa la porte et vit, assise sur une chaise dos à lui, la _belle Maggy_. Elle ne répondit pas à son bonjour et ne sembla même pas s'apercevoir de sa présence, trop concentrée à poser mécaniquement des étiquettes sur les bocaux aux contenus peu rassurants étalés devant elle.

- Maggy ! dit-il assez fort pour lui ramener l'esprit sur terre.

Elle sursauta.

- Remus. Je ne t'ai pas entendu entrer.

Il la regarda du coin de l'œil, songeant qu'elle n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda-t-il en essayant de ne pas paraître trop concerné.

- Rien, mentit-elle.

- D'accord, maisça fait trois fois que tu étiquettes le même bocal, dit-il en pointant celui qu'elle tenait à la main.

Elle passa une main dans ses courts cheveux roux avant de lever vers lui un regard inquiet.

- C'est maman, avoua-t-elle.

- Je croyais qu'elle allait mieux...

Maggy hocha la tête. Sa mère, Eleanor, s'était fait imposer la retraite forcée un mois plus tôt lorsqu'un médicomage avait constaté qu'elle souffrait de surmenage.

- J'ai beau lui dire de se reposer, il n'y a rien à faire, continua Maggy.Elle ne peut plus travailler ici alors elle passe son temps à travailler dans la maison. Elle tond la pelouse, lave les murs, elle parle même de repeinturer toute la cuisine _façon moldue_. Et pendant ce temps-là son état de santé ne cesse d'empirer. Elle va me rendre folle.

- Elle a vu un médecin récemment ? demanda Remus.

- Non. Elle refuse. J'ai même offert d'y aller avec elle, mais c'est sans issue.

Remus ne se sentait pas vraiment dans son élément. Rassurer les craintes féminines n'avait jamais fait parti de ses spécialités.

- Ne t'en fais pas trop. Elle connaît ses limites...

Maggy le regarda d'un œil fort sceptique et fit claquer sa langue en signe d'impuissance.

-Où est Dimitri? demanda Remus au bout d'un moment dans l'espoir de détendre l'atmosphère.

Lorsqu'elle entendit le nom de son frère, le visage de Maggy s'illumina un peu.

- Il ne rentrera pas aujourd'hui. Sa femme a accouché hier !

- Vraiment !

- Oui.Et elle est tellement jolie la petite puce! Ma première nièce, tu te rends compte !

Remus était le seul employé de la petite boutique à ne pas faire partie de la famille. Cette boutique avait été léguée à Eleanor à la mort de son mari et maintenant qu'elle était en retraite forcée, c'était Maggy et Dimitri qui s'occupaient de faire rouler la boutique.

Remus et Maggy se chargèrent des derniers préparatifs avant l'ouverture.C'était jour de soldes sur les ingrédients de potions et les vieilles sorcières étaient attendues en grand nombre. Considérant qu'ils ne seraient que deux pour faire rouler la boutique ce jour-là, Remus songea que ce ne serait certainement pas de tout repos.

À huit heures tapantes, ils retournèrent la petite pancarte «Ouvert» accrochée à la porte.

À midi, Maggy avait déjà atteint son quota. Dans un bref moment de répit, elle s'amena en traînant les pieds jusqu'au comptoir où Remus tenait la caisse. Elle s'y écrasa.

- J'en ai marre ! décréta-t-elle. Je _hais_ les soldes. J'ai toujours dit que les soldes étaient une plaie ! Je n'en ferai plus jamais, c'est décidé !

- Arrête d'être pessimiste.

- Tu vois la fenêtre là. Eh bien la prochaine folle qui me demande la date d'extraction de nos yeux de crapauds, c'est par là que je vais la balancer, menaça Maggy.

Remus ne put réprimer un sourire en posant sa main sur la tête de Maggy, espérant ainsi l'encourager un tant soit peu.

- C'est ma faute, je dors mal ces temps-ci, avoua Maggy.

- Qui pourrait t'en blamer ? Regarde, occupe-toi de la caisse pour le reste de l'après-midi, je vais servir les clients, proposa Remus avec toute sa grandeur d'âme.

- Tu ferais ça !

Maggy avait de grands yeux. Remus hocha la tête.

- T'es trop fin. T'es trop trop fin, reprit Maggy.

* * *

Moins d'une heure plus tard, deux jeunes adultes et une gamine firent irruption dans la boutique. 

- Hé, Remus ! lança Sirius avec un large sourire.

- Salut ! s'exclama gaiement Jenny, tenant par la main une Audrey ravie.

Maggy semblait aux anges. Des clients distrayants, enfin. Alors que le trio avançait vers le comptoir, Maggy se pencha vers Remus.

- C'est sa petite amie ? demanda-t-elle dans un murmure.

- Non.

- Elle ressemble beaucoup à l'ancienne copine de James, celle qui jouait au quidditch.

- C'est elle.

Les yeux de Maggy s'élargirent.

- Jennifer ! Je ne pensais pas qu'on se reverrait un jour, lança joyeusement Maggy.

- Tu te souviens de moi ? Que c'est gentil. J'adore ta nouvelle coupe de cheveux en passant.

Maggy la remercia en replaçant derrière son oreille une mèche de ses cheveux châtains, jadis très longs et maintenant coupés à la mâchoire.

- Tu venais seulement dire bonjour ou est-ce que tu as besoin de quelque chose ? demanda Remus en se tournant vers la poursuiveuse.

- De votre aide, en fait, répondit Jennifer. J'ai un problème avec un filtre d'amour…

- T'as fait un filtre d'amour ! s'exclama Remus, outré.

Était-il donc le seul en ce bas monde à avoir une conscience !

- C'était pour une bonne cause, assura-t-elle rapidement.

- Permets-moi un certain scepticisme, reprit Remus.

- Tu me blesses, là !

Le petit air de Jenny ne parvint pas à adoucir le jeune Lupin.

- À qui est-ce que tu as fait boire ce filtre, demanda Remus sur un ton réprobateur.

- Personne. Juste mon propriétaire de motel. C'était pour le convaincre de me laisser loger gratuitement.

- T'as pas honte ! s'exclama Remus en refoulant tant bien que mal un sourire.

- Certainement pas. Au prix qu'il voulait me charger, je peux te jurer que ce n'est pas moi l'escroc !

- Elle est dingue, n'est-ce pas, intervint Sirius. Mais tellement ingénieuse. Même moi je n'aurais pas pensé à ça !

Jennifer fit à Sirius son plus large sourire tandis qu'il lui tapotait la tête avec fierté.

- Le fait est que, lorsque j'ai préparé le filtre, je n'y suis vraiment pas allé de main morte sur la poudre d'apatite…

- La pierre de l'illusion, fit Maggy avec un sourire en coin.

- Oui. C'est que je voulais être absolument certaine que ça fonctionnerait… j'étais dans la rue à ce moment là...

Remus secoua la tête.

- Et maintenant, tu veux annuler l'effet du filtre ? demanda Maggy.

- En vérité, c'est là que le problème prend toute son ampleur, avoua Jennifer.

Remus, pour sa part, n'était qu'à moitié convaincu de vouloir entendre la suite.

- J'ai préparé un antidote, reprit Jennifer. Ce matin, je l'ai fait boire au propriétaire… et c'est là que ça s'est mis à mal aller. Au lieu d'annuler l'effet du filtre, l'antidote en a quadruplé les effets.

- Quand as-tu préparé l'antidote ? demanda Maggy.

- Il y a deux semaines, avoua Jennifer.

- Ce type d'antidote doit être utilisé dans les vingt-quatre heures !

- C'est précisément ce que j'ai réalisé en relisant la notice, il y a une heure.

Bien que consciente de la gravité de la situation, Maggy ne put réprimer un petit rire.

- Ça ne doit pas être très joli, supposa Maggy.

- Pas vraiment, avoua Sirius. À l'heure qu'il est, il doit encore être sur le balcon devant l'appartement en train de gratter la porte.

Remus et Maggy étouffèrent leurs éclats de rire. Sirius, lui, ne semblait pas trouver la situation particulièrement hilarante.

- Moi aussi, j'ai trouvé ça comique pendant les deux premières minutes, reprit Sirius, jusqu'à ce que je réalise qu'il était non seulement sur le perron de _mon_ appartement, mais qu'il n'était pas près de partir en plus.

- Jen, est-ce que je peux te demander ce qui t'as poussé à vouloir désenchanter ce pauvre homme.

- C'est mon sens de l'éthique, tenta-t-elle en jetant un regard en biais à Sirius.

- Évidemment, fit Remus avec un certain sarcasme, mais encore ?

Jennifer se rendit.

- Ça va, ça va. C'est parce que Sirius m'a offert d'emménager avec lui. Puisque je sais saisir une offre alléchante quand elle passe… j'ai accepté.

- Ton sens de l'éthiquea une portée impressionnante, ironisa Remus.

- Je trouve ça aussi, fit Jennifer en hochant la tête.

- Pardon d'interrompre la pause éthique, mais pour notre « massif » problème de 250 livres, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Maggy tira de derrière le comptoir un énorme volume qu'elle entreprit de feuilleter à la recherche d'une solution potable et sure. Toute ouïe, Jennifer l'écouta expliquer la marche à suivre pour renverser les effets du filtre.

- Tu vas devoir préparer un nouvel antidote, mais cette fois en ajoutant du gypse en poudre jusqu'à saturation.

- Le gypse, c'est excellent pour l'équilibre mental, dit Jennifer à l'intention des deux hommes.

- Tout à fait, approuva Maggy. Et des feuilles de rosier mortes pour atténuer l'effet d'illusion.

- Combien est-ce que je dois en mettre ? demanda Jen.

- En masse. Prends pas de chance.

- C'est noté.

- Alors viens avec moi, je vais te trouver tout ce qu'il faut, fit Maggy en refermant l'épais volume

- J'aime vraiment tes cheveux, est-ce que je te l'ai dit ? demanda Jennifer alors que les deux femmes disparaissaient derrière une haute étagère.

Lorsqu'elles furent hors de vue, Remus chercha Audrey des yeux et, voyant qu'elle contemplait une étagère de bocaux, se tourna vers Sirius. Cette histoire de déménagement le chicotait un peu…

- Alors, Jenny va s'installer chez toi ? demanda bien inutilement Remus en guise d'introduction.

- Oui, répondit lentement Sirius, conscient que son ami avait quelque chose derrière la tête.

- Et tu lui as proposé ça quand ?

- Ce matin, en se levant.

- Oh. Et qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait chez toi, ce matin ?

Sirius réalisa qu'il en avait passablement trop dit.

- Elle a dormi chez moi… ou plutôt elle s'est _endormie_ sur mon divan, ajouta-t-il prestement afin d'éviter tout malentendu.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a poussé à faire ça ?

- Euh… je sais pas. Elle se cherchait un appartement. J'ai une chambre de libre. Ça me semblait seulement logique. Ça va briser la solitude un peu.

Remus sourit.

- C'est bien. Je suis content pour vous deux, dit Remus.

- Vraiment ?

Sirius semblait sceptique.

- Oui, vraiment. Ça va te faire du bien d'avoir une nouvelle femme dans ta vie. Mais attache ta tuque, mec.

- Euh... pourquoi ?

- Parce que les femmes n'attendent pas ta permission pour foutre le bordel dans ta vie. Elles ne te demanderont pas non plus si tu es prêt avant de te virer le coeur à l'envers. Alors attache ta tuque, mec, attache ta tuque. C'est le seul conseil que je peux te donner.

- Tu me dis ça par expérience ? s'informa Sirius.

- En fait, non. Je te répète seulement ce que m'a dit mon père quand j'ai commencé à sortir avec Tania...

- D'accord, je vois. Eh bien, tu diras à ton père de ne pas trop s'en faire. Jen et moi nous sommes seulement amis.

- On s'en reparlera dans un mois ou deux.

- Non, non, je te dis que c'est juste une amie.

- Tu nous a chanté ça pendant cinq ans avant de sortir avec Alyson. De toute façon, c'est à toi le coeur, mon pote.

- T'es sortie avec Gontran Grenoble ! s'exclama Maggy en émergeant avec Jenny de derrière un rayon. Le batteur français le plus canon que la terre ait portée ! Tu te moques de moi, là.

- Je te jure que non, fit prestement Jenny.

- Quand ?

- On a rompu il y a trois mois.

- Et il est comment ?

- Avec le nom qu'il a, ça ne peut être qu'un idiot, intervint Sirius.

Jenny éclata de rire.

- Tu crois que Jennifer est le genre de filles qui sortent avec des idiots ? demanda Remus, un sourcil haussé.

- T'es bien sorti avec Tania, lança Sirius du tac au tac. C'est la preuve qu'on fait tous des erreurs.

Remus lança à son ami un regard noir.

- Désolé, s'excusa Sirius, c'est sorti tout seul.

- Il n'a pas tout à fait tort pour Gontran, dit Jenny avec un demi-sourire. C'est un de ces mecs qui ne pensent qu'au quidditch et aux filles.

- Et tu es sortie avec lui quand même ? s'enquit Maggy.

- Je ne m'en suis rendue compte qu'_après_. Mais il est tellement charismatique et attirant que c'est toujours flatteur d'être une de ses préférées.

Sachant fort bien que la dernière réplique de Jen n'était destinée qu'à provoquer, Remus choisit l'impassibilité.

- Ce que tu oublies de dire c'est que je suis bien mieux que lui, intervint Sirius qui, visiblement, avait choisi une stratégie différente de celle de Remus.

- Non, non, je n'ai rien oublié de dire, assura Jennifer, outre que Gontran est un excellent amant.

- Halte ! Mineurs dans la salle ! fit Sirius, doigt levé en désignant sa soeur d'un mouvement de tête.

- Oooups !

Jenny plaqua sa main contre sa bouche, mortifiée. Elle avait visiblement oublié la présence d'Audrey. Après un bref coup d'œil derrière son épaule, Sirius la rassura.

- Elle n'a rien entendu, t'en fais pas, dit Sirius non sans un petit rire mesquin. Fallait voir ta tronche !

Jenny lui tira la langue.

* * *

Le reste de l'après-midi ne fut que la continuité de la matinée. À cinq heures tapantes, Maggy retira l'enseigne « Ouvert » de la porte et s'y accota le dos. 

- J'ai mal aux jambes, marmonna-t-elle.

- Viens t'asseoir.

Remus la prit par l'épaule et la traîna jusqu'à sa chaise fétiche dans l'arrière boutique.

- Tout compte fait, ça ne s'est pas si mal passé, fit Remus dans une tentative non déguisée de redonner à Maggy un peu de positivisme.

Le grognement de la jeune femme ne fit qu'infirmer cette hypothèse. Remus tenta une ultime manœuvre.

- Ça te tenterait, une glace ? demanda-t-il.

- Oui, ça serait bien, fit Maggy avec un sourire.

Ils quittèrent donc le magasin et marchèrent lentement vers la terrasse du glacier, discutant tout au long. Ils commandèrent leurs glaces et prirent place à une petite table à l'ombre.

- Remus, j'ai pensé à quelque chose, fit Maggy au bout d'un moment. Tu sais, pour maman…

- Oui…

Remus éprouva une légère anticipation.

- Je me demandais seulement si tu pourrais parler à maman, quand tu auras le temps.

- Qu'est-ce que je suis sensé lui dire ?

- Je ne sais pas trop. Elle nous cache quelque chose. Je crois que c'est pour pas qu'on s'inquiète. Peut-être qu'elle te le dirait, à toi. Tu n'es pas son fils.

Remus resta perplexe.

- Je ne sais pas, Maggy, si elle ne veut rien dire, c'est certainement pas moi qui la forcera parler.

- Tu pourrais essayer.

Après délibération, Remus choisit de tenter sa chance. Mais si Maggy était confiante quant aux résultats d'un tel entretien entre sa mère et le jeune homme, Remus demeurait sceptique.

- Tu peux venir ce soir ? demanda franchement Maggy.

- Ce… ce soir ! s'exclama Remus, surpris. Je ne sais pas… je… ah, d'accord.

Qu'est ce qu'il ne fallait pasdire pour lui faire plaisir !

* * *

La demeure des Keith était une grande maison aux allures campagnardes où Remus n'avait que rarement mis les pieds. Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans le salon, ils trouvèrent Dimitri assis dans un sofa, les sourcils froncés et l'air plutôt distant. 

- Salut Dim, dit Maggy en déposant son sac.

- Oh ! B'jour, répondit le jeune homme en remarquant la présence surprise de Remus.

Remus s'empressa de le féliciter de la naissance de son premier bébé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, demanda Dimitri.

- Je nous ai amené des renforts, dit Maggy en tapotant l'épaule de Remus. Toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, tu n'es pas avec ta femme ?

- J'y retourne, dans peu de temps.

- J'avais préparé des potions médicinales pour maman, mais…

- Mais quoi ?

Maggy semblait inquiète.

- Bien, quand je suis arrivé, elle n'était pas à la maison. J'ai attendu et elle a fini par arriver. Elle n'avait pas l'air trop bien, elle est allée se coucher. J'en ai profité pour appeler le réseau de poudre de cheminette.

- Et ?

- Elle revient de l'hôpital.

- Elle n'a rien voulu te dire ? demanda Maggy.

- Nope.

Maggy se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil. Remus sentit soudain peser sur ses épaules un lourd fardeau.

- Est-ce qu'elle dort ? demanda Remus.

- Probablement pas. Tu peux aller lui parler.

Remus hocha la tête et monta à l'étage. C'était à lui de jouer. Misère…


	5. Le drame de la malaimée

_À tous ceux qui se demandaient ce qu'il adviendrait du couple Potter-Evans, ce chapitre est pour vous_

* * *

Chapitre 5 :

Le drame de la mal-aimée

* * *

Assise à son bureau, elle faisait nerveusement tourner sa plume entre ses doigts, cherchant toujours la meilleure façon de commencer son essai. Les mots qui s'assemblaient machinalement dans sa tête pour former des phrases parfaites disparaissaient dès qu'elle tentait de les coucher sur papier. En une heure et des poussières de réflexion intense, elle n'avait somme toute écrit que son nom. Et pourtant, ce fichu devoir n'avait rien de compliqué. Elle savait pratiquement toutce qu'il y avaità savoir sur les sortilèges d'attraction et de répulsion, mais pour une raison obscure – prénommée James – elle était incapable de se concentrer. 

Elle leva les yeux à sa fenêtre ouverte d'où soufflait une brise chaude. Elle crevait d'envie de prendre l'air. Elle laissa parchemins et plumes traîner nonchalamment sur son bureau et, non sans remords, passa la porte.

Elle prit une petite seconde pour aviser sa mère, Abigail, de son départ et celle-ci lui fit bien comprendre qu'elle se _devait_ de revenir pour le souper. Ce soir, ils recevaient pour la première fois le nouveau petit ami de Pétunia, le fameux Vernon.

Au moment où elle posa la main sur la poignée de porte…

- Lily, attends ! lança sa mère depuis la cuisine.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle légèrement irritée.

La perspective d'un souper avec Vernon et Pétunia n'avait rien pour la séduire. Sans compter que sa patience en avait pris un coup depuis deux jours.

- Sais-tu si James va se joindre à nous ce soir ?

Lily encaissa le choc. Elle qui s'efforçait de jouer à l'autruche et de passer outre ses problèmes sentimentaux !

- Oh… euh… je ne crois pas qu'il puisse. Il… est occupé… à étudier !

Elle fit de son mieux pour sembler décontractée et naturelle, mais le résultat était peu convaincant.

- Étudier ?

- Oui, c'est ça. Demain il a… il a… des tests ! C'est ça, des tests… pour devenir auror… il doit passer des tests.

- Ah, d'accord. Dommage.

Elle n'insista pas d'avantage et Lily lui en fut reconnaissante. L'idée de discuter relations amoureuses avec sa mère était loin de lui plaire. D'autant plus que Pétunia aurait été enchantée de découvrir enfin la faille du couple Potter-Evans.

Moins d'un quart de seconde plus tard, Lily avait mis une bonne distance entre elle et la porte. Malgré le beau temps qui persistait depuis le début de la journée, Lily avait la mine basse. Son imagination la rendait malade.

Après tout, ce n'était pas comme si ses craintes et sa jalousie étaient fondées sur du vide, bien au contraire. Les preuves d'une imminente liaison entre ces deux-là ne manquaient pas. Tout d'abord, James avait lui-même avoué avoir pensé à Jennifer le soir de son anniversaire. Elle s'en souvenait très bien. Il l'avait clairement dit. Elle n'aurait pas été surprise qu'il ait été mis au courant de son retour. Après tout, il était étrange qu'elle débarque chez Sirius le lendemain ! Et dire qu'elle avait cru si longtemps en leur amour. Quelle idiote elle faisait !

Puis, la scène de la cuisine. Lorsque James avait vu Jenny, il avait lâché sa main et enlacé Jenny, et c'était à cet instant précis que l'évidence l'avait foudroyée ! L'avait-il fait parce que Jenny était si belle qu'il en perdait tous ses moyens ou alors simplement pour lui signifier on ne peut plus clairement que le temps de leur amour était révolu ? Et pourquoi pas les deux ?

Sans oublier bien entendu la cerise sur le gâteau : il lui avait _embrassé le poignet_ ! Lily eut un haut le coeur.

Comme si tous ces éléments n'étaient pas encore assez explicites, leurs deux prénoms commençaient par la même lettre ! Si tout ça ne prouvait pas l'amour interdit qui les unissait, elle ne s'appelait plus Lily Evian… oups, pardon, Evans.

Et si ces deux tourtereaux s'attendaient à ce que Lily jette le bordel dans leurs vies, eh bien ils avaient tout faux. Elle les laisserait vivre ! Ils pourraient s'acheter une maison en campagne, une piscine, un chien, un spa, un cabanon, une tondeuse à moteur, un fauteuil pivotant, des tuques à pompons et des bananes, elle n'en avait carrément rien à cirer.

Le soleil ne cessait de décliner si bien que Lily hasarda que l'heure du souper ne tarderait pas à sonner. Elle revint sur ses pas sans se presser, très peu impatiente de rencontrer ce… c'était quoi déjà son nom ?

Lorsqu'elle entra dans la maison, elle ne fut donc pas surprise de voir toute la famille réunie dans le salon. Pétunia était assise, droite comme un « i » tandis que Vernon arborait un air fier et solennel. Pétunia lui avait donc clairement dit que leur père avait passé sa vie dans l'armée.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle entra dans le salon qu'elle réalisa à quel point leur conversation était passionnante…

- La Grunnings, vraiment ? demanda Harold Evans.

- En effet. Récemment nous avons mis sur le marché un tout nouveau modèle, le SP-200 qui perce du contre-plaqué en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire « trou » !

… les _perceuses_ ! Seigneur, quel barjo !

- Oh, Lily, fit son père, remarquant tout juste sa présence. On t'attendait !

- Parle pour toi, fit Pétunia dans un grognement à peine audible.

Vernon jeta un regard dédaigneux sur la nouvelle arrivante avant de s'adresser à mi-voix à sa détestable sœur. Lily devina plus qu'elle n'entendit le « c'est elle? » de Vernon que Pétunia confirma d'un « A-han » très peu enthousiaste. Pétunia avait dû lui faire une sacré réputation …

Le silence retomba durant lequel le regard d'Abigail passa de Pétunia à Lily qui visiblement n'avait aucune envie de quitter l'embrasure de la porte.

- Pétunia, fait les présentations, la pressa sa mère, mal à l'aise par l'atmosphère lourde de la pièce.

- Pas besoin, assura une Lily ennuyée.

-J'y _tiens_, renchérit Abigail avec un regard autoritaire.

Les deux sœurs Evans soupirèrent en chœur, puis d'une voix irritée, Pétunia fit les présentations.

- Vernon, Lily. Lily, Vernon.

- Enchantée, fit Lily avec un ton très éloquent quant à ce qu'elle pensait réellement.

Sa seule préoccupation à ce moment était encore de savoir si elle devrait vraiment se coltiner ce minable toute la soirée.

- Bon, je vais vous laisser j'ai des dev…

- Oh non, Lily, tu restes, insista sa mère.

- J'adorerais, vraiment, fit-elle en reculant pour sortir, mais il faut abso…

_- LILY !_

La voix autoritaire de son père suffit à la convaincre de se joindre à eux, bien que ce ne soit pas de gaieté cœur.

- Laissez-la faire, on peut très bien se passer d…

_- PÉTUNIA !_

Ce ne fut qu'en écoutant le _ô combien_ _passionnant_ discours du _ô combien_ _passionnant_ Vernon sur son _ô combien passionnant_ travail qu'elle se rendit compte à quel point l'absence de James lui pesait. Les soirées qu'il passait chez les Evans avaient toujours au moins le mérite d'être distrayantes.

La gorge de Lily se serra douloureusement. Pour une énième fois, l'image de James et Jenny enlacés la rattrapa, une vision qui lui sembla insupportable. Elle s'excusa à mi-voix et quitta la pièce en hâte. Elle courut pratiquement jusqu'à la salle de bain et s'y enferma, secoué de violents mais silencieux sanglots.

Assise sur le carrelage froid, le dos contre la porte, elle ne put que s'avouer que vivre sans James lui serait insoutenable. Qui allait la consoler lorsqu'elle aurait le cafard ? À qui allait-elle pouvoir confier ses craintes et ses espoirs ? Contre qui pourrait-elle se coller lorsqu'elle ferait un cauchemar ? Pourrait-elle seulement endurer de ne plus le voir ?

Abattue comme jamais, elle se força à respirer lentement et à sécher ses larmes. Elle attendit que ses yeux gonflés reviennent à la normale avant de sortir. Elle n'avait aucune envie de retourner là-bas. Peut-être pourrait-elle, avec un peu de chance, s'esquiver et éviter de mourir d'ennui.

Elle gravit précautionneusement les premières marches de l'escalier menant à sa chambre.

- Le souper est prêt !

Elle retint tant bien que mal un juron. Boudeuse, elle redescendit l'escalier et traîna des pieds jusqu'à la salle à manger. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de passer une seconde de plus en compagnie de ce couple d'idiots.

- Maman, est-ce que je pourrais manger dans ma ch…

- Non.

- Mais j'ai du tra…

- Tu feras ça plus tard.

- M…

- Pas de mais !

Lily fit un énorme effort pour refouler un soupir de frustration et se laissa tomber sur sa chaise. Cette manie qu'avait sa mère de toujours vouloir garder la famille plus unie qu'elle ne l'était lui pesait de plus en plus. La guerre continuelle des sœurs Evans rendait leurs parents à moitié fous et ils ne perdaient pas une opportunité de leur faire passer du temps ensemble dans l'espoir vain qu'elles finissent par se réconcilier. Ne réalisaient-ils donc pas que ces contacts répétés ne leurs donnaient que davantage d'occasions pour se chercher des puces.

Lily, très peu encline à la discussion, ne disait mot, triturant sans appétit ses petits pois du bout de sa fourchette.

- Lily, dis-moi, dit Pétunia avec un petit air détestable qui n'augurait rien de bon, pourquoi Jimmy n'est-il pas là ?

Ce petit air innocent ne trompa personne et Lily serra les dents. Certes, Pétunia était loin d'être une lumière, mais elle n'était pas encore aveugle.

- C'est _James_, siffla-t-elle dangereusement.

- Si tu veux, continua Pétunia avec dédain. Mais pourquoi donc est-il absent ?

Ce petit air supérieur et cette bouche en cul de poule suffirent amplement à mettre Lily hors d'elle. Ce n'était pas comme si Pétunia ignorait ce qu'elle était en train d'insinuer !

Lily, parvenant à se contrôler suffisamment pour ne pas gifler sa sœur dans la seconde, se leva, menaçante, et ses jointures virèrent au blanc tant ses poings étaient serrés.

_- Pas-tes-oignons_, parvint-elle à dire à travers sa fureur naissante.

- Je crois qu'il avait des examens à préparer, intervint Abigail, sentant la tension monter entre ses deux filles.

Pétunia ne prit même pas la peine de la regarder et fit abstraction de l'avertissement habilement dissimulé dans la remarque.

- Des examens, vraiment ? fit-elle, feignant la surprise. Je suis soulagée. Un instant j'ai cru qu'il t'avait laissée tomber pour une autre. Après tout, on ne sait jamais avec les hommes dans son gen…

Harold tenta d'intervenir mais c'était trop tard. La bouteille de vin placée au milieu de la table s'était incliné vers Pétunia et avait soufflé tout son contenu dans sa direction. Lily, plutôt insatisfaite du traitement infligé à sa sœur – pas assez douloureux à son goût – tourna vivement les talons et grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre. Deuxième fois en deux jours que le vin se montrait son allié.

La porte de sa chambre claqua d'elle-même derrière Lily et la jeune femme la scella avec un très simple sort. Furieuse, elle arpenta sa chambre de long en large, cherchant la meilleure façon de faire souffrir son imbécile de sœur. Et puis si au passage une brillante idée pour saboter les fiançailles de son petit ami avec sa principale rivale pouvait lui venir ce ne serait certainement pas de refus !

Au bout d'une demi-heure et à force de grandes respirations, Lily parvint à se calmer un peu. Elle se rassit à son bureau, prit sa plume entre ses doigts et décida que rien ni personne (surtout pas James ou Jenny) ne devait l'empêcher de terminer son travail. À son plus grand étonnement et malgré tous ses soucis, elle parvint à rédiger un devoir pas _trop_ mauvais.

Elle en était à mettre la touche finale lorsqu'elle entendit la poignée de porte refuser de s'ouvrir. Ne prenant pas la peine de refouler un sourire fier, elle releva la tête de son travail et savoura le moment. Personne ne pourrait venir la déranger dans son antre.

Cependant, sa fierté reçut un dur coup lorsqu'elle entendit les gonds de la porte grincer. L'idée folle que James soit à l'origine de cela lui frôla l'esprit. De tout son cœur, elle pria pour que ce soit lui.

- Ta mère m'a laissé entrer, dit une voix qui n'était indubitablement pas celle de James.

Elle se retourna et la colère qu'elle avait mit tant de temps à calmer revint au galop. _Jennifer_. Non seulement cette femme essayait-elle de conquérir _son_ copain, mais en plus, elle avait le culot de venir la relancer jusque dans sa chambre !

Et pourquoi ne pas lui jeter un sort ? L'idée avait de quoi séduire. Ce serait une bonne leçon après tout pour cette espèce de… de… de _gourgandine_, tiens ! Sa baguette était juste là, sur le coin du bureau. Jenny n'aurait certainement pas le temps de l'en empêcher. Qui plus est, elle n'avait jamais été particulièrement douée en duel. Rapide comme l'éclair, Lily agrippa sa baguette…

_- Expelliarmus _!

… qui lui sauta aussitôt des mains. Oubliant de rager, Lily suivit avec de grands yeux l'arc que décrivit sa baguette avant d'être attrapée en plein vol par la poursuiveuse. Sans doute avait-elle une expression plutôt cocasse parce que Jenny éclata de rire.

- L'exil en France a eu des avantages. Ils sont très accrocs au duel par là-bas. Alors ne t'y risques même pas contre moi. J'en ai envoyé des plus costauds à l'hôpital, ma jolie.

Prise en défaut, Lily se recomposa vite fait une expression des moins invitantes. Jenny ne sembla aucunement intimidée.

- Parce que j'ai un grand cœur, je vais te la redonner. Mais tu ferais mieux de rester civilisée, l'avertit Jenny en lui lançant sa baguette.

Lily l'attrapa, faisant de son mieux pour rester le plus antipathique possible – et en toute modestie, elle y excellait –.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-elle sans préambule ni amabilité.

- Juste te parler. Relaxe.

Seigneur que cette fille pouvait puer la sincérité et l'innocence !

- Dis ce que tu as à dire et fous le camp.

- Toujours aussi aimable, fit Jenny avec un faible sourire en coin. Je ne suis pas ici pour reconquérir James. C'est tout.

Le petit ricanement de Lily la stoppa tout net dans son élan.

- Je te rassure, continua Jenny, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu me croies du premier coup.

Dingue comme ce petit sourire en coin pouvait l'agacer ! Pourquoi, mais _pourquoi_, est-ce que Jenny devait être tellement au-dessus de ses affaires ?

- De toute façon, je perdrais mon temps à essayer. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que pour lui ne n'existe plus, c'est presque insultant. On a deux ou trois bons souvenirs ensemble, on s'entend bien et on rigole un peu, mais c'est tout.

Lily la regarda d'un air sceptique tandis que Jenny reprenait son petit laïus.

- O.K. laisse-moi essayer d'être inspirante. Disons que je ne suis qu'une vulgaire flamme à ses yeux, en comparaison à l'immense soleil que tu représentes pour lui.

- Poétique.

Hé merde ! Pourquoi est-ce que c'était si ardu de jouer les airs bêtes !

- Je sais, répondit Jenny en souriant. J'en ai d'autres comme ça dans mon sac. Suffit que j'arrive à les caser.

Mais Lily n'était toujours pas convaincue. Après tout, elle avait des preuves _inébranlables_ !

- Si tu préfères l'orgueil au bonheur, tu n'as pas à me faire confiance, reprit Jennifer.

- Je vous ai vus enlacés ! argumenta une Lily obstinée.

Les deux sourcils de Jennifer levèrent haut dans les airs.

- Évidemment, ça faisait cinq ans qu'on ne s'était pas vu ! C'était juste un petit bonjour !

- Non, non, je vous ai vus sur le sofa, tu avais un décolleté plongeant et…

- Wow, wow, wow, tu imagines des choses, là.

Lily se raidit. Elle avait tout imaginé. À force d'inventer une panoplie de scénarios, elle finissait par les croire vrais.

- Oh, fit-elle en guise d'excuse.

- On a un petit problème là.

Lily eut un mouvement de recul et ressentit une drôle de sensation, comme des… remords ? Avait-elle réellement fait un tel plat avec rien du tout.

- Pourquoi es-tu revenue ici si ce n'est pas pour James ?demanda-t-elle finalement.

- Pour jouer au quidditch. Avec l'équipe de Grande-Bretagne.

Lily ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. Un poisson.

- Il est malheureux, Lily, il tourne en rond. Et de toute évidence, tu l'es toi aussi. Et quand vous êtes tristes tous les deux, c'est moi qui suis malheureuse.

La jeune Evans ne trouva rien à répondre.

- Tu ne crois pas qu'il mérite un peu plus de confiance que ça, demanda Jenny. Et que j'en mérite un peu plus pendant qu'on y est.

Lily baragouina des excuses.

- Alors, tu… tu es certaine qu'il m'aime ? demanda-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

- Parce que _tu en doutes_ ! Seigneur ! C'est pas croyable. _Tu me désespères_, Evans.

Lily sourit et rosit un peu.

- Il est fâché ? demanda-t-elle, un tout petit peu inquiète.

- Je ne crois pas qu'il soit fâché. Il nage en pleine incompréhension si tu me le demandes.

Elles restèrent un moment en silence, toutes deux soulagées mais pour des raisons radicalement différentes.

- C'est bien beau, reprit Jenny au bout d'un moment, mais hors de question que tu restes assise toute la soirée à bavarder avec moi. Je sais, je sais, on a plein de choses à se raconter, mais ce sera pour une autre fois. Ce soir, c'est priorité Potter. Vas le voir, excuse-toi d'être une idiote, flatte son ego et embrasse-le ! Allez, cours ! lança-t-elle en la poussant dans le dos.

Jenny quitta donc la maison et lorsque Lily retourna au salon, elle fut heureuse de constater que sa sœur et Vernon n'y étaient plus. Ses parents, en revanche, ne manquaient pas à l'appel. Lily joua à la petite fille charmante qui s'en veut à mort de sa conduite et s'excusa une bonne douzaine de fois. Bien entendu, elle eut droit à l'habituel sermon sur la fraternité et dû attendre patiemment qu'ils terminent le discours que tous connaissaient par cœur.

- Mais je dois absolument aller voir James, dit-elle. On s'est disputé et je voudrais qu'on s'explique.

Elle fit à son père ce regard suppliant auquel il ne pouvait jamais résister.

- Si c'est tellement important…

- Merci !

Lily sauta sur ses pieds et embrassa son père sur la joue.

- Mais je veux que tu t'excuses à Pétunia.

Elle aurait du se douter que c'était trop beau pour être vrai.

- À condition qu'elle s'excuse aussi, grogna Lily qui détestait faire des excuses à sa soeur.

- Elle va le faire, je t'en passe un papier.

- C'est d'accord, alors, dit-elle à contrecœur.

Elle allait mettre un pied hors de la pièce lorsque son père l'interpella de nouveau.

- Est-ce que tu rentres dormir ? demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire.

- Si je rentre, ça sera mauvais signe, répondit-elle, une lueur malicieuse dans ses yeux verts.

* * *

Ce fut Mme Potter qui ouvrit la porte à Lily. Mal à l'aise, la jeune femme baissa les yeux en saluant sa belle-mère, craignant qu'elle ne soit déjà au courant de leur prise de bec. 

- Entre, Lily, entre ! dit Mme Potter en s'effaçant pour lui laisser le passage. Ça me fait plaisir de te voir, je voulais justement te parler. Entre femmes.

Intriguée et légèrement inquiète, Lily suivit la femme jusqu'au salon inoccupé. Gentiment, Mme Potter lui fit signe de prendre place et lorsqu'elle s'adressa à Lily, sa voix était presque un murmure.

- Je m'inquiète pour mon James, dit-elle. Ça fait deux jours qu'il mange à peine, qu'il ne dit pas un mot et qu'il reste barricadé dans sa chambre chaque fois qu'il est à la maison. Je me demande même s'il s'est douché récemment. Dis-moi, est-ce qu'il s'est passé… quelque chose, entre vous deux ?

Lily fut heureuse de voir que James avait mal vécu leur mini-séparation, mais s'efforça tant bien que mal de ne pas le montrer.

- Eh bien, en fait, on a eu une petite… dispute, dit-elle en rosissant un peu. C'est pour ça que je suis ici.

- Oh, fit-elle simplement, j'ose espérer que… James !

Lily pivota pour se trouver face à face avec son petit ange. Son souffle se coupa et son cœur sembla manquer un battement. Il était si beau ! Elle chercha ses yeux, mais il ne la regardait pas.

- Maman, dit-il d'une voix légèrement rauque, tu veux bien…

- Oh oui ! Bien sûr, assura-t-elle en sortant rapidement de la pièce sur la pointe des pieds.

Elle referma doucement la porte derrière elle et s'éclipsa. James ne dit mot avant d'entendre une porte se fermer, signe que sa mère s'était retirée dans sa chambre. Il eut un petit moment de surprise ; Mme Potter était plutôt du genre à écouter aux portes…

James prit place dans un fauteuil face à Lily mais évita avec brio de croiser le regard de sa copine. Lily eut un pincement au cœur en pensant qu'il devait lui en vouloir énormément pour se comporter de la sorte.

- Je suis désolée, James, murmura-t-elle, cherchant vainement à attraper son regard.

Il eut un petit sourire triste en triturant du bout des doigts le tissu de son fauteuil.

- Tu ne me fais pas confiance ? demanda-t-il subitement.

- Mais si ! assura-t-elle. C'est… en Jennifer que je n'avais pas confiance.

Cette seule pensée aurait pu la faire sourire… en d'autres circonstances.

- Je t'aime, tu le sais, au moins ?

- Je sais bien…

Il se pencha légèrement vers elle et la regarda droit dans les yeux. Le cœur de Lily battit plus fort. Ses cheveux étaient encore plus désordonnés que d'habitude – bien que cela semblait impossible – et jamais ses lèvres n'avaient semblé aussi attirantes.

- Si tu le sais, comment est-ce que tu peux penser une seule seconde que je puisse te laisser pour Jenny !

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de la jeune femme de détourner les yeux, prise d'un soudain embarra.

- Je me suis conduite comme une idiote, dit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Elle agrippa le tissu léger de sa jupe et refoula tant bien que mal son envie de pleurer.

- Parce que… parce que je t'aime, commença-t-elle alors que ses yeux devenaient dangereusement humides, et que… j'ai peur de… de te… perdre.

Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues rosies et James les essuya délicatement du pouce avant de prendre son visage dans ses mains et de la forcer à le regarder dans les yeux.

- Tu ne me perdras pas, dit-il doucement. Jamais.

Ses sanglots redoublèrent d'intensité. Elle avait eu si peur et tant de peine. Elle se glissa tendrement entre les bras ouvert de James et s'assit sur ses genoux, le visage dans son cou. Son odeur douce et apaisante calma ses larmes. Il la berça quelques minutes, déposant de temps à autres un baiser sur le haut de sa tête. Il ne leur fallu que peu de temps pour se remettre de leurs émotions.

- C'est vrai que tu ne mangeais presque pas ? demanda Lily lorsqu'elle eut retrouvé son sourire.

- Ouais, avoua-t-il.

- Et que tu ne disais rien ?

- On ne peut plus vrai.

- Et que tu te barricadais ?

- J'imagine qu'on peut dire ça.

- Est-ce que tu as continué de te doucher, au moins ?

- Pourquoi ? Je pue ? demanda-t-il faussement vexé en faisant mine de se renifler l'aisselle.

Elle rigola, le nez toujours dans son cou. Il n'avait jamais senti aussi bon.

- Non, sérieusement, reprit James, je te jure que je me suis lavé. C'était au cas où tu débarquerais à l'improviste…

- Hmm, bonne idée. Ta propreté fait ton charme, le taquina-t-elle.

- Puisqu'on en parle, si madame a envie de pousser plus loin l'étude de mes charmes, je connais un endroit bien plus agréable, dit-il, ses yeux pétillant d'une lueur suggestive.

Lily fit mine d'étudier la proposition.

- Je crois que j'en meurs d'envie, dit-elle avec malice.

Il se remit sur ses pieds et, tirant Lily à lui, l'embrassa avec tendresse. Sans se faire prier, Lily laissa James l'entraîner jusqu'à sa chambre.

Ils avaient deux jours à rattraper…


	6. Debbie la vénéneuse

Chapitre 6 :

Debbie la vénéneuse

Un coup d'œil au calendrier et un bref calcul mental permirent à Sirius de faire une constatation surprenante. Cela faisait sept jours que Jennifer avait emménagé avec lui. Déjà ? Sirius vérifia son calcul. Il ne s'était pas trompé. Il sourit. Ça avait passé sacrément vite. Il fallait bien dire que la semaine avait forte en distractions de toutes sortes, la plus mémorable étant sans contredit l'incident du propriétaire de motel amoureux.

Ils avaient finalement réussi à lui faire retrouver un semblant de lucidité intellectuelle. Lorsqu'ils lui avaient fait boire leur antidote ultra concentré, le pauvre homme était devenu tout étourdi, les yeux dans le vague. Jennifer en avait profité pour lui redire que tout était fini et l'homme n'avait pas bronché. Il s'était retourné, avait descendu les escaliers en tenant la rampe à deux mains et avait glissé comme un parfait idiot sur l'avant-dernière marche de l'escalier. Jenny avait d'ailleurs soutenu dur comme fer que Sirius avait provoqué la chute d'un petit coup de baguette, mais à ce jour, aucune preuve n'était parvenue à l'incriminer. Nananinanère !

Audrey, quant à elle, avait adopté Jennifer un peu comme sa grande sœur. Toutes deux se plaisaient à jaser quidditch ensemble. Jennifer passait d'ailleurs la majeure partie de ses journées au terrain de Quidditch et Audrey adorait aller la voir pratiquer. Les championnats du monde approchaient très vite et, bien que la participation de l'équipe de Grande-Bretagne soit assurée, il était essentiel que chacun soit à son meilleur. Jenny ne chômait donc pas, passant d'entraînements en conférences de presse. La Gazette du Sorcier présentait chaque semaine le portrait d'un des joueurs de l'équipe. La dernière en date était une certaine Debbie Heydrich, laquelle semblait être tout un numéro. Sirius avait bien voulu que Jennifer lise l'article, mais celle-ci s'était contentée de le balancer aux ordures sans un regard.

- J'ai droit à suffisamment de sa condescendance à l'entraînement, elle ne viendra sûrement pas me relancer à la maison, avait-elle commenté.

Audrey avait elle aussi offert une distraction intéressante lorsqu'elle avait réglé de manière catégorique la question du partage des chambres.

- Jenny va dormir dans ma chambre, avait-elle déclaré sans tambours ni trompettes.

- Ah oui ? Et pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne dormirait pas dans la mienne, demanda bien inutilement Sirius. On a le même âge.

Audrey secoua négativement la tête.

- Elle n'est pas assez grande, répliqua Audrey.

- Et alors ?

- C'est papa qui me l'a dit, répondit Audrey avec un air savant. C'est parce qu'Alyson était très grande qu'elle dormait dans ta chambre.

Sirius avait trouvé la situation relativement amusante, compte tenu du fait qu'Alyson mesurait en définitive quatre pouces de moins que Jennifer.

- Eh bien, puisque c'est toi qui le dit, se rendit Sirius.

Le jour du départ d'Audrey arriva étrangement vite. Jenny aurait donc une chambre à elle seule, et Sirius cesserait de travailler depuis la maison.

À genoux sur sa chaise, assise sur ses talons, Audrey grignotait distraitement un coin de toast tandis que son frère, très peu soucieux des actualités, feuilletait rapidement le journal à la recherche des petites annonces. Un stylo entre les dents, Sirius parcourait de haut en bas les nombreuses colonnes lorsque Jenny les rejoignit. De sa chaise, il l'aperçut du coin de l'œil. Ses cheveux noués en une queue de cheval ainsi que ses vêtements amples et confortables indiquaient que, ce matin encore, un entraînement de quidditch était au programme.

- Alors dites-moi, commença Sirius une fois que Jenny fut assise à la table devant son petit déjeuner, on dort bien dans la chambre des petites ?

Jenny lui lança un regard en coin.

- Audrey ronfle, fit-elle avec un air de gamine ultra gâtée.

La petite releva vivement les yeux de son assiette. L'orgueil venait de prendre une sacrée fessée.

- Même pas vrai, c'est Sirius qui ronfle, grogna-t-elle en enfonçant son index dans le ventre de son frère.

- Si peu de solidarité fraternelle, se plaignit-il en levant théâtralement les yeux au ciel. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne termines pas tes valises au lieu de me narguer ?

Sur une grimace amusée à son frangin, Audrey quitta la pièce et s'engouffra dans la chambre où traînaient encore ses brosses à cheveux, ses élastiques et ses petites robes.

- J'ai fait du café, tu n'en veux pas ? demanda Sirius, ne remarquant aucune tasse sur la table devant Jennifer – phénomène peu habituel.

_- Toi_, tu as fait du café ! s'exclama Jenny avec de grands yeux, pesant bien fort sur chaque parole. Je croyais que tu n'en buvais pas.

- Peut-être, mais _toi_ tu en bois.

- Alors, tu m'as fait du café ? rectifia-t-elle avec un sourire en coin. Ce qu'il est gentil ! Serait-je tombée sur le co-locataire parfait ?

- Bien sûr ! s'exclama Sirius avec toute la modestie du monde.

Elle sourit en se levant pour se servir et Sirius retourna à son journal. Lorsque Jenny, rassise à ses côtés, porta nonchalamment sa tasse à ses lèvres, il vit nettement une grimace à peine dissimulée raidir ses traits.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il.

- Oh… euh… c'est que… ton café, il goûte… il a un arrière goût de… goudron, disons. Sans vouloir t'insulter ! ajouta-t-elle prestement.

- Vraiment ? fit-il, surpris. J'ai du faire une erreur dans la recette…

Jenny le dévisagea.

- Une erreur dans la _recette _!

- Pourquoi pas ?

- Pour rien, non, pour rien. Dis-moi plutôt où tu planques ton sucre.

- Juste-là, fit-il en pointant distraitement une armoire.

Il l'entendit s'affairer derrière lui. Une bonne minute s'écoula avant qu'elle ne rassoie. Il lui jeta un regard en coin.

- Il était au fond, expliqua-t-elle en versant de pleines cuillérées de sucre dans sa petite tasse.

- Tu t'arranges pour te retrouver avec du sucre à saveur de café, fit paisiblement remarquer Sirius.

- Dis plutôt du sucre à saveur de pétrole.

- Parce que mademoiselle sait ce que goûte le pétrole ?

- Ben, après avoir prit une gorgée de _ça_, j'en ai une nette idée.

Il sourit. L'art de tout exagérer.

- C'est pas méchant, Sirius, c'est juste qu'il est très fort ton café ! fit Jennifer, tentant de se justifier.

- C'est pas grave. C'est mon premier de toute façon.

Alors que Sirius retournait à sa lecture, Jenny tenta une autre gorgée. Le sucre ne sembla pas la satisfaire outre mesure puisqu'elle vida sa tasse dans l'évier.

- Tu crois que ton café est biodégradable ? demanda-t-elle, prise d'un soudain élan écologique.

Il lui lança un regard en biais, un regard plutôt noir, et elle s'intéressa soudain à un sujet tout autre.

- C'est quoi ça ? demanda-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus l'épaule de Sirius. La presse moldue ?

- Oui.

- Sirius Black lit la presse moldue ! Je crois bien que c'est la fin des poules pas de dents.

- Ha. Ha. Ha. Sirius Black te fait remarquer qu'il habite un appartement typiquement moldu.

Sur quoi, il lui fit sa grimace la plus digne.

- Un appartement où il n'y a ni télévision, ni téléphone, ne peut être considéré comme typiquement moldu.

- Et alors ? J'ai un four !

- Tu ne sais même pas t'en servir.

- Là tu me vexes ! Je l'utilise souvent.

- Pfft ! Il n'est même pas branché !

- Pas besoin d'éleztrissité quand on a une baguette !

Jennifer eut un petit rire.

- Électricité, Sirius. Et, de ce que je vois, il y a encore bien des choses que je vais devoir t'apprendre. À commencer par comment faire du café potable.

Il fit la moue et retourna à son journal. Visiblement, il ne trouverait pas ce qu'il cherchait là-dedans. Légèrement déçu, il tourna de nouveau les pages, cette fois-ci à la recherche des mots croisés. Ne parvenant pas à trouver aucun des trois premiers mots, il choisit de laisser de côté le journal et de réengager la conversation avec Jennifer.

- Tu t'entraînes ce matin.

Ce n'était pas une question.

- Eh oui. On commence par deux heures de terrain. Ensuite un reporter d'un magazine suisse vient nous rencontrer. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, on ne fait même pas parti des favoris pour la Coupe du monde. En après-midi, on va avoir droit à une séance de positivisme avec notre Motivateur attitré. Je crois que le thème d'aujourd'hui c'est « les bienfaits de la cohésion au sein d'une équipe », ou un truc du genre. Et par la suite, on s'entraîne en intensité.

- Ça promet.

- Oh oui. Et quand on a Debbie dans les pattes, c'est toujours magistral.

- Quand est-ce que vous partez pour la France ?

- La Coupe du monde débute samedi prochain, alors on va devoir partir jeudi dans la journée.

Elle jeta un œil à sa montre.

- D'ailleurs, je ferais bien d'y aller si je ne veux pas avoir droit au sermon des retardataires.

- Bonne journée, alors.

- Merci.

Elle embrassa Sirius sur la joue et, en sortant de la pièce, passa à un cheveu de se cogner à Audrey qui traînait derrière elle un très gros sac. Jenny se pencha à sa hauteur et la serra dans ses bras.

- Tu t'en vas déjà ? demanda Audrey avec des yeux déçus.

- Oui. Et je ne pourrai pas revenir avant que ton papa vienne te chercher, mais Sirius et moi on va aller te voir bientôt.

- D'accord.

L'instant suivant, la jeune femme avait transplané.

Le petit tapotement des doigts d'Audrey contre le journal tira Sirius de son immobilisme.

- Sirius, regarde, la photo ! Elle ne bouge pas, fit remarquer Audrey en pointant la une du journal moldu.

- C'est bizarre, c'est vrai. Il faudrait leur dire qu'ils se sont trompés de photo !

- Ouais. Sirius, apporte-moi un jus.

- Le mot magique ?

- S'il-te-plaît.

- Pardon ?

- S'il-te-plaît-mon-beau-Sirius-d'amour-que-j'aime-de-tout-mon-coeur !

- Notre père t'a si bien élevée, beauté.

Sirius se leva et sortit deux verres qu'il déposa sur le bord du comptoir. Alors qu'il cherchait du jus dans le réfrigérateur (qui lui au moins était branché), on cogna à la porte. Audrey sauta sur ses pieds comme un ressort.

- C'est papa, c'est papa ! cria-t-elle en bondissant vers la porte.

Sirius l'entendit mener un combat féroce contre la poignée.

- Sirius ! La porte veut pas s'ouvrir !

- Tourne de l'autre côté, lança-t-il avec un sourire.

Puisque sa sœur semblait avoir totalement oublié son désir de sucre, Sirius remit le jus au réfrigérateur et la rejoignit dans l'entrée. Il la trouva étroitement serrée dans les bras de son père, les yeux fermés dans une apparente félicité. Sirius songea à quel point Jenny les aurait trouvés mignons tous les deux et il ne put réprimer un sourire.

- Sirius ! s'exclama son père en se détachant d'Audrey et en prenant son aîné dans ses bras. Audrey ne t'a pas fait la vie trop dure ?

- Ben en dehors du fait qu'elle nous a mis la police sur le dos pour une histoire de cambriolage de voiture, elle n'a pas été plus peste que d'habitude, dit-il à la blague en évitant adroitement le coup de pied de sa sœur destiné à lui défoncer le tibias.

- Ça a l'air d'aller toi, continua Rigel.

- Ouais, ouais, ça va, répondit Sirius.

- Papa, regarde mes cheveux ! s'exclama Audrey en lui montrant les deux petites tresses françaises que Jenny lui avait fait la veille.

- Wow, c'est très joli. C'est Sirius qui t'a fait ça ?

- Mais non, c'est Jennifer. C'est sa nouvelle amie.

Audrey venait d'en dire beaucoup trop au goût de Sirius.

- Vraiment ? demanda son père, pour qui le diction «la vérité sort de la bouche des enfants» était l'équivalent de la Bible.

- Merci Audrey, belle discrétion, glissa Sirius à l'oreille de sa sœur.

- Mais Jennifer dort dans ma chambre et pas dans celle de Sirius, reprit Audrey. Elle n'est pas encore assez grande.

Sirius grogna en son for intérieur. Audrey leva des grands yeux fiers vers son père qui éclata d'un rire franc (et agaçant).

- On dirait que tu ne peux rien me cacher mon grand, fit Rigel Black avec un sourire.

- On dirait bien, répondit Sirius, sans sourire cette fois.

-Qui est-elle ?

- Juste une copine. C'est l'ex-petite amie de James.

- Oh. Et comment il trouve ça, James, que tu couches avec son ex-copine ?

- On ne _couche_ pas ensemble, fit Sirius à mi-voix pour éviter qu'Audrey en entende trop. Je la dépanne, c'est tout.

- D'accord, d'accord.

Sirius comprenait bien que son père se réjouisse d'entendre parler d'une femme autre qu'Alyson pour faire changement. Par contre, Sirius se serait volontiers passé de sous-entendus. Jenny n'était qu'une copine. Pourquoi était-ce si difficile à envisager pour tout le monde ?

- Elle a mit le linge de Sirius une fois, reprit Audrey.

Sirius pleura intérieurement. Sa cause était foutue.

- Merci, Audrey. Je t'aime.

Jenny apparut dans le couloir menant à la chambre des joueurs et ce qu'elle vit devant elle la fit regretter de ne pas avoir transplané de l'autre côté. Droit devant elle, Debbie papotait avec une de ses copines. Ensemble, elles ne devaient pas avoir plus de vingt de quotient intellectuel. Elles se nourrissaient de potins et les faits incriminant étaient leur drogue.

Impossible de dire avec certitude qui était leur victime du moment mais Jenny ne se faisait pas d'idées. Lorsqu'elle fut à portée de voix, elle remarqua, sans étonnement, que leur cible n'était autre qu'elle-même.

- … et il paraît même qu'elle a dû payer pour faire partie de l'équipe, parce que tu te doutes que personne ne voulait d'elle, dit Debbie avec une flagrante satisfaction.

- Ça ne me surprend même pas, enchaîna l'autre fille.

- Tu devrais arrêter de parler dans mon dos, chérie, je vais finir par penser que tu m'aimes, fit Jenny. D'ailleurs n'oublie pas de dire à ta copine que si tu as encore un balai ici, c'est seulement parce que tu couches avec le fils du propriétaire.

- Couchait. C'est fini maintenant, se défendit Debbie.

- Si c'est fini c'est parce que maintenant tu couches avec son père, le grand boss lui-même en personne, reprit Jenny.

- Tu n'as pas le droit d'affirmer ça sans preuves.

- Tu n'as pas le droit d'affirmer que j'ai payé pour faire partie de l'équipe. Tu n'as pas de preuves.

Satisfaite, Jenny réprima un petit rire. Elle se hâta vers la chambre des joueurs, laissant Debbie à ses commérages.

L'équipe entière, exception faite de Debbie, était déjà réunie lorsque Jenny entra dans la pièce. Après un bonjour global, elle prit place entre Leslie et Mark, comme à chaque séance d'entraînement. Leslie, superficiellement bête et peu bavarde, était leur sauveuse, une remarquable gardienne de buts difficile à flouer à coup de feintes. Mark, lui, leur tenait lieu de poursuiveur vedette, surtout pour son talent. Mais son joli minois en faisait un être fort apprécié des demoiselles. Il en était une qui, si elle avait tenté de l'emprisonner dans ses filets, s'était vite fait envoyer balader, et cette « une » n'était autre que Debbie-La-Vénéneuse. Mark manquait généralement de tendresse à son égard, ce qui était loin de déplaire à Jennifer.

Ne manquait plus que le coach.

- Où est Dubois ? demanda Jenny à Mark.

Il examine le terrain.

- Encore ! Ça devient maladif. Tu trouves pas qu'il prend ça un tout petit peu trop au sérieux ?

- Je sais pas. Il a quand même une femme et un fils à nourrir.

- Arrête. S'il y a quelqu'un qui n'est pas à plaindre, c'est bien lui.

Dubois devait avoir suffisamment d'argent en banque pour s'acheter deux ou trois condos en Floride, les entraîneurs de son calibre était sacrément bien payés.

Ils terminèrent de s'habiller en silence. Un homme entra dans la pièce. À l'approche de la quarantaine, début de calvitie, l'air inquiet, pas en super forme. John Dubois.

- B'jour coach, firent à l'unisson tous les joueurs.

- B'jour, répondit-il en jetant un regard circulaire dans la chambre. Où est-ce qu'elle est encore !

- Quand je suis arrivé, elle papotait. Il y a quelqu'un que ça surprend ? Encore des ragots sur Jennifer et Gontran. Elle ne se tanne pas, on dirait, fit Mark avec mépris, voyant aisément à qui Dubois faisait allusion.

- On dirait que les photos de lui et moi ne la convainquent toujours pas, remarqua Jennifer.

- Si c'était notre meilleure, je ne dis pas, mais elle ne peut pas jouer comme un pied et être en retard à la fois ! s'exclama Rick, capitaine et batteur de l'équipe, qui ne portait pas non plus Debbie dans son cœur.

La rumeur voulait que Rick et Debbie aient eu une aventure. Apparemment, leur liaison n'aurait pas duré plus de quarante-cinq minutes et se serait soldée en guérilla. Depuis, Rick était un membre à part entière des réunions anti-Debbie de l'équipe.

- Je vois pas pourquoi vous en faites tout un plat. Elle n'est pas si pire.

Onze têtes pivotèrent instantanément vers Kalie. Attrapeuse remplaçante. Atrocement énergique, légèrement trop lorsque venait le temps de chercher un vif d'or. Elle mordait à toutes les feintes et était si occupée à regarder de tous bords tous côtés qu'elle voyait rarement le vif avant qu'il aboutisse dans le poing de l'attrapeur adverse. Malgré tout, elle était d'une aide psychologique indéniable, la seule à détenir le secret du « comment remettre une équipe sur le piton après une défaite écrasante ».

- C'est vrai, je crois que Kalie a raison, fit Jack le batteur.

Personne ne lui en tint vraiment rigueur. Jack se faisait toujours une obligation d'abonder dans le sens de Kalie. Bryan, l'attrapeur _numéro uno_ de l'équipe, ne put cependant réprimer un fou rire. Jack lui lança un regard vexé, quittant pour l'occasion Kalie des yeux.

C'est le moment que choisit Debbie pour faire son entrée.

- Désolée ! J'ai pas vu le temps passer, fit-elle d'un air exagérément navré.

- Pas vu le temps passer, mon œil ! grogna Mark.

Debbie n'entendit pas, ou alors elle feignit un accès de surdité. L'entraîneur la réprimanda plutôt superficiellement, se contentant de lui rappeler que la ponctualité était de mise.

- Ce type n'a vraiment pas de colonne ! glissa Mark à l'oreille de Jenny. Il devrait me laisser lui passer un savon. Crois-moi, elle arriverait à l'heure.

L'entraîneur se frotta les mains et toussa pour attirer l'attention. Le silence tomba et, comme de gentils élèves bien disciplinés, ils écoutèrent attentivement.

- J'ai appris hier que notre premier match serait contre la Russie.

Un murmure de découragement traversa l'assistance

- Aïe ! On va être pleins de bleus pour le deuxième match ! fit remarquer Alexander, le batteur remplaçant.

- Ça c'est si on s'en sort sans commotions cérébrales, ajouta Bryan avec son optimisme naturel.

- Quoi ? Les russes sont forts sur la batte ? demanda Gregory.

Gregory était le plus jeune de la bande, dix-sept ans seulement, tout frais sorti de Poudlard. Énorme potentiel, mais trop peu d'expérience.

- Je dirais qu'ils en font une utilisation pour le moins intempestive, précisa Jack.

- Exactement, reprit l'entraîneur, et il va falloir travailler sur ça. Jack, Rick et Alex, attendez-vous à ne pas chômer pour la prochaine semaine, dit Dubois en désignant ses trois batteurs. Il va nous falloir des défenseurs parfaits.

Un silence retomba pendant lequel les batteurs hochaient pensivement la tête.

- Leslie et Gregory, continua-t-il en se tournant vers les gardiens, attendez-vous à être leurs cibles principales. Ils vont tout faire pour vous envoyer aux urgences.

Le visage de Gregory passa du beige au blanc. Il ne serait sans doute pas devant les buts le jour du match contre la Russie, mais mieux valait l'y préparer, juste au cas.

Rick, en bon capitaine qu'il était, lui donna une tape amicale dans le dos pour ne pas qu'il s'inquiète et un peu de couleur remonta au visage de Gregory. Leslie, elle, était restée de glace. Ce n'était certainement pas un ridicule batteur russe qui allait la rendre hystérique !

- Pour ce qui est des poursuiveurs, vous devrez vous aussi faire preuve d'une grande vigilance. Vous serez vous aussi des cibles de choix pour les batteurs Russes. Vous ne pourrez pas compter en permanence sur _vos_ batteurs pour vous sortir du trouble, même si Jack s'engage à frapper jusqu'à totale désintégration tout cognard assez culotté pour toucher à un poil de cheveu d'un de ses coéquipiers.

Jack approuva d'un signe de tête solennel, non sans un furtif regard vers Kalie.

- Si nous remportons le match contre la Russie, nous affronterons par la suite le gagnant du match Portugal-Soudan. Selon toute vraisemblance, le Soudan se fera laver. Si le deuxième match s'annonce moins meurtrier que le premier, il faudra tout de même s'y préparer. Les portugais sont de fins stratèges, mais nous sommes des fouteurs de trouble. Ça joue en notre faveur. Et en plus, on a Connor dans nos rangs…

Souriants, tous les joueurs se tournèrent vers le poursuiveur remplaçant. Connor était d'une intelligence rare. Stratège de naissance, il mettait sur pied le plus clair des stratégies utilisées par l'équipe. Faute de pouvoir toutes les mettre en pratique (Debbie, ayant passablement de difficulté à comprendre l'essence même du concept de stratégie, passait sans cesse le souaffle à tort et à travers), ils avaient trouvé des moyens pour le moins inventif de faire échouer les stratégies des équipes adverses. D'où leur réputation de fouteurs de trouble. Là-dessus, les joueurs Russes, plus enclins à l'utilisation de la batte qu'à celle de leur tête, détenaient un avantage indéniable.

- Coach, est-ce que vous avez décidé qui jouera en première ligne ? demanda Debbie.

Dubois sembla mal-à-l'aise. Tous les joueurs redevinrent silencieux.

- Heum… oui. En fait, comme vous le savez tous, pour chacun des blocs que nous allons jouer, que ce soit les seizième, les huitièmes ou les quarts de finales, la composition de l'équipe doit rester inchangée, à moins, bien sûr, que survienne un incident rendant l'un des joueurs inapte à prendre part à la compétition.

- On le sait, coach, fit remarquer Mark, mais on veut savoir qui va composer l'équipe de base pour la première ronde des qualifications.

- Oui, oui, j'y viens, reprit Dubois. Ça a été un choix difficile à faire, je vous assure…

- Coach ! fit Mark avec suffisamment d'impatience dans la voix pour pousser Dubois à aller droit au but.

- Leslie sera la gardienne, annonça Dubois.

Cela ne surprit personne. Gregory sembla même soulagé de ne pas avoir à affronter les Russes.

- Les deux batteurs que j'ai choisis sont Rick et Jack. Désolé Alex.

- C'est pas grave, coach. Tant que je peux jouer dans un des blocs suivants.

Dubois sembla soulagé.

- Kalie a été choisie pour être attrapeur. Bryan, je te garde pour la ronde suivante.

Bryan hocha la tête, mais semblait néanmoins déçu.

- Pour ce qui est des poursuiveurs…

Jenny retint son souffle.

- Bathilda, Mark et… Debbie.

Le coeur de Jennifer manqua un battement. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit l'air satisfait de Debbie et sentit ses oreilles virer au rouge. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour faire part de sa déception. Le tiers de l'équipe était déjà debout, plaidant pour Jennifer.

- Comment est-ce que vous voulez qu'on passe en seizièmes de finale avec _elle_, s'emporta Mark.

- Elle va tout faire planter ! s'exclama Alex.

- En tout cas, moi j'suis pas convaincue, Coach, c'est…

- Pourquoi pas Jenny ? Elle au moins sait épeler le mot « stratégie » !

Dubois lança à Jennifer un regard de biais, l'air de s'excuser.

- C'est l'équipe de base que j'ai concoctée, fit Dubois avec autorité. Ceux d'entre vous à qui ça ne fait pas le bonheur peuvent commencer à se chercher un poste pour une autre équipe.

Tout le monde ravala ses paroles. Un moment, le silence plana dans la salle.

- Bon, tout le monde dehors et au boulot ! fit Rick au bout d'un moment, comprenant que le meeting était terminé et qu'il ne valait pas la peine d'argumenter.

Il n'en fallut pas davantage pour que la salle se vide.

Ils prirent une quinzaine de minutes pour se réchauffer. Quelques étirements, un ou deux piqués, un enchaînement de loopings et autres manœuvres périlleuses. Ils redescendirent au sol pour recevoir les instructions de l'entraîneur.

Bathilda fut envoyée sur le terrain la première pour un exercice d'agilité. Jenny admirait beaucoup le vol de la jeune femme : sa technique était impeccable, son assurance déstabilisante et ses tirs étaient très précis. Bathilda était dans la vingtaine avancée, elle était mariée depuis quatre ans et avait déjà pondu un gamin.

- Comment a été l'installation chez ton ami ?

Jenny sursauta et se tourna vers Alexander, réalisant tout juste qu'il était assis à ses côtés.

- Oh ! Bien, bien.

Alexander jouait au poste de batteur remplaçant. Il aurait sans doute pu jouer davantage s'il n'étudiait pas également à temps partiel. Alex souhaitait devenir avocat et se spécialiser dans la défense des droits des créatures magiques. Son dada du moment était les droits des loups-garous, ce que Jennifer approuvait tout particulièrement. Alex avait une foi quasi inébranlable en la justice et, bien que Jenny appréciait son innocence, elle était loin de partager la foi du jeune homme. Et Alexander avait de très belles lèvres, ce à quoi Jenny était particulièrement sensible.

- Quand est-ce qu'on le rencontre ce bel inconnu ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

- Bientôt, j'imagine, bientôt.

- Mais encore…

- Un jour à une heure quelconque. Ça te va ?

- Attends-toi à ce que je débarque chez toi sans avertir si ce jour n'est pas bientôt…

Elle sourit et reporta son attention sur le terrain. Dubois venait d'envoyer Debbie sur le terrain…

- Ça serait bien de pouvoir se débarrasser d'elle, fit pensivement Alex.

- Ce serait trop bien pour être vrai, songea Jennifer.

- T'en fais pas, Jenny. Je suis sûr qu'il aurait préféré par cent fois t'avoir sur l'équipe de base plutôt que Debbie.

- C'est pas très clair ça. C'est lui qui la concocte l'équipe. Il doit savoir assez bien merci qui il veut mettre dedans.

- J'ai l'impression qu'il subit la pression du grand boss. Mais je me trompe peut-être, reprit Alex.

Jennifer le regarda du coin de l'œil.

- Il n'a pas son mot à dire, le grand boss. Tant qu'on gagne…

- Justement. Semblerait que cette saison-ci pourrait être la dernière de Dubois à la barre de l'équipe nationale. Si on ne fait pas belle figure à la coupe du monde…

- Mais d'où est-ce que tu tiens ça ? l'interrogea Jennifer.

- C'est sans importance.

- Ah… d'accord.

Jenny reporta son attention sur le terrain.

- Ce que je ne comprend pas, reprit Alexander, c'est pourquoi le propriétaire voudrait tellement de Debbie sur l'équipe de base. Mauvaise comme elle est, elle lui fait sans doute perdre de l'argent.

- Debbie est sa maîtresse.

- Mais d'où est-ce que tu tiens ça ?

Alexander semblait sceptique.

- C'est sans importance, nargua Jennifer.

- Ah, _come on _!

- Bah, quand j'ai proposé que la seule raison pour laquelle elle avait encore un balai ici était qu'elle couche avec le grand manitou, elle n'a pas démenti.

- C'est pas une preuve, ça, tu peux pas présenter ça en cour.

- J'avais pas l'intention de la poursuivre.

Alex haussa les épaules.

- De toute façon, ce qu'il faudrait, c'est pouvoir s'en débarrasser, fit Mark qui venait de s'asseoir à ses côtés.

- Ça c'est vrai, approuva Jennifer. Ça ne serait pas une grande perte pour l'humanité…

- Je ne parlais pas de la tuer…

- Ah, fit Jenny sur un ton déçu.

- … Juste de la blesser un peu…

- T'es malade dans la tête, Mark.

- Mais non, pense-y Jen, si elle est _incapable_ de jouer, c'est toi qui prend sa place sur le terrain.

- Tu ne m'embarqueras pas là-dedans. Je ne veux pas faire de la prison pour homicide involontaire.

- T'en fais pas, jolie. Je m'occupe de tout. Crois-moi, tu va la faire la première ronde des qualifications.

- Fais-toi pas pogner, là !

- Promis.

Jennifer rigola un peu. Mark était un type marrant. Elle se tourna vers Alexander qui lui ne riait pas.

- Jenny, je crois qu'il était sérieux, s'inquiéta Alex.

- Mais non, c'est Mark, lui assura Jennifer.

- On verra bien…

Jennifer ne fut pas fâchée de quitter le stade en fin d'après-midi. Elle transplana près de l'appartement et laissa ses jambes lourdes la traîner jusqu'à la porte. Elle trouva Sirius au salon, assis en indien sur un divan. Il gribouillait sur un parchemin qu'il avait posé sur un épais volume devant lui. À ses pieds, des dizaines de feuilles noircies à l'encre s'étendaient devant lui. Il fit une trêve dans son boulot lorsqu'il la vit arriver.

Il lui raconta en détails comment Audrey avait fait pour convaincre leur père que Jenny et lui couchaient ensemble.

- C'était du grand art, vraiment, commenta Sirius.

Jenny trouva la situation très amusante. Mais lorsque Sirius s'informa de sa journée au stade, son sourire se glaça sensiblement.

- Bof… pas vraiment envie d'en parler…

- Ah, d'accord.

Un moment, ils restèrent en silence.

- Ru ne m'as jamais reparlé de ton Gontran Machin, fit remarquer Sirius au bout d'un moment.

Jenny sourit en basculant la tête vers l'arrière.

- Gontran, Gontran, dit-elle pensivement. Je l'ai rencontré dans un match de quidditch. Il était batteur pour l'équipe adverse. Il était très séduisant, il faut bien l'avouer. On est sorti ensemble deux mois.

- Et c'est tout ? Tu n'as rien d'autre à déclarer ?

- Non. Je ne crois pas que tu veuilles les détails, répondit-elle avec un léger clin d'œil.

- Ça va aller, merci, fit Sirius en levant la main.

- C'est bien ce que je me disais.

- Et… as-tu eu d'autres copains ?

- Un. Achille. Pendant six mois. On a fini par réaliser qu'on était de très bons amis et non pas des amoureux.

- Tu lui parles encore ?

- Oui, on s'écrit souvent. C'est mon meilleur copain. Il m'aidait toujours avec mon français, il m'aidait à m'entraîner au quidditch, il me faisait réviser avant chaque examen. Je n'ai pas rencontré beaucoup de types aussi chouettes que lui.

_Tap tap tap _

Dans un même mouvement, Sirius et Jennifer tournèrent la tête vers la fenêtre où une superbe chouette hulotte tapait du bec.

- C'est la chouette de Remus, remarqua Sirius en laissant entrer le volatile.

La chouette laissa tomber sa lettre aux pieds de Sirius qui la décacheta d'un mouvement sec. Il en sortit un petit parchemin. Ses yeux parcoururent les lignes à une vitesse folle. Jenny ne le quittait pas des yeux.

- Quoi ? Quelqu'un est mort ?

… _Suspense…_


	7. Mon ex et moi

Chapitre 7 :

_Mon ex et moi_

-

Maggy était pelotonnée au fond d'un canapé dans une des salles d'attente de l'hôpital, rongeant son frein en silence. Elle n'avait pas dit grand-chose depuis la dernière heure et Remus, bien que compréhensif, commençait à s'en inquiéter. Dimitri était assis près d'eux, les yeux dans le vague.

Eleanor venait tout juste d'être hospitalisée après s'être littéralement évanouie dans les bras de Remus alors qu'il lui rendait visite. Un médecin et une infirmière s'occupaient d'elle dans la chambre adjacente. Lorsque le médecin sortit finalement de la chambre, il s'avança vers Maggy et son frère.

- Est-ce qu'elle va mieux ? demanda immédiatement Maggy.

- Pour l'instant. On est parvenu à la réanimer. Mais comme vous vous en doutez, ça pourrait être de courte durée.

Maggy semblait perplexe.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? l'interrogea Dimitri.

- L'espérance de vie des patients atteints du syndrome de Wreckensfield dépasse rarement douze mois…

- Un syndrome ! Quel syndrome ?

Ce fut au tour du médecin d'être perplexe.

- Vous êtes bien les enfants de madame Eleanor Keith ?

Dimitri et Maggy hochèrent la tête en chœur.

- Votre mère vit avec le syndrome de Wreckensfield depuis un peu plus de dix mois. Je suis le médecin traitant qui s'est occupé d'elle tout ce temps.

La voyant chanceler dangereusement, Remus prit Maggy par les épaules et la fit s'asseoir sur la chaise derrière elle. Dimitri, s'il semblait encore apte à se tenir sur ses pieds, avait néanmoins le teint aussi blanc que les murs. Puisque aucun d'eux ne semblait trouver quoi que ce soit à dire, le médecin continua.

- J'en déduis donc que madame Keith a préféré garder le silence quant à sa condition, conclut-il.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ce… syndrome ? demanda une Maggy visiblement angoissée.

- Voudriez-vous me suivre jusqu'à mon bureau ? J'ai l'impression que nous avons quelques petites choses à nous dire.

Remus promit de rester tout près de la chambre d'Eleanor, juste au cas où, tandis que Maggy et Dimitri suivaient le docteur jusqu'à son bureau un peu plus loin.

Remus se rassit. La soirée était décidément riche en émo…

Elle passa devant lui. L'espace de deux secondes elle fut dans son champ de vision, tout près, si près qu'il aurait pu la toucher. Ses longs cheveux traînant derrière elle. Elle ne l'avait pas vu, elle ne se doutait de rien. Remus se leva de son siège et s'avança pour la voir continuer son chemin dans le corridor, belle, mais _belle_ !

Il ne s'en rendit pas compte mais ses mécanismes de survie s'enclenchèrent. Il la suivit jusqu'à l'escalier qu'elle descendait maintenant.

- Tania !

Elle se figea sur le pallier et se retourna, levant les yeux pour savoir qui venait de l'appeler. Plus haut, dans l'escalier, Remus avait l'air d'un brochet, admirant son ex-copine dans son uniforme d'infirmière.

- Remus…

Avoir été dans son état normal, Remus aurait sans doute décelé une once de panique dans le ton de la jeune femme.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Remus ?

- Oh, c'est… la mère de Maggy est malade… oui très malade. Le syndrome de Machin-field là…

- Oh…

Le visage de Tania s'adoucit légèrement, mais elle semblait gênée par l'insistance dans les yeux de Remus qui ne prenait même pas le temps de cligner des paupières. Les gens qui passaient près d'eux dans l'escalier leur jetaient de drôles de regards.

- Je dois y aller, fit Tania au bout d'un moment.

Elle se retourna et dévala l'escalier.

- D'accord, bonne journée Tany !

Toujours semi-absent mentalement, Remus remonta les escaliers et retourna sur son siège. Ce ne fut que lorsque ses fesses touchèrent le banc qu'il réalisa ce qu'il venait de faire. Il avait été carrément stupide. Qui plus est stupide _et bête_ ! Il l'avait fixée comme si elle était un morceau de viande particulièrement alléchant…

Mais après réflexion, qui pourrait l'en blâmer ? Il avait presque oublié à quel point elle était belle avec ses longs cheveux blonds, son regard de miel, sa peau douce et pâle… Pourquoi est-ce qu'il se sentait revenir en arrière, deux ans plus tôt ? Il n'était quand même pas émotionnellement instable à ce point !

Lorsque Maggy et Dimitri revinrent dans la salle d'attente, à peine vingt minutes plus tard, Remus était encore anormalement agité. De ce que lui dirent le frère et la sœur, Remus comprit vaguement que le syndrome de Wreckensfield était une maladie apparemment très rare qui pousse la magie d'un individu à se retourner contre lui, perturbant ses fonctions vitales. Quelque chose du genre en tout cas. Selon toute vraisemblance, il n'existait toujours aucun traitement dont l'efficacité eut été prouvée.

Maggy oscillait entre le désespoir et la colère. Que sa propre mère crut bon de garder tout ça secret lui restait en travers de la gorge. Dimitri, lui, avait choisi le désespoir tout court.

- La boutique sera fermée demain. Tu peux prendre ta journée de congé, fit Dimitri en se tournant vers Remus.

- Ça va, je peux m'en occuper seul.

- Non, non, il y aurait trop à faire.

- J'appellerai des copains. T'en fais pas, ça va bien aller.

Dimitri sembla un brin perplexe.

- D'accord, alors fais comme tu le sens, fit-il finalement.

Le soir même, Remus se mit à la recherche de secours pour la journée du lendemain à la boutique. Les âmes généreuses de Lily et de James vinrent donc le rejoindre à sept heures trente le lendemain matin.

Tandis que Remus et Lily cherchaient dans l'arrière boutique les boîtes contenant la dernière cargaison d'herbes médicinales, James faisait le tri des étagères en désordre.

- Aah ! Lily, j'ai mal ! cria James suffisamment fort pour se faire entendre jusqu'à Gringotts.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ? demanda Lily en sortant précipitamment pour le rejoindre.

- J'ai _maaaaaal_ ! réitéra James avant de lancer un juron.

- Oui, mais qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ?

Lily, et Remus derrière elle, trouvèrent James dans la première rangée, ses deux mains plaquées contre son œil gauche, sa baguette traînant sur le sol.

- Y'a de la bave de crapaud qui vient de me gicler dans l'œil et ça _brûûûûle_ !

- Je t'avais dit de laisser ta baguette dans tes poches et de ne pas être trop sec avec les bocaux. Ceux-là sont particulièrement peureux ! fit Remus, très peu sensible au drame apparent que vivait son ami.

- J'ai oublié ! C'est juste une déformation professionnelle. Quand tu es auror, tu dois toujours avoir ta baguette à portée de la main, nom de Dieu ! J'ai mal !

- Bouge pas mon ange, je vais t'arranger ça, fit Lily en enlignant sa baguette directement dans l'œil de James.

- Eh, attention avec ça.

Lily murmura une incantation et une petite lumière bleue sortit du bout de sa baguette, enveloppant l'œil de James qui laissa échapper un cri de douleur avant de rouvrir les yeux.

- Oh la vache…

- Et là, James, dis-moi donc si ta baguette est toujours à portée de la main, fit Remus, le pied sur le bout de la baguette de James.

- Euh… ok, peut-être que j'ai fait une niaiserie là…

Remus retira son pied et James s'empressa de reprendre sa baguette.

- J'vous dis, les petits bobos d'hommes, soupira Lily.

- On s'en reparlera beauté quand un crapaud te crachera dans l'œil !

Lily lui fit un petit sourire.

- Par mesure de précautions, tu serais peut-être mieux de t'occuper des herbes, proposa Lily.

- Ouais, je crois bien que j'aime mieux ça tout compte fait…

James les quitta donc et alla s'affairer plus loin.

- Comment va Maggy ? demanda Lily au bout d'un moment.

- Oh, plutôt mal, répondit Remus, se remémorant la soirée précédente. Et Dimitri c'est pareil.

- Oh. Alors c'est très sérieux.

- Oui. En fait, le médecin croit qu'elle ne traversera pas la semaine. C'est une question d'heures.

- Ils savent ce qu'elle a ?

- Syndrome de Wreckensfield…

Lily fit une grimace.

- Ça ne se soigne pas, paraît, souligna-t-elle.

- Ça ne se soigne pas, non.

- Oh, pauvre Maggy.

Il y eut un petit moment de silence embarrassé. Ni Lily, ni Remus ne parlaient, n'en voyant pas la nécessité. Remus vit Lily s'étirer le cou comme pour s'assurer que James était hors de portée de voix.

- Remus, faut qu'on cause, fit Lily à voix basse.

- Euh… d'accord… T'as des problèmes de couple ?

- Non, non, je voulais te parler d'une amie…

- Si c'est encore pour essayer d'organiser un _blind date_ tu peux oublier ça tout de sui…

- C'est Tania.

Remus ouvrit grand les yeux.

- Pour un _blind date_, _anytime_ ! fit Remus sans vraiment réfléchir.

Lily le fixa d'un air étrange.

- Tu l'as revue ?

- Non.

Le mensonge ne sembla pas convaincre Lily qui sembla inquiète.

- Tu l'as revue.

Remus ne répondit rien. Il était inutile de chercher à la convaincre. De toute façon, au fond de lui, il avait envie d'en parler avec quelqu'un.

- À l'hôpital, avoua Remus. Elle est passée devant moi et… je sais pas j'ai comme _fondu_.

- Oh mon dieu j'aurais tellement dû t'en parler avant !

Remus ne comprenait pas trop où Lily s'en allait avec ses skis. Son regard interrogateur sembla rappeler à Lily qu'il serait bien qu'elle s'exprime plus en détails.

- Écoute, n'en parle pas à James, d'accord, mais il m'arrive d'aller la voir à l'hôpital…

_- Pardon _!

- Chut ! Moins fort !

- T'es malade et tu me demande de cacher ça à James !

- T'es con, j'ai rien, moi ! C'est Tania.

Remus sentit comme une bouffée d'air chaud envahir son visage.

- Tania est malade ? demanda-t-il, légèrement paniqué.

- Non elle est… fiancée.

Un boulet de canon l'aurait heurté en plein ventre que Remus aurait sans doute eu la même expression. Lily comprit, en voyant le visage de Remus tourner au vert pâle, qu'elle venait de le brasser dangereusement.

- Avec qui ? demanda Remus à mi-chemin entre la colère et la jalousie.

- Avec… oh Remus… Samaël Malfoy… le cousin de Lucius.

Il dût saisir l'étagère devant lui pour ne pas faillir. Lui-même n'en revenait pas de se sentir trahi à ce point.

- Alors elle préfère un Malfoy à moi…

- Non, je ne crois pas qu'elle l'aime, honnêtement.

- D'habitude, quand on fiance quelqu'un, c'est parce qu'on l'aime.

Tania allait marier un mangemort… il ne pouvait pas y croire. Remus tenta de se convaincre que ce n'était pas si pire que ça.

- Tu connais sa famille comme moi, Remus. Peut-être bien qu'elle se l'est fait imposer.

- Ça oui, il la connaissait cette famille.

- Mais si elle l'aime…

Il était complètement chamboulé. Un peu fataliste, il se demanda s'il survivrait seulement à leur mariage…

Il ferma la boutique une demi-heure plus tôt ce soir-là. Ses tempes le faisaient souffrir et, de toute façon, aucun client ne s'était présenté depuis une bonne heure. Il avait la détestable impression de perdre son temps et, qui plus est, de le perdre au mauvais endroit.

Il transplana chez lui, mangea un morceau et enfila des vêtements propres avant de re-transplaner en vitesse à Ste-Mangouste. Il trouva Maggy, les genoux repliés sous son menton, calée dans un fauteuil au troisième étage, tout près de la chambre d'Eleanor. Il s'assit près d'elle sans dire un mot, fixant le mur blanc en face de lui.

- Maman dort et Dimitri est rentré chez lui, dit-elle au bout d'un moment. Il faut qu'il s'occupe de sa petite fille.

- Et toi, tu es restée ici.

- Évidemment. Il faut quelqu'un qui reste ici près d'elle.

Remus aurait volontiers accepté de la serrer dans ses bras, mais étrangement, il n'osa pas.

- Tu as l'intention de passer tout ton temps ici ? demanda Remus.

- Pourquoi pas ? Je n'ai vraiment rien de mieux à faire.

- Je ne sais pas, mais j'ai l'impression qu'un fauteuil d'hôpital, ça doit dormir plutôt mal.

- Bof. C'est un sacrifice à faire.

Il la regarda du coin de l'œil un moment, puis se dit que si la jeune femme avait hérité la tête de cochon de sa mère, il était inutile d'argumenter.

- Bon. Tu veux quelque chose à manger ? Je vais me chercher un café.

- Non merci, je n'ai pas faim.

Il était sur le point de se lever, mais se ravisa.

- Tu as mangé aujourd'hui ?

- Oui… bien sûr.

- Et tu as mangé quoi, exactement ?

- Un muffin, une orange…

- Et…

- Et un jus de pomme. Et c'est tout.

Remus songea qu'elle poussait le sacrifice un peu loin.

- Maggy, tu vas te rendre malade. Tu devrais te voir, tu vires au vert.

- J'ai pas faim, c'est tout.

- Je vais aller te chercher quelque chose à la cantine. Et quand tu auras mangé, tu vas retourner à la maison, prendre un bain chaud, une tasse de chocolat et tu vas te reposer un peu.

- Mais maman !

- Je vais rester ici en attendant que tu reviennes. S'il se passe quelque chose, je t'appelle dans la seconde.

Maggy ne semblait pas convaincue.

- Prends le temps d'y penser, proposa Remus. Je vais chercher de la bouffe.

Une fois qu'elle eut mangé, Maggy accepta de retourner chez elle l'espace de quelques heures. En observant sa silhouette s'éloigner, il constata à la démarche irrégulière de Maggy qu'il avait bien fait de l'envoyer se reposer.

Il se laissa lourdement retomber dans son fauteuil et sortit un livre de sa poche. Il tenta de se concentrer mais finit par renoncer. Claires comme du cristal, les paroles de Lily tournaient dans sa tête. Une seule chose l'obsédait à cet instant et c'était de savoir si oui ou non son ex-petite amie se trouvait dans l'édifice. Décidé, il sauta sur ses pieds et accosta la première infirmière qu'il croisa.

- Excusez-moi, connaissez-vous Tania Nelson ? demanda-t-il sans préambules.

- Qui ?

- Tania Nelson. Une belle grande blonde aux yeux dorés…

- Oh… je crois que je vois qui c'est, répondit l'infirmière avec une certaine hésitation.

- Vous savez où je pourrais la trouver ?

- Eh bien, aux dernières nouvelles, elle travaillait au département des empoisonnements.

- Où est-ce que c'est ?

- Au cinquième étage, à droite de l'escalier.

- Merci, vous êtes un ange.

Sur quoi, il la planta là et fila vers l'escalier. Il grimpa les paliers à toute allure jusqu'au cinquième étage et stoppa net. Qu'allait-il lui dire ? Pire, pourquoi la cherchait-il comme un imbécile ? Elle le croirait carrément dingue !

Il songea à tourner les talons et à retourner près de la chambre d'Eleanor, mais l'opportuniste en lui refusa de faire demi-tour. Lentement, la gorge de plus en plus sèche, il s'approcha du comptoir et choisit de cesser de réfléchir et d'improviser au besoin.

- Bonjour, dit-il maladroitement à la réceptionniste.

- Bonjour.

- Pourriez-vous me dire où je peux trouver Tania Nelson ?

- Oh, je suis désolée. Elle vient tout juste de quitter, ça fait à peine deux minutes.

Les épaules de Remus s'affaissèrent. Il remercia la dame à voix basse et redescendit les escaliers jusqu'au troisième étage, légèrement dépité.

Sa tête n'arrêtait pas. Poussé par quelque chose qu'il ne reconnut pas, il déboula presque les trois paliers d'escaliers le séparant du rez-de-chaussée. Avec beaucoup de chance, il pourrait la rattraper avant qu'elle ne quitte l'édifice. C'était une décision idiote, mais, seuls les fous vivent heureux, se dit-il.

Il fit un dérapage plus ou moins contrôlé à la sortie des escaliers et l'aperçut tout près de l'entrée. Son coeur donna un coup sauvage dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il vit qu'elle n'était pas seule. Un homme au teint pâle et aux longs cheveux blonds empoigna une Tania renfrognée par le bras et quitta avec elle l'hôpital.

En la regardant disparaître derrière les portes vitrées, Remus n'eut qu'une certitude : il ne dormirait pas de la nuit...

Il remonta au troisième étage et doucement, pour ne pas la réveiller, il ouvrit la porte de la chambre où reposait Eleanor. Il fut surpris de la trouver éveillée. Elle murmura son nom et lui fit signe d'approcher. Remus tira donc une chaise juste à côté du lit et s'y assit, serrant la main brûlante d'Eleanor dans la sienne.

- Ça a l'air d'aller mieux.

Évidemment, ce n'était ni tout à fait vrai ni complètement faux. Elle secoua lentement la tête.

- Remus, souffla-t-elle.

- Oui.

- Tu vas faire attention à Maggy ?

La voix de la vieille femme n'était plus guère qu'un souffle.

- Bien sûr, lui assura Remus.

- Elle s'inquiète bien trop. Tu es un bon garçon Remus, un bon bon garçon.

Remus sourit.

- Je voulais vous dire que vous êtes une femme extraordinaire Eleanor. Ça fera au moins ça que je ne regretterai pas d'avoir dit.

Remus était très reconnaissant de tout ce que cette femme avait fait pour lui. En plus de lui faire suffisamment confiance pour l'engager dans sa propre boutique, elle s'assurait qu'il ne manque jamais de pommades les lendemains de pleine lune. Elle avait toujours eu sa santé à coeur. Maintenant, Remus comprenait un peu mieux pourquoi.

Pour toute réponse, elle lui tapota tendrement la main, un mince sourire aux lèvres. Moins d'une minute plus tard, Eleanor avait fermé les yeux et s'était endormie. Soucieux de ne pas troubler son sommeil, Remus se leva et quitta la chambre, s'assurant de faire le moins de bruit possible.

Les jours qui suivirent s'avérèrent particulièrement pénibles. L'état d'Eleanor restait instable, au même titre que l'humeur de Maggy. Remus avait beau quêter de l'aide auprès de ses amis, faire rouler la boutique restait éreintant. Dimitri avait bien tenté de donner un coup de main, mais entre sa femme, son bébé naissant et sa mère à l'article de la mort, les moments de repos se faisaient rares et il n'était généralement pas d'une grande aide.

Remus passait le plus clair de son temps entre la boutique et l'hôpital, s'assurant à la fois que les commandes étaient arrivées et que Maggy mangeait ses trois repas quotidiens. Comme pour rajouter à la lourdeur de la tâche pesant déjà sur les épaules de Remus, la pleine lune approchait à une vitesse folle.

Le jour de la pleine lune, Sirius se chargea d'attacher Remus au lit et de bien lui faire comprendre que s'il en bougeait pour une raison autre qu'une visite éclair aux toilettes, il se ferait passer un savon.

La pleine lune n'arrangea rien non plus. Le lendemain, Sirius devant impérativement rentrer travailler sous peine de recevoir son congé, ce fut Jenny qui prit les rennes. Visiblement, elle avait prévu le coup et arriva chez lui armée de mille potions désinfectantes et énergisantes.

Couché sur le ventre, Remus se faisait appliquer des potions douloureuses sur ses plaies encore ouvertes par la jeune femme sadique assise à cheval sur son postérieur.

- Merde, Jen, ça brûûûle, nom d'un chien ! haleta-t-il douloureusement alors qu'elle lui taponnait le dos avec ce qui lui semblait être de l'eau de javel.

- Tu me remercieras quand je t'aurai remis sur le piton !

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est pour l'amour ! demanda-t-il, le visage tordu de douleur.

- C'est juste de la bave de crapaud. Ça a des vertus médicinales.

- De la bave de crapaud… le bon Dieu pratique l'ironie maintenant ? fit Remus en demandant pardon du peu d'égard dont il avait fait preuve envers James.

- Ça y est, du délire. Avoir su qu'il y avait des effets secondaires, fit pensivement Jenny en relisant l'étiquette du pot contenant la bave de crapaud.

Bien que ça lui en coûtait de l'admettre, la bave de crapaud fit son effet. Le soir venu, la plupart de ses plaies, bien que toujours présentes, avaient cessé de le torturer.

Le lendemain matin, alors que Remus croyait en avoir fini une fois pour toutes avec les potions et pommades de la poursuiveuse, celle-ci surgit de sa cheminée à l'improviste pour faire le point sur son état de santé.

Constatant que les cernes du jeune homme descendaient presque jusqu'à ses aisselles, Jennifer lui conseilla de prendre encore une journée de repos.

- Là, vraiment, je trouve que tu pousses l'instinct maternel un peu loin, lui avait gentiment fait remarquer Remus.

- Peut-être, mais je n'ai juste pas envie que tu hypothèques ta santé.

N'écoutant que son bon sens, Remus consentit donc à rester chez lui et à se ménager au maximum. Il resta donc au lit, obéissant, jusqu'à ce qu'une nécessité absolue l'oblige à enfiler un pantalon…

Il venait à peine de fermer les paupières lorsqu'une chouette sortie de Dieu seul sait où fonça sur lui. Encore sonné par l'attaque dont il venait de faire l'objet, Remus décacheta l'enveloppe que la chouette avait laissé tomber sur ses genoux. Après avoir lu le mot à toute vitesse, il sauta du lit, enfila des vêtements décents et transplana en vitesse à l'hôpital.

Il courut jusqu'au troisième étage, tourna à gauche et rejoignit Maggy et Dimitri dans la chambre d'Eleanor.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il sans même reprendre son souffle.

- Une rechute, fit Maggy qui tremblait dangereusement.

Au chevet de la vieille femme, le médecin traitant et deux infirmières évaluaient en continu l'état de santé d'Eleanor. Debout au pied du lit, Maggy et Dimitri (qui n'avait jamais eu si peu d'ongles) appréhendaient le pire. Remus prit Maggy par les épaules… c'était bien tout ce qu'il pouvait faire à cet instant…

À treize heures trente-quatre, les médecins annoncèrent le décès d'Eleanor. Remus ne garda qu'un vague souvenir des heures qui suivirent. Il se souvint d'avoir consolé une Maggy en larmes, sanglotant comme elle n'avait jamais sangloté et d'avoir contemplé pendant de longues minutes le corps inanimé d'Eleanor. Jamais auparavant il n'avait assisté à la mort de qui que ce soit.

Lorsqu'il rentra chez lui, son esprit semblait anormalement vide. Il s'étendit dans un fauteuil et n'en bougea pas pendant plus d'une heure, écoutant religieusement le silence, repassant dans sa tête le film de la journée. Lorsqu'il se leva finalement et entreprit de se préparer un frugal repas, c'était déjà le soir.

Après avoir avalé quelques bouchées, Remus sortit d'un tiroir parchemins et plumes et gribouilla à la hâte trois lettres pour informer ses amis des derniers événements.

En arrêtant son réveil ce matin-là, il eut l'impression qu'un poids énorme pesait sur sa poitrine. La seule perspective de la longue et éreintante journée qui l'attendait suffit à lui relever l'estomac. Il ne déjeuna pas. Il n'avait pas faim.

Il enfila une robe noire, celle qu'il réservait pour les occasions sérieuses. Il ne prit pas la peine de se coiffer. Ça semblait futile soudainement.

À neuf heures tapantes, il rejoignit Maggy et son frère dans la maison de ce dernier. Maggy avait en effet délaissé la maison familiale depuis le décès d'Eleanor et s'était temporairement installée avec Dimitri. Remus fut ému de la trouver aussi belle et élégante dans sa robe d'ébène.

Maggy lui servit un café noir puis disparut en s'excusant et revint quelques instants plus tard, chargée d'un carton apparemment lourd.

- C'est pour toi, dit-elle simplement en déposant son fardeau devant Remus. Maman te l'a légué dans son testament.

Elle s'assit en face de lui tandis que Remus, intrigué, ouvrait le carton. À l'intérieur, il trouva deux épais volumes de potions médicinales.

- Elle a corné les pages qu'elle utilisait pour préparer les potions pré et post pleine lune qu'elle te donnait. Elle a rajouté plein d'annotations pour bien les réussir comme ça, à partir de maintenant, ça sera moins compliqué pour toi…de les préparer.

Il releva les yeux pour la remercier.

- C'est maman que tu devrais remercier, fit-elle.

- Je le ferai.

Le salon funéraire où l'exposition d'Eleanor avait lieu était, il fallait bien l'admettre, un endroit accueillant. Sobrement décorée, la place était calme et paisible. Au fond, le corps inanimé d'Eleanor était exposé dans un cercueil de bois verni. Tout autour, des dizaines de couronnes de fleurs et de bouquets colorés entouraient la défunte.

Lentement, les gens se mirent à arriver. La famille, tout d'abord, puis vinrent les amis, venus surtout pour veiller au support moral. Certains habitués de la boutique d'Eleanor pointèrent également leurs museaux.

Remus fut surpris de voir débarquer Sirius et Jenny moins de dix minutes après le début de l'exposition. Sans perdre une seconde, la jeune femme s'approcha de Maggy, lui présenta ses condoléances les plus sincères et la serra dans ses bras, murmurant à son oreille des mots que Remus ne pouvait entendre.

Remus se souvint à quel point le deuil de sa mère avait été pénible pour la petite Jenny de quatorze ans. Comme il avait été dur pour ses amis de voir la demoiselle d'ordinaire si pétillante se replier sur elle-même comme Jenny l'avait fait. Le mal qu'ils avaient eu à lui faire comprendre qu'ils ne la lâcheraient pas, qu'ils la soutiendraient de leur mieux. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Sirius. De toute évidence, lui non plus n'avait pas oublié les souvenirs laissés par leur quatrième année.

James et Lily se présentèrent également au salon, accompagnés de Peter. En temps normal, Remus n'aurait dû attendre personne d'autre. Il savait qu'il perdait son temps à jeter sans cesse des regard en coins vers la porte, espérant et redoutant à la fois que la silhouette de Tania ne la franchisse. Force était donc d'admettre que cette journée n'était _pas_ un « temps normal ».

À deux reprises, il crut voir Tania passer la porte. À deux reprises, son cœur s'emballa trop pour que ce soit naturel. À deux reprises, il soupira en réalisant que ce n'était pas elle. Le pire était sans doute qu'il connaissait ces battements de cœur fébriles, qu'il savait ce qu'ils signifiaient, mais qu'il se refusait à l'accepter…

- Cet endroit me donne la chair de poule, fit la voix de Sirius qui venait de se placer à côté de lui en fixant le plafond.

- J'ai connu pire, pourtant, fit remarquer Remus.

- Tu ne te souviens pas ? demanda Sirius en se tournant subitement vers lui.

- C'est ici qu'Aly a été exposée. Et sur cette petite table, juste là, il y a déjà eu un très joli et coûteux vase que _quelqu'un d'impulsif_ a fait exploser sur le plancher, fit Remus avec un large sous-entendu.

- Je sais, j'étais en colère, avoua Sirius avec un petit rire. Cet endroit me rendait malade. J'espère seulement que l'administrateur de la place ne me reconnaîtra pas…

Une fois l'exposition terminée, tout le monde se rendit à l'église pour la messe étant donné qu'Eleanor était une femme très croyante. Par la suite, Eleanor fut reconduite jusqu'au seul cimetière de sorciers d'Angleterre. Une fois leur dernier hommage rendu, la famille et les amis partirent un à un, mais Maggy resta là encore un peu, à contempler la tombe de sa mère. Maggy tendit la main, cherchant celle de Remus près d'elle. Elle glissa ses doigts entre les siens, sans doute à la recherche de réconfort.

Après avoir fixé pendant un long moment leurs doigts enlacés, il releva la tête pour contempler la vastitude du cimetière. Remus remarqua au loin une robe noire volant dans la brise. Derrière elle, Sirius se tenait, beau, grand et fier en observant Jenny, laquelle rendait sa première visite à sa mère depuis près de cinq ans. Elle revint vers lui au bout de quelques minutes et ensemble, ils avancèrent vers une autre tombe, que Remus savait être celle d'Alyson.

Alors que tous deux se tenaient, immobiles devant la tombe, il lui sembla voir la main de Jennifer chercher celle de Sirius. Sans doute avait-elle glissé ses doigts dans les siens à la recherche de réconfort. Sirius fixait leurs doigts enlacés depuis un long moment. Peut-être savourait-il la chaleur que ce simple contact répandait dans son corps et son coeur.

- Viens, Maggy, on rentre, murmura Remus en tirant doucement sur sa main.

Le vent s'était levé, le ciel s'était assombri et Remus craignait qu'ils ne se fassent prendre par la pluie. S'il y avait une seule personne au monde que Remus ne souhaitait pas voir enrhumée, c'était bien Maggy Keith. Sortant de sa torpeur, elle le suivit hors du cimetière maintenant désert et jusqu'à la maison familiale. Elle retira ses chaussures et attendit Remus à la cuisine.

- Tu veux manger quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle en s'approchant du réfrigérateur.

- Laisse, Maggy, je m'en occupe, dit-il en posant sa main sur son épaule.

- Non, non, ça va. Je suis encore capable de faire la cuisine, assura-t-elle avec un petit rire qui sonnait légèrement faux.

- Bon, comme tu veux.

Il recula et s'assit à la table. Il déplia le journal d'un geste sec, mais un bruit d'éclat le fit sursauter et l'empêcha de débuter sa lecture. Il tourna vivement la tête. Maggy s'accrochait désespérément au comptoir, refoulant ses sanglots et ses hoquets. À ses pieds, l'assiette qui lui avait glissé des mains gisait en mille morceaux.

Il se releva sans perdre une seconde et la serra dans ses bras. Elle s'accrocha à lui et pleura.

- Shhh, souffla-t-il à travers ses cheveux. Ça va. Je suis là. Ça va aller.


	8. Un cataclysme nommé Judith

Chapitre 8

_Un cataclysme nommé Judith_

Cela faisait près de deux jours qu'elle préparait méticuleusement ses bagages, s'assurait de ne rien oublier, faisait des tas de listes qu'elle finissait toutes par perdre. Deux jours que Sirius la regardait s'affairer le sourire aux lèvres, l'épiant depuis les cadres de porte, se moquant de son zèle.

Le deuxième soir, simplement vêtue d'un ample pantalon de pyjama et d'une camisole, elle s'activait à revérifier le contenu de ses valises et commençait franchement à en avoir marre. Elle boucla solidement sa dernière valise, la déposa près de l'entrée, comme l'autre, et soupira.

- J'crois que j'ai tout, dit-elle simplement.

- T'as entassé la moitié du contenu de l'appartement dans tes valises. À moins d'être bien chanceuse, je vois mal comment tu pourrais avoir oublié quelque chose.

- Sous-estime-moi pas.

Elle lui tourna le dos et alla s'écraser dans un fauteuil au salon. Elle agrippa un coussin qu'elle serra contre sa poitrine, puis elle laissa tomber sa tête sur le côté et ferma les paupières.

- Ça va peut-être te surprendre, commença-t-elle les yeux toujours clos, mais j'ai hâte d'être là-bas.

- Je ne vois pas ce qui devrait me surprendre là-dedans, avoua-t-il en se laissant tomber à côté d'elle.

Il s'étira, attrapa un coussin sur l'autre canapé et le posa sur ses cuisses. Il passa son bras autour des épaules de Jenny et l'incita à poser sa tête sur son coussin.

- Ça va être une belle expérience pour toi, fit-il en repoussant ses cheveux derrière son oreille. Tu en rêves depuis ton premier vol.

- Ouais. Et j'ai hâte de revoir Achille…

- Ton ami ?

Elle hocha la tête. La date, le lieu et l'heure de leur rencontre avaient déjà été déterminés par courrier. Ce serait le lendemain, pendant son séjour à Paris où habitait Achille. Elle voulait que sa rencontre avec Achille dans un bistro parisien soit le point d'encrage des semaines qui suivraient. Elle savait que ce serait une bonne façon pour elle de recharger ses batteries avant les Championnats. Ça semblait faire si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas passé de temps avec lui.

- Tu devrais peut-être aller dormir, fit remarquer Sirius. Va falloir se lever tôt demain.

- Parce que t'as l'intention de te lever aussi ? demanda-t-elle en relevant la tête vers lui.

- Évidemment. Tout d'abord parce que tu ne seras jamais capable de te lever de ton plein gré à 5 :45 du matin et ensuite parce que j'suis quand même pas pour te laisser partir sans avoir eu mon bec !

Il lui fit son sourire le plus charmant, celui-là même qui avait l'étonnante capacité de décimer des cœurs. Jenny, peut-être charmée mais c'était encore à démontrer, s'étira et déposa un bref baiser sur la joue à peine rasée de Sirius.

- C'est au cas où ton réveil matin oublierait de sonner, crut-elle bon de préciser.

Sirius sembla follement amusé par cette éloquente et impulsive démonstration d'affection.

- N'essaie pas Jenny Douglas, je sais pertinemment bien que c'est parce que tu _voulais_ m'embrasser et depuis _longtemps _à part ça, déclara-t-il avec un sourire faussement suffisant.

- Rha ! Non ! J'suis démasquée ! plaisanta-t-elle en cachant son visage derrière ses mains.

Elle rigola un peu en replaçant des mèches folles derrière ses oreilles.

- Bonne nuit, dit-elle finalement en tapotant le genou de Sirius avant de se lever. À demain.

- Répète ça j'ai mal compris, fit-il en présentant innocemment sa joue à Jenny.

- Faudrait quand même pas abuser, Black, lui lança-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Il haussa simplement les épaules.

- Un gars s'essaye.

À 5 :45 le lendemain matin, Jenny aurait volontiers balancé son cadran par la fenêtre tant elle lui en voulait de l'avoir tiré d'un si beau rêve. De quoi avait-elle rêvé ? Elle ne s'en souvenait plus vraiment, mais n'importe quelle excuse aurait été bonne pour réduire en poudre un engin aussi infernal.

Elle laissa sa tête retomber paresseusement sur l'oreiller et ferma les yeux malgré elle, incapable de mettre un orteil hors de ses couvertures chaudes. Son esprit devint de plus en plus embrouillé jusqu'à confondre les bruits de l'extérieur avec ceux de ses rêves lorsque…

- JENNY, DEBOUT ! hurla Sirius sans pitié aucune.

La jeune femme sursauta violemment en sortant du sommeil et ne lança pour toute réponse qu'un grognement peu avenant. Ne s'en laissant pas imposer malgré tout et constatant que réveiller Jenny ne serait pas une mince chose, Sirius entra dans la chambre et, cruellement, tira les couvertures qui recouvraient la jeune femme.

- Ça c'est _déloyal_ ! lança-t-elle en se relevant, désespérément à la recherche d'un peu de chaleur.

- Peut-être, mais c'est _efficace_. Allez, debout sinon l'équipe va partir sans toi.

- J'te déteste, ronchonna-t-elle en ramenant les couvertures sur son petit corps glacé.

- Eh bien, on dirait bien que je n'aurai pas de bisou ce matin…

Parce qu'elle avait tardé à se réveiller, Jenny dut prendre son petit déjeuner et s'habiller en quatrième vitesse pour ne pas se mettre en retard. Elle ne le remarqua pas sur le coup mais ses deux chaussettes n'avaient pas le même motif brodé. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle termina de se préparer sans être trop serrée dans le temps.

Dans l'entrée, entourée de ses deux valises auxquelles elle avait jeté un sort de légèreté, elle serra Sirius dans ses bras.

- Ennuie-toi pas trop là, lui fit-elle promettre.

- Je vais cocher les jours sur mon calendrier, répondit-il avec un air exagérément triste avant de reprendre un visage sérieux. Bonne chance Jenny Jolie.

- Merci.

- N'oublie pas de m'écrire par contre si tu ne veux pas me retrouver dépressif.

- Promis.

- T'es certaine que tu ne veux pas que je t'aide à porter tes trucs jusqu'au stade ?

- Ça va aller, Sirius. J'suis une sorcière, mes bagages pèsent à peu près rien et en plus je connais le chemin par cœur.

- Comme tu veux.

- Bon eh bien… bye, fit-elle en laissant tomber ses bras le long de ses cuisses.

Elle se tourna vers la porte et l'ouvrit tout grand.

- Tu n'oublierais pas _quelque chose_, à tout hasard ? demanda innocemment Sirius.

Jenny ne put réprimer un sourire en se tournant vers Sirius. Elle lui donna sur la jour ce fameux baiser et il fit de même avant de la laisser filer.

Jenny dut se débattre dans l'escalier de l'appartement pour se rendre en bas avec ses volumineuses valises sans prendre une débarque. À mi-chemin, elle devinait pour l'avoir entendu nettement que Sirius était toujours en haut, accoté sur le cadre de porte, se marrant comme un petit fou. Une fois saine et sauve au bas des escaliers, elle se permit de lui faire une grimace amusée suivie d'un dernier au revoir.

Elle pressa le pas jusqu'au stade. Tout au bout de la rue, l'horizon était embrasé dans un dégradé magistral de teintes de feu. C'est le sourire aux lèvres qu'elle obliqua vers le parc où se trouvait le portoloin.

En rejoignant ses co-équipiers au stade, un rapide calcul mathématique lui permit de constater qu'elle était la dernière arrivée. Personne ne sembla se formaliser de son presque retard, exception faite de Dubois qui lui s'était fait un sang d'encre atroce.

- Bon, vous voyez coach. J'vous l'avais dit qu'elle viendrait, le rassura Mark en désignant Jenny d'un mouvement de la main.

- Désolée coach, intervint-elle en posant ses sacs, j'ai eu des petits problèmes de _timing_.

- Ouais, ça va, ça va. Vas donc porter tes valises dans l'autobus, t'es pas en avance !

Jenny, sentant qu'argumenter serait une très mauvaise idée, préféra se diriger silencieusement vers l'autobus, retenant son impertinence pour plus tard, suivie d'un Mark qui semblait lui aussi en avoir marre des états d'esprits de son entraîneur.

- C'est sûrement le stress, fit-il tout de même avec diplomatie une fois qu'ils eurent rejoint les autres près de l'autobus.

- Ouais, ben on devrait se cotiser pour lui payer des cours de yoga si vous voulez mon avis, grinça Jenny.

- J'ai de l'argent comptant sur moi, approuva Bryan à la blague.

- Ben voyons donc, Dubois n'est pas si pire que ça.

- Kalie, franchement ! protesta Rick. On sait pertinemment bien que tu préfères la neutralité mais rien ne t'empêche de faire preuve de réalisme.

- Nonon, Kalie a raison.

Bryan ne se gêna pas pour éclater de rire au visage de Jack lequel avait, une fois de plus, eu le malheur d'abonder dans le sens de sa jolie brunette.

- J'gage que tu sais même pas de quoi on parlait Jacky Boy, le nargua Bryan.

Jack sembla ravaler ses commentaires les plus malsains, voire les plus vulgaires, mais gratifia l'attrapeur de son regard le plus noir.

Ils rangèrent tous leurs valises dans les compartiments extérieurs prévus à cet effet puis s'engouffrèrent un à un dans les six ou sept petites marches de l'autobus, saluant poliment le chauffeur au passage. Ne regardant pas où elle allait, Jenny percuta le dos solide d'Alexander qui, lui-même, s'était précédemment cogné à Rick.

- Waow, trop cool ! s'enthousiasma la voix de Kalie qui avait prit la tête de la bande.

- Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Gregory en sautillant pour tenter de voir l'intérieur de l'autobus.

Jenny non plus ne voyait rien, mais à mesure que le bouchon créé dans les escaliers se défaisait, elle entendit clairement les acclamations enjouées des autres joueurs de l'équipe et franchement, elle se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir de si fascinant. Un autobus, ça n'avait rien de particulièrement exaltant.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois qu'elle et Alexander parvinrent au haut des marches qu'elle vit ce qu'il y avait de si spécial. L'intérieur de l'autobus avait été enchanté pour paraître au moins deux fois plus grand qu'il ne l'était en réalité. Au centre, deux tables de billard se tenaient côte à côte et partout autour se trouvaient pleins de sofas moelleux. De lourds rideaux rouge vif étaient retenus par des cordes de chaque côté des fenêtres et, tout au fond, un escalier semblait mener à un deuxième étage. Ne perdant pas une seconde, ils montèrent à l'étage supérieur. Dans un coin, des douzaines de coussins étaient empilés et de chaque côté se trouvaient les lits dans lesquels ils dormiraient.

- Manque juste un bain tourbillon et c'est le paradis ! s'enthousiasma Debbie (parce que oui, elle était du voyage).

- Puisqu'on en parle, fit Connor en ouvrant tout grand la porte de leur salle de bain.

D'un côté, deux cabines de toilette et deux lavabos étaient alignés. Au fond, se trouvaient deux autres douches et de l'autre côté, un bain tourbillon de grande dimension où ils auraient pu tenir à cinq ou six.

- Le paradis, murmura Debbie.

- Si on la laisse rentrer là-dedans elle n'en sortira jamais, glissa Mark à l'oreille de Jenny.

- C'est certainement pas moi qui s'en plaindrait ! confia Jenny.

- Avec un peu de chance, elle finirait peut-être par se noyer dans le bain et on en serait débarassé…

La voix puissante de Dubois leur parvint depuis l'étage inférieur, demandant un court _meeting._ Ils redescendirent tous un derrière l'autre et se placèrent en demi-cercle autour de l'entraîneur.

- Bienvenue dans ce qui sera votre demeure pour les prochaines semaines, reprit Dubois.

- C'est trop cool ! fit Jack, un large sourire aux lèvres.

- Content que ça vous plaise. Permettez-moi également de vous présenter Marco, notre chauffeur.

- Salut Marco !

- Hello man !

- Bonjour Marco !

- Allo !

- Content de te rencontrer !

- Enchantée !

- Hey Marco !

- Cool !

- Serre-moi la pince Marco !

- Vraiment tendance ta coupe de cheveux !

Dubois laissa faire les présentations et attendit quelques minutes que l'excitation baisse d'un cran avant de reprendre son discours.

- Je disais donc, reprit-il assez fort pour enterrer toute l'équipe, bienvenue dans votre chez vous.

Nouvelles acclamations.

- Comme vous le savez, nous étions supposés être en route pour Paris il y a déjà dix minutes, mais bon. Nous devrions y être pour l'heure du dîner. Nous y passerons les deux prochains jours, histoire de jouer aux touristes et de faire prendre l'air à vos kodaks. Nous repartirons après-demain en milieu d'avant-midi. Ça va pour tout le monde ? De toute façon c'est trop tard pour changer le programme. À moins qu'il n'y ait d'autres commentaires, je crois qu'on est prêt à y aller !

Le groupe se divisa, chacun optant pour son divertissement favori. Jack, Alexander, Bryan et Jenny se lancèrent dans des parties de _pool_ que Dubois se fit un plaisir de suivre attentivement. Leslie, toujours indifférente au bourdonnement ambiant, se cala dans un fauteuil et sortit un livre de son sac. Connor et Bathilda, eux, préférèrent l'intellectualité à la simplicité et optèrent pour les échecs tandis que Debbie, Kalie et Gregory s'adonnaient aux cartes explosives. Rick et Mark ne se casèrent nulle part mais semblaient bien se plaire à butiner d'un groupe à un autre.

Jenny, dont les dernières expériences de billard remontaient à plusieurs mois auparavant, éprouvait de légers problèmes techniques. Dans les faits, Alexander était en train de la planter royalement. Au prise avec une boule verte qu'elle n'arriverait visiblement jamais à empocher de quelque manière que ce soit, elle en était à examiner chaque angle « de tir » possible.

- T'attends quoi Jenny ? Une intervention divine ? se moqua Alexander, appuyé sur son bâton, au bout de trois longues minutes d'attente.

- Non, je m'essaie à la télékinésie, ironisa-t-elle.

- Regarde, regarde, dit-il en se plaçant juste derrière elle. Si tu frappes ta blanche avec cet angle-là, elle va rebondir ici, partir dans ce sens-là et frapper ta boule verte avec un angle suffisant pour la faire tomber dans le trou. C'est pas vraiment sorcier.

- Aux dires de Bryan, j'ai autant de visou au billard que Debbie au quidditch alors c'est même pas la peine d'essayer, soupira Jenny que le découragement gagnait peu à peu.

- Ben non, ben non. Je vais t'aider.

- Aimable. C'est quoi là ? Tu veux te faire pardonner de me battre à plate couture ? Ben tu peux toujours courir !

Il leva les yeux au ciel, trop habitué au babillage de Jenny pour en tenir compte. Il se plaça contre elle, mit ses mains par-dessus celles de Jenny et l'aida à frapper la blanche avec suffisamment de force et avec le bon angle. La boule suivit le trajet prédit, rebondit, partit en sens inverse et frappa avec un angle impeccable la boule verte qui tomba docilement dans le trou. Jenny en resta stupéfaite.

- Seigneur, veux-tu ben me dire comment tu fais ça !

- Je t'en prie, appelle-moi Alex. Seigneur, ça fait trop pompeux, fit-il avec un air atrocement pompeux, justement.

- Non mais entre tes cours et le quidditch, sans compter tes accès de modestie infinie, où est-ce que tu trouves le temps de devenir une bête de billard ? Explique-moi ça, j'suis larguée.

- Que veux-tu, j'suis pas seigneur pour rien, lança-t-il avec un clin d'oeil, feignant une suffisance hallucinante.

Elle fit un petit bruit avec sa langue en haussant un sourcil, doutant fort des allégations du jeune batteur.

- J'ai quand même un orgueil alors je veux ma revanche, fit-elle.

- On n'a même pas fini notre partie.

- En quoi est-ce que ça nous empêche d'en partir une nouvelle ?demanda-t-elle, surprise.

- C'est comme tu veux. Mais je vais te battre _anyway_.

À l'heure prévue, l'autobus fit irruption en plein centre-ville de Paris. Tandis que le bus parcourait les rues dans une visite guidée à l'intention de l'équipe, tous se massèrent aux fenêtres avec excitation. Jenny fit de même mais un enthousiasme plus raisonnable. Il fallait bien dire que Paris ne lui rappelait pas que des souvenirs plaisants. Son père l'y avait quand même fait déménager de force…

- … et le Louve renferme plus de 350 000 objets de grande valeur, fit la voix de Marco à travers un haut-parleur.

- Wow ! J'savais pas ça ! dévoila un Gregory tout impressionné. Tu le savais toi, Jenny ?

- Ouais, j'ai même parlé en tête à tête avec la Joconde. Mon père est un homme d'affaires assez haut placé…

Gregory étouffa un autre faible « wow » et Jenny leva les yeux au ciel. Ce gamin n'était décidément pas difficile à impressionner.

- Fais pas cette tête-là. J'ai visité le Louvre six fois. C'est vraiment impressionnant comme endroit, mais à partir de la cinquième fois… il y a moins de surprises disons. D'ailleurs j'ai même été au ciné avec le type de la billetterie.

- Il était comment ? demanda simplement Kalie.

- Le film ? Excellent.

- Je parle du gars.

- Oh ! Il frôlait les six pieds, des yeux bleus, des cheveux blonds et une minuscule cervelle. Si tu veux je te le présente.

- La France, c'est un peu loin pour trouver l'âme sœur…

- C'est sûr que quand t'as juste à reculer de deux pas et à jeter, disons, un coup d'oeil à quatorze heures pour croiser le regard de Jack, aller chercher dans un autre pays, c'est sensiblement plus de trouble, fit naïvement Alexander, tandis que Jack virait rouge brique et que Bryan étouffait un rire dans le col de son t-shirt.

- Tu m'arraches les mots de la bouche, approuva Mark.

- Par contre, si Kalie n'en veut pas, je le prendrais ton beau grand blond moi ! fit joyeusement Debbie.

Jenny retint de justesse un profond soupir.

- J'aurais parié, grognèrent elle et Mark à l'unisson en détournant le regard.

Une douzaine de minutes plus tard, alors que l'équipe faisait halte pour casser la croûte, Jenny amena Alexander, Gregory et Kalie dans un petit resto où elle était allée à quelques occasions. Un serveur leur offrit une table sur la minuscule terrasse ombragée où placotaient déjà bon nombre de touristes.

Alex, Gregory et Kalie fixaient leurs menus avec amusement, se pratiquant à nommer divers mets en français et rigolant des drôles de consonances de la langue et de leurs accents respectifs.

_- Hambourrr-ger_, prononça Gregory entre deux éclats de rire. J'adore ce mot. _Hambourrr-ger_.

- Mais non, c'est _hambeurgeur_, rectifia Kalie avec un épouvantable accent.

_- Hamburger,_ les gars, _ham-bur-ger_, articula Jenny pour une énième fois, cachant quand même mal son amusement.

Le serveur, un grand type au teint basané et aux yeux chocolat, s'approcha de leur table en souriant.

_- Hi, may I take your order ?_ demanda-t-il.

_- Oh, yes, sure_, dit Jenny en se tournant sur sa chaise pour faire face au serveur.

Elle les interrogea à savoir ce qu'ils souhaitaient manger et tous semblaient unanimes.

- Dubois serait pas très fier de vous voir manger du _junk food_, fit-elle en souriant avant de se tourner de nouveau vers le serveur.

Elle commanda des hamburgers pour ses trois copains et un sandwich pour elle-même.

_- Anything else ? _demanda le jeune homme.

_- No._ _Thanks_.

Une fois que le serveur se fut éloigné, Gregory se tourna vers Jennifer.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? s'enquit-il.

- La vérité.

Gregory avait un visage perplexe.

- Je lui ai dit la vérité, précisa Jenny, à savoir qu'il y a des petits cœurs sur tes caleçons.

- Hey ! T'as fouillé dans mes choses !

- Jenny, et les deux autres avec elle, éclatèrent d'un grand rire !

- Je te jure que non, parvint-elle à articuler au bout d'un moment. J'ai dit ça comme ça…

Gregory fit la moue pendant quelques minutes encore mais il rejoint progressivement les conversations de ses coéquipiers en attendant que leurs plats soient servis, et encore jusqu'à ce que leurs assiettes soient vides.

Le serveur revint leur porter l'addition et tandis qu'il se tournait légèrement vers Kalie, tentant de son mieux d'engager la conversation, Jenny remarqua pour la première fois qu'il n'était pas désagréable à regarder. Pas désagréable du tout même. Le regard interrogateur que Kalie posa sur Jennifer décida cette dernière à jouer les interprètes.

- Il t'a demandé si tu venais souvent ici, traduisit Jenny avec un sourire en coin.

- Oh non, j'veux dire, _no._ Je… n'habite pas ici, non, je ne viens pas d'ici, fit Kalie en appuyant ses mots de grands gestes, désespérant de faire comprendre ses paroles à son prétendant. Un peu d'aide serait la bienvenue, Jenny !

Comprenant qu'il y avait entre eux un obstacle très important à la communication, le gentil serveur ( dont tous apprirent un peu plus tard qu'il se prénommait Jean ) tenta de faire prendre l'air à son très limité vocabulaire d'anglais. Gregory et Alexander durent cacher leurs visages pour éviter de trop rire de la démonstration d'intérêt très explicite du beau grand jeune homme.

Voyant l'heure avancer, et constatant qu'il lui faudrait intervenir si elle ne voulait pas que Dubois fasse imprimer leurs visages sur les pintes de lait, Jennifer prit la situation en main. Elle expliqua au serveur, dans un français très précis, qu'ils n'étaient en ville que pour la journée et que, de toute façon, il perdait son temps avec Kalie puisqu'elle était déjà mariée (ce qui était bien sûr un mensonge). Puis, sans perdre une seconde, elle tira tous ses copains hors de l'endroit.

- Si vous me le demandez, fit Jenny une fois qu'ils furent sortis, ce type est profondément romantique.

Elle quitta ses amis à treize heures trente pour aller rejoindre Achille au petit bistro où ils avaient rendez-vous. Elle suivit à la lettre les indications que lui avaient fournies Achille et aboutit dans un joli café, propre et bien ventilé, dont elle n'aurait jamais pu soupçonner l'existence. À n'en pas douter une seconde, ce café n'était fréquenté que par des sorciers, en témoignent les affiches géantes de joueurs de quidditch affichées sur les murs. Au fond, les grande baies vitraient offraient une vue enviable sur la capitale.

Après avoir jeté un regard circulaire afin de vérifier si Achille était déjà arrivé, Jenny prit place près des fenêtres et contempla le paysage, le menton dans sa main.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'une jolie jeune femme comme vous vient faire dans un endroit pareil ? demanda une voix grave et familière à son oreille.

- Achille !

Elle bondit de sa chaise et sauta au cou du jeune homme sans se faire prier.

- Mais laisse-moi te regarder, fit Achille en se défaisant doucement de l'étreinte de la poursuiveuse au bout d'un instant. Ça fait du bien de te voir aussi souriante. C'est moi qui te fait cet effet-là ou bien s'il y a quelqu'un d'autre ?

Il lui lança son fameux regard d'entremetteur.

- Mais non, il y a personne, fit-elle avec le plus de sincérité dont elle était capable.

Le sourcil gauche d'Achille monta dans les airs et Jennifer sut immédiatement qu'elle n'avait pas été assez convaincante.

- Menteuse. Y a quelqu'un ! avait déjà déduit Achille.

- Y a personne, j'te dis !

- James ! T'as repris avec James !

- T'es malade ! Tu veux que je passe à la guillotine ! s'exclama-t-elle, passablement outrée.

- Alors ton colocataire ! Le _famoso_ Sirius. De ce que j'ai compris c'est quand même un _méchant pétard_ si je ne m'abuse.

- Tu sais que tu potines comme une vraie fille, fit gentiment remarquer Jennifer.

- Rha ! Je sais ! Tout le monde croit que je suis gai à cause de ça ! dit Achille en hochant la tête.

- Alors calme-toi un peu.

- D'accord, d'accord, j'arrête.

Jennifer ne croyait pas sérieusement qu'il parviendrait à se retenir bien longtemps, mais profita quand même du répit.

Elle regarda une à une les affiches géantes représentant les membres de l'équipe française de quidditch et reconnut quelques une d'entre eux qu'elle avait rencontré lorsqu'elle sortait avec Gontran Grenoble. Réalisant que Gontran faisait partie de cette équipe, elle chercha autour d'elle son affiche, qu'elle trouva finalement derrière elle.

- Eh, c'est Gontran ! fit Jennifer avec joie.

Elle fit un petit signe de la main à la reproduction géante du jeune homme qui lui sourit en retour et lui envoya un baiser soufflé.

- Incorrigible, remarqua Jenny avec amusement, même au _photoshop_ !

Achille, qui n'avait pas de parents moldus, ne comprit pas la petite blague mais ne demanda pas d'explications.

- On a une affiche de toi aussi ! fit Achille, pointant le mur derrière le comptoir caisse.

Jenny se retourna vite fait pour constater que son visage était effectivement affiché sur le mur, dans un format beaucoup moins impressionnant que celui des joueurs de la France, mais elle ne s'en formalisa pas. Elle était affichée, quel honneur !

- Qu'est-ce que je fais sur le mur ? demanda-t-elle à Achille.

- C'est moi qui ai convaincu le patron ! répondit-il avec fierté.

- Pourquoi ?

- Mais parce que je travaille ici. Depuis un mois. Et je voulais que tout le monde sache que je te soutiens !

- Wow… t'es trop fin !

Jennifer lui fit un câlin au-dessus de la table pour le remercier de son soutien.

- Alors, dis-moi, c'est Sirius, n'est-ce pas ? demanda de nouveau Achille après un moment de silence.

Jenny secoua la tête. Elle savait bien qu'elle reviendrait sur le sujet tôt ou tard.

- Non, ce n'est pas Sirius. Tu vas arrêter, oui ?

- Ton propriétaire de motel ? demanda Achille qui ne semblait pas trop y croire.

- Eurk ! Non !

- C'est ce que je croyais. Alors, le gars du câble ?

- Non, c'est mon plombier.

- Mauvais choix, les plombiers ne sont pas très sexy…

- Je sais… mais j'ai été contrainte à choisir le plombier puisque Sirius ne voulait pas de moi…

- AH HA ! Je le savais.

Elle secoua la tête. Achille était une vraie fille…

- D'accord, d'accord, tu gagnes. Mais il n'y a rien du tout entre nous, ce n'est même pas la peine de m'achaler avec ça.

- Bon, comme tu veux. Mais dès que ça débloque, tu jures de tout me raconter ?

- Évidemment, tu me connais.

- Parfait. Maintenant, tu as la paix.

_- Good_.

Ils se fixèrent l'un l'autre pendant un moment.

- Tu as l'air heureuse, remarqua Achille avec un regard un peu triste.

- Tant mieux. Je me sens bien. Mais dis-moi ce que tu deviens. Ça fait un bain que je n'ai pas eu de vraies nouvelles.

- Bof, honnêtement, répondit Achille, il ne s'est pas passé grand-chose depuis que tu es partie. Je me suis trouvé un petit boulot ici, comme tu le sais, mais c'est temporaire. Juliette et Jonathan se sont chicanés… elle l'a mis à la porte.

Juliette et Jonathan étaient deux amis de Beauxbâtons dont Achille et Jenny étaient très proches.

- Aïe. Est-ce que c'est fini _fini_ ou si c'est plutôt un genre de _break_ ?

- Va savoir. Leur relation n'a jamais été facile à suivre.

Jennifer dut bien admettre que c'était vrai. Curieuse, elle continua à bombarder Achille de questions pendant une bonne demi-heure, ne s'arrêtant que pour éclater de rire ou reprendre son souffle.

- Oh, Jen, pendant que j'y pense, commença Achille en essuyant une larme de rire au coin de son œil, j'ai invité Juliette à venir nous rejoindre cet après-midi mais elle travaillait. Elle fait tout de même dire que si tu n'as rien de mieux à faire ce soir, elle aimerait beaucoup que tu passes chez elle.

- Si Dubois me laisse sortir, je vais très certainement y aller.

Jenny, bien qu'elle fasse comme si de rien n'était, savait trop bien qu'Achille lui cachait quelque chose d'important. C'était pratiquement écrit en _cap lock_ dans son front.

Tentant de percer le mystère, elle remarqua qu'Achille fixait d'un air absent l'un des pans de murs du café… un pan de mur sur lequel il n'y avait aucune affiche d'un joueur français…

Et soudainement, un et un firent deux. Un rapide calcul mental permit à Jenny de constater qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul joueur de l'équipe française dont la photo ne figurait pas sur aucun des murs.

Et deux et deux firent quatre. Ce joueur, ou plutôt cette joueuse, elle la connaissait.

- Judith, murmura Jenny pour elle-même.

En entendant ce nom sortir de la bouche de Jennifer, Achille se raidit et Jennifer sut que son raisonnement était juste.

- Où est la photo de Judith ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers son ami.

Elle ne souriait plus, Achille non plus. Il fallut au jeune homme quelques minutes pour répondre à la question.

- Je l'ai décrochée et je l'ai mis derrière le comptoir.

- Achille, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Il baissa la tête et soupira tandis que Jenny fronçait imperceptiblement les sourcils, tentant de dissimuler son inquiétude.

- C'est que… Judith et moi… on est… un couple… dans la vie, fit Achille avec beaucoup d'hésitation et d'appréhension.

- Tu te fous de moi là ?

C'était plutôt rhétorique comme question puisqu'elle savait qu'Achille avait rarement été aussi sérieux de sa vie.

- J'peux pas le croire, souffla-t-elle, atterrée.

- Je suis désolé, Jen, ce n'est pas contre toi.

- Comment est-ce que t'as pu me faire ça ? murmura-t-elle en refoulant sa frustration.

- Jen, écoute-moi s'il te plaît…

Elle se leva sèchement de sa chaise, attrapa son sac et se dirigea vers la porte, fulminante.

- Jen, je t'en prie !

Sans se retourner, elle quitta la pièce en coup de vent, claquant bruyamment la porte dans son dos. Il n'y avait plus guère de place dans son esprit pour la Coupe du Monde ou encore pour Debbie. Il y avait tout juste assez d'espace pour contenir Judith et Achille. Paradoxalement, son esprit n'avait jamais semblé aussi vide.

Elle prit le chemin du point de rencontre de l'équipe d'un pas dangereusement rapide. Elle se sentait trahie. Elle marchait, marchait, marchait et les gens se tassaient sur son passage et évitaient avec une grande prudence de s'approcher trop près d'elle.

Lorsqu'elle arriva à l'autobus de l'équipe, Jenny n'avait pas décompressé. Elle attendit que l'heure du souper soit passée pour ramasser sa sacoche et quitter l'autobus.

- Hé, hé ! Où est-ce que tu crois aller comme ça ? demanda Dubois avec autorité.

Le regard glacé que lui lança Jenny suffit à lui faire ravaler sa question. Elle transplana devant l'appartement de Juliette et se moquait bien qu'un moldu l'ait aperçu, se matérialisant au milieu de nulle part. Une sérieuse mise au point s'imposait et elle savait que Juliette détenait les réponses dont elle-même avait besoin.

Postée devant la porte de l'appartement de son amie, Jenny sonna et sonna de nouveau jusqu'à ce que Juliette ouvre la porte. Dès qu'elle la vit apparaître de l'autre côté du cadre de porte, Jenny comprit que Juliette s'attendait à la retrouver dans cet état et elle sut qu'Achille n'y était pas pour rien.

Jennifer prit tout de même la peine de saluer son amie bien que son visage soit peu avenant.

- Je me doutais que tu viendrais, lui dit Juliette au bout d'un moment.

- Je sais.

- Une bière ? proposa Juliette tandis que les deux femmes prenaient place à la cuisine.

- Je sens que je vais en avoir besoin, grinça Jenny.

- Y'a de bonnes chances, en effet.

Juliette déboucha deux bières et en tendit une à Jennifer. Elles s'assirent une en face de l'autre et se considérèrent un moment du coin de l'œil.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit, exactement ? demanda Juliette.

- Le minimum. Je ne l'ai pas vraiment laissé extrapoler. Il sort avec Judith. Je ne sais pas depuis quand, ni comment.

- Tu ne l'as pas laissé parler à ce que je vois.

- J'en avais déjà trop entendu.

- Et tu es enragée ? demanda Juliette.

- Un peu. Mais larguée surtout ! Pourquoi _Judith_ ! Il ne l'a jamais aimée ! Elle a toujours été odieuse avec lui !

- Je crois que c'est là que tu fais fausse route.

Jennifer fixa son amie, perplexe.

- Je t'explique, reprit Juliette. Tu es arrivée à Beauxbâtons en cinquième année. L'air de rien il s'est passé beaucoup de choses durant les quatre premières années. Judith et Achille ont déjà été en _très_ bons termes, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

- Quoi, ils sortaient ensemble !

- Non, non. Ils s'aimaient bien, c'est tout. En fait, toute l'école croyait qu'ils finiraient ensemble un jour. En cinquième année, tu débarques à Beauxbâtons. Je ne sais pas s'il y a une explication biologique à ce qui s'est passé, mais tout de suite, Achille a été attiré par toi. Tu l'intriguais. Ce n'est qu'à partir de ce moment-là que Judith a fait de toi sa pire ennemie.

- C'est bébé comme histoire.

- Je sais, mais à quinze ans, on est tous bébés et immatures.

- Elle aurait quand même failli me tuer ! crut bon de spécifier Jennifer.

En cinquième année, lors d'un match de quidditch, Jenny avait chuté de son balai par la faute de Judith, bien que personne n'ait été en mesure de prouver sa culpabilité.

- Je sais bien, elle a été horrible avec toi ! Je suis la première à te comprendre d'être en colère.

- Ce que t'es en train de me dire c'est que tout ça, les bitcheries et tout, n'étaient rien d'autre que de la jalousie ?

- J'en ai bien l'impression. Et je crois bien qu'en étant jalouse de toi, Judith a changé son comportement et qu'Achille n'a pas apprécié. Ils ne se sont plus parlé durant les trois années suivantes…

- Je ne suis vraiment pas sure que c'est ça qui va me faire changer d'idée…

- Ne vas pas penser que je suis de son bord. Moi aussi, quand il m'a dit qu'ils commençaient à se fréquenter, j'ai collé au plafond ! Je lui ai passé tout un savon… mais le fait est qu'il y a vraiment quelque chose entre eux…

- Yeurk ! grimaça Jennifer.

- Peut-être bien qu'elle mérite une seconde chance…

- Peut-être bien que non.

- … Ne serait-ce que pour Achille…

Jenny garda le silence un moment. Certes, elle se sentait trahie par Achille, mais elle ne tenait pas forcément à ce qu'il foute son bonheur en l'air pour elle…

- Jenny, écoute-moi s'il te plaît, fit gravement Juliette en forçant Jennifer à la regarder dans les yeux. Ça n'a pas été facile pour Achille de te voir repartir en Angleterre et si pour toi tout se passe bien là-bas, c'est beaucoup moins évident pour lui. Ne sous-estime pas l'importance que tu as à ses yeux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? murmura Jenny d'une voix rauque.

- Qu'il serait capable de laisser Judith parce que ça te rend folle et vraiment, ça me ferait excessivement de peine qu'il gâche sa relation pour toi. Tu ne vis plus ici, Jenny, tu es loin. Laisse-le donc avoir une vie en dehors de toi.

Bien qu'elle n'était toujours pas certaine de comprendre ce qui avait poussé Achille dans les bras de Judith, Jennifer restait capable de faire preuve d'un minimum de bon sens.

- Je sais, Juliette, je sais que tu as raison, mais comment est-ce que je pourrais franchement repartir sur de nouvelles bases après tout ce qu'elle m'a fait subir ?

- Pour ce qui est des bases solides, tu pourrais tout simplement, je ne sais pas, jaser avec elle durant la Coupe du Monde…

- C'est pas vrai…

Toutes ces émotions l'avaient empêché de réaliser que Judith, en tant que poursuiveuse officielle de l'équipe de quidditch française, participerait elle aussi à la Coupe du Monde. Jenny soupira profondément.

- Ne me dis pas que je vais devoir me comporter en adulte, fit lâchement Jenny.

- J'en ai bien peur.

Jenny grogna. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire pour Achille.


	9. Gontran Le Magnifique

Chapitre 9

_Gontran le Magnifique_

Dans son fauteuil, les genoux remontés sous son menton, Jenny regardait le paysage défiler par la fenêtre de l'autobus. Des champs, des champs s'étendant jusqu'à l'horizon, des champs verdoyants. Impressionnant contraste avec les condos serrés en sardines de Paris et ses rues étroites et sinueuses.

Elle n'était pas d'humeur à bavarder et n'arrivait plus à dormir. Elle aurait dû être incapable de tenir en place, être énervée comme une puce si peu de temps avant le début de la Coupe du Monde. Techniquement, elle aurait dû faire comme tous les autres, évacuer son stress en disant des conneries, mais elle n'en avait pas envie. Elle n'avait pas envie de grand chose en fait. Peut-être seulement de retourner à l'appartement, avec Sirius, et de reprendre une vie aussi normale que possible. La Coupe du Monde ne l'intéressait plus tant que ça…

Elle ferma les yeux, se laissant envelopper par le doux bourdonnement des conversations alentour. Sa tête tomba lentement sur son épaule. Elle voulait tellement dormir…

- Jenny, tu me déprimes, fit tristement Alexander en s'assoyant devant elle.

Aucune réaction. Dans une courageuse tentative de la faire sortir de son immobilité, Alex se pencha vers elle et approcha sa bouche de son oreille.

- Dis au moins quelque chose de méchant sur la coiffure de Debby, ça me rassurerait.

Jenny pivota la tête vers la poursuiveuse et fronça les sourcils. En effet, la coiffure de Debbie ne pouvait se passer de commentaires compte tenu qu'elle rappelait un troupeau de moutons. Elle reposa son regard sur Alexander, sans sourire. « Bêêêêêêêêê » fut ce qu'elle trouva de plus pertinent à répondre. L'éclat de rire qui s'envola de la gorge d'Alex parvint à la faire sourire un peu.

- Oh, un sourire ! Ce que je suis heureux ! s'exclama-t-il en lui caressant gentiment la joue.

Ils se regardèrent un petit moment et, finalement, Alexander lui tapota le genou.

- Allez, j'ai besoin d'une jolie fille dans ton genre pour faire équipe avec moi au billard.

Alexander replaça un peu le chandail de la jeune femme pour mettre son décolleté en valeur.

- Eh voilà ! Comme ça, tu vas les déconcentrer juste assez pour qu'on puisse gagner sans se forcer, fit Alex en évaluant le pouvoir du décolleté. Alors, t'es partante ?

Moment d'hésitation pendant lequel elle pesa le pour et le contre.

- Mouais, d'accord… si tu me prends par les sentiments.

Il la regarda tendrement pendant une petite seconde.

- Ça c'est ma Jenny !

Il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever et, le bras autour de ses épaules, l'escorta jusqu'à la table de billard.

C'est avec beaucoup de classe que Jenny et Alex écrasèrent Mark et Bryan, si bien qu'il s'avéra que le décolleté n'aurait finalement pas été nécessaire. La revanche des deux hommes ne fut pas bien plus brillante que la première partie et c'est l'orgueil méchamment amoché qu'ils déclinèrent poliment l'invitation d'Alex pour une seconde revanche.

Remise d'aplomb par leur partie de billard, Jenny profita davantage du reste de la journée.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au site de la Coupe du Monde, une pluie légère tombait déjà du ciel. Un guide monocorde leur fit faire une visite rapide du site. Il leur montra comment se rendre aux terrains d'entraînement, où était la cafétéria ainsi que l'emplacement de plusieurs autres points stratégiques.

Partout, l'excitation était palpable. Un mélange étrangement hétérogène de personnes de toutes cultures, de couleur de peau différentes, certains portant de drôles de chapeaux, des colliers colorés, ou encore de très longues robes. Toute cette diversité enivrait l'équipe. Tous ces gens se pressant dans tous les coins, toutes ces couleurs, tous ces dialectes étranges, incompréhensibles et pourtant si beaux et exotiques, avaient quelque chose de grisant. L'excitation coulait dans les veines des joueurs, battait à leurs tempes et Jenny se sentait l'envie de sauter partout à pieds joints pour canaliser un peu son débordement énergétique. Achille et ses histoires de cœur étaient à mille milles de ses préoccupations actuelles.

Le fait que leur guide était un homme profondément ennuyant passa donc pratiquement inaperçu. Personne n'écouta vraiment ce qu'il racontait et lui-même ne sembla pas se formaliser du manque quasi insultant d'attention dont il faisait l'objet.

Énervés comme des puces, l'équipe partit vers la cafétéria. Étant obligé de se conformer à un régime alimentaire prédéterminé par Dubois, les joueurs ne purent se laisser à ingérer friandises et autres aliments riches en sucre, chose qui permettrait certainement aux joueurs de s'endormir le soir venu.

Assis à table, les conversations allaient bon train, ça parlait fort, ça riait à gorge déployée. Bryan avait usé d'un stratagème subtil (pour une fois) afin de s'assurer que Jack et Kalie soient côte à côte. Jenny avait prit place en face d'Alex et non loin de Mark et Connor. Gregory et Rick parlaient des Coupes du Monde des années antérieures, tandis que Bryan et Bathilda, eux, discutaient d'on ne savait quoi, mais l'histoire semblait hilarante. Debbie, pour sa part, tentait vainement d'impressionner Leslie avec ses connaissances très étendues dans le domaine des shampooings et revitalisants, et le manque d'intérêt évident de la gardienne de but semblait ne pas lui faire un pli.

Ce fut malgré tout ardu pour les joueurs de trouver le sommeil le soir venu. Personne ne s'endormit avant tard ans la nuit et la fatigue fut donc au rendez-vous le matin suivant.

Ils s'habillèrent tranquillement et allèrent prendre leur petit déjeuner. Ils disputeraient leur premier match en après-midi mais, heureusement, le stress ne les avait pas encore rejoints. Ils grignotèrent rôties et céréales en faisant très peu de bruit comparativement à la veille.

Jenny laissa son regard vagabonder sur les dizaines d'autres joueurs mangeant à la cafétéria. C'est alors seulement qu'elle remarqua trois jeunes femmes à la peau foncée, assises une table plus loin et regardant avec appétit Mark, Alex et Jack.

- Hey, fit-elle pour attirer l'attention d'Alex en face d'elle. Retourne-toi pas. Il y a trois filles là-bas qui vous dévorent des yeux, toi et Mark.

- Où ça ?

Il amorça un mouvement pour regarder derrière lui, mais Jenny l'en empêcha.

- Je t'ai dit de ne pas te retourner ! Attends.

- Attendre quoi ?

- Qu'elles regardent ailleurs, idiot.

Jenny les surveillait du coin de l'œil, attendant que leur attention soit détournée. Ce fut un beau grand jeune homme sembla-t-il qui attira finalement les regards des trois jeunes femmes sur lui.

- Maintenant ! Regarde !

Alex ne se fit pas prier et se retourna en cinquième vitesse.

- Mouais… jolies. J'aime beaucoup celle de droite, dit-il nonchalamment en suivant le regard des trois filles. Euh, Jenny…

- Quoi ?

- Le beau mec là-bas... c'est Gontran Grenoble.

_- Quoi !_

Son cri rasa de la faire repérer. Soucieuse de se fondre le plus parfaitement possible dans la foule, elle s'enfonça dans son siège, mit sa main devant son visage pour le dissimuler avec naturel et but de petites gorgées de jus de citrouille d'un air qu'elle aurait souhaité plus nonchalant.

- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? l'interrogea Alex, se penchant vers elle pour ne pas avoir à hausser le ton.

- Veux pas qu'il me reconnaisse.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour rien. Parce que. Sais pas.

Elle fut heureuse de voir que Gontran prenait place tout au fond de la salle, à un endroit d'où il aurait été ridicule de croire qu'il puisse l'apercevoir.

Alex, en face d'elle, affichait un air perplexe et agaçant. Après tout, elle avait bien le droit de souhaiter éviter un ex-petit copain, tout particulièrement un qu'elle avait plaqué avec très peu de grâce et de tact. De plus, même si elle ne l'aurait jamais avoué, il y avait là une question d'orgueil. Gontran lui en voulait certainement de l'avoir laissé d'une façon aussi brusque. Jenny n'ignorait par ailleurs pas que Debbie aurait été régalée de constater que leurs rapports n'étaient pas aussi chaleureux que Jenny l'avait prétendu. Par conséquent, éviter tout contact avec Gontran tant que Debbie était dans les parages lui semblait la meilleure chose à faire.

Après déjeuner, ils s'armèrent tous de leurs équipements et prirent le chemin du terrain d'entraînement pour se délier un peu en vue du match de l'après-midi. Tandis qu'ils se préparaient, enfilant robes de quidditch et protections diverses, Dubois leur fit clairement comprendre que cet entraînement n'aurait rien à voir avec leur pratiques habituelles, dont ils sortaient habituellement exténués. Personne ne devait tenter de se dépasser de quelque façon que ce soit, dans un premier temps pour éviter les pertes d'énergie inutiles et dans un second temps pour éviter d'exposer leurs stratégies à l'adversaire. Les entraînements étaient publics et Dubois craignait que des membres d'équipes adverses ne tentent de percer leurs stratégies, ou encore d'étudier les habitudes de vol de certains joueurs. Plus aucun doute ne persista dans l'esprit des joueurs : Dubois avait une forte tendance à la paranoïa.

- Coach, si j'avais voulu me lancer dans la comédie dramatique, je serais pas devenue gardienne, lança Leslie, laissant voir clairement ce qu'elle pensait de ce petit cirque minable.

- Hey. À partir de maintenant, _tout_ est question de _stratégie_, fit Dubois avec un profond sérieux. On est plus à la maternelle. Ici c'est la vraie affaire. Ça passe ou ça casse.

Il y avait tant en jeu pour Dubois, que personne n'eut le cœur de le relancer. Cependant, aucun n'alla jusqu'à l'appuyer non plus.

- Dans le fond, tout ce qu'on a à faire coach, c'est de jouer pépère, résuma brillamment Jack.

- Euh… je l'aurais dis autrement, mais ça ressemble à ça.

- O.K. Y'a autre chose qu'on doit savoir ? interrogea Bryan qui, tout en essayant de n'en rien laisser paraître, espérait que le meeting se termine sous peu.

- Évidemment.

Toutes les épaules s'affaissèrent sous une vague de déception. Dubois avait beau être un très bon entraîneur, il n'avait rien d'un orateur.

Dubois y alla de _nombreuses_ remarques, pratiquement toutes inintéressantes, et Jenny perdit le fil très rapidement. Après moult blabla, ils purent mettre le pied sur le terrain et s'envoler pour se réchauffer et se réveiller.

Jennifer rejoignit Alexander et fit plusieurs fois le tour du terrain en le suivant de près, jetant un œil distrait aux quelques spectateurs (une dizaine, pas plus) éparpillés dans les gradins.

Jenny se dépêcha de se mettre à la hauteur d'Alex et lui attrapa le bras pour pouvoir lui parler.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Tes trois admiratrices à onze heures, informa-t-elle avant de reprendre de la vitesse et d'entamer un autre tour.

L'entraînement n'eût rien d'intéressant, mais ce n'était pas une surprise en soi. Tout s'était bien passé, Dubois était satisfait. Par contre, le match contre la Russie prévu l'après-midi même ne rassurait personne et, à l'heure du dîner, le stress commençait décidément à se faire sentir.

L'équipe retourna à l'autobus pour la séance de méditation et de visualisation précédant le match. Jenny savait qu'elle ne jouerait pas le match contre la Russie mais elle s'y prépara tout de même, au cas où un accident surviendrait.

Lorsqu'ils se rendirent au stade, avant le début du match, le stress semblait avoir engourdi toutes les sensations de Jenny. Ils se préparèrent en écoutant les dernières recommandations de Dubois.

Lorsque le match débuta, la tension était à son comble. En prenant place derrière le banc des joueurs, elle se sentait aussi énervée que si elle avait elle-même prit part au match.

Leslie, Rick, Jack, Kalie, Bathilda, Mark et Debbie, de même que les joueurs russes, survolaient la bruyante foule réunie au stade. Les drapeaux anglais et russes parsemaient l'assemblée de même que chapeaux et vêtements à l'effigie d'une des équipes. Jenny vit du coin de l'œil que certains partisans avaient été jusqu'à se dessiner le drapeau anglais sur la bedaine.

Elle reporta son attention sur le terrain. Elle se devait de garder toute sa concentration. Si l'un des poursuiveurs était blessé, elle serait envoyée sur le terrain pour le remplacer.

Rick et le capitaine de l'équipe Russe, un dénommé Markov, échangèrent une solide poignée de main avant le début du match. Lorsque tous les joueurs furent en position, l'arbitre siffla et le vif d'or, le souaffle et les cognards furent mis en jeu.

Dans les airs, Kalie faisait le tour du terrain à la recherche du vif d'or, l'oeil bien aiguisé. Rien ne semblait pouvoir la déconcentrer. Elle gardait son adversaire bien à l'œil.

Lorsque, à peine une minute après le début de la partie, un cognard frôla l'oreille gauche de Mark, tous les joueurs anglais comprirent à quel point la vigilance serait de mise.

À la quatrième minute de jeu, une passe de Debbie permit à Mark de marquer le premier but de l'affrontement, chose qui le plut guère aux joueurs russes qui redoublèrent de violence en envoyant simultanément deux cognards à la tête de Debbie. Mark tenta bien de la prévenir mais elle ne fut pas assez vite. Le premier cognard la heurta à la tête tandis que le deuxième lui déboîta l'épaule. Assommée, elle glissa de son balai et le médicomage présent sur le côté du terrain parvint de justesse à amortir sa chute avant qu'elle ne heurte le sol. Tout de suite, il courut vers elle.

Jennifer se leva de sa chaise d'un bond. Elle avait comme l'impression que le devoir l'appellerait bientôt.

Le médicomage parvint à transporter Debbie hors du terrain, mais la jeune femme était complètement K.O. Sa tempe saignait abondamment et elle avait perdu connaissance.

Dubois se tourna vers Jennifer.

- Allez, Douglas, c'est à toi, fit-il en lui donnant une claque d'encouragement sur l'épaule.

Une seconde plus tard, Jennifer avait rejoint les autres poursuiveurs sur le terrain. Mark s'approcha d'elle pour pouvoir lui parler à l'oreille.

- Ils sont gros, mais lents. Passes rapides.

Jenny hocha la tête pour signifier son approbation. Le souaffle fut remis en jeu. La présence de Jennifer sur le terrain sembla redonner un peu d'énergie à toute l'équipe. Les batteurs devinrent intraitables et Mark et Bathilda prirent de l'assurance.

Six minutes plus tard, le score était de cinquante contre dix pour l'Angleterre, lorsque Kalie aperçut le vif d'or. Elle s'élança pour l'attraper mais un cognard dirigé tout droit contre son nez l'obligea à changer à la dernière seconde de trajectoire et elle perdit le vif de vue. Sur le banc, Dubois eu un mouvement de déception. Il aboya de nouvelles directives pour ses joueurs qui retournèrent au jeu, bien décidés à ne pas laisser ces gros russes l'emporter.

* * *

- Deux cent soixante-dix à cinquante pour nous ! Je n'ai jamais été aussi fier de vous ! aboya Dubois lorsque, après que Kalie eut attrapé le vif, tous le joueurs s'agglutinèrent au sol dans un gigantesque câlin.

- On a gagné ! On a gagné ! s'écria Alexander en venant les rejoindre tous.

- Je savais qu'on pouvait les battre !

Toute l'équipe était au comble de l'excitation et pour cause. Avec l'écart de points qu'ils avaient creusé, ils étaient pratiquement certains de passer à la ronde suivante et ils profitèrent donc de la soirée pour célébrer.

Ils retournèrent à l'autobus en faisant beaucoup de bruit et en riant. Jenny ne tenait plus en place, à elle seule, elle avait marqué cinquante point, ce qui était plutôt remarquable. Elle fêta avec le reste de l'équipe, mais elle était si énervée qu'elle demanda à Dubois la permission d'aller marcher un peu, question de s'aérer l'esprit et de se remettre les deux pieds sur terre. En bon samaritain qu'il était, Dubois accepta.

- Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ? demanda Alexander, visiblement réticent à la laisser se balader toute seule.

- Non, ça va, y'a pas de danger, répondit-elle gentiment. De toute façon, tu sais à quel point je suis dangereuse en duel…

Alex ne put qu'hausser les épaules.

Jenny n'avait nulle part où aller en particulier. Elle choisit tout simplement de se promener sur le site. Peut-être pourrait-elle découvrir des endroits intéressants. Flottant encore sur son nuage, elle ne portait que peu d'attention à là où elle mettait les pieds.

Elle rasa plusieurs fois de se cogner le nez sur des poteaux ou des cadres de porte un brin trop étroits. Mais Jenny ne s'en formalisait pas. Son esprit était rendu très loin, dans un autre pays. Elle pensait à Sirius. Elle pensait constamment à Sirius. Elle pensait à Sirius et se demandait s'il était fier d'elle en cet instant. Elle pensait à Sirius et se demandait s'il pensait à elle… parfois. Elle avait hâte de le revoir, de pouvoir finalement lui montrer comment faire du bon café, de pouvoir sauter dans ses bras en entrant dans l'appartement, de sentir ses mains entourer sa taille et la presser contre lui, de pouvoir nicher son nez dans son cou et respirer pleinement l'odeur de son après-rasage…

Et BANG ! Ce qui devait arriver arriva. Elle se heurta à une épaule solide, tellement solide à vrai dire qu'elle resta sonnée quelques secondes avant de se confondre en excuse, de relever la tête et…

- G… Gontran ?

Il cligna des yeux trois ou quatre fois, puis un large sourire trouva son chemin jusqu'à ses lèvres.

- Jennifer… toujours aussi exquise.

Il la regarda de haut en bas d'un air un peu gourmand, mais il le faisait avec tant de respectueuse admiration devant sa beauté qu'elle avait toujours été incapable de lui en tenir rigueur. Elle en profita pour scruter son visage à la recherche d'une once de rancœur ou d'un peu de ressentiment, mais elle ne trouva rien.

- Je t'ai vue tout à l'heure, contre la Russie, lui dit Gontran.

- Oh…

Jenny avait rosit. Elle ne le savait que trop…

- Je t'ai trouvée magistrale, avoua-t-il. Tu étais fascinante.

- Ah… alors merci, je suppose.

Le commentaire la mit fort mal à l'aise.

- Tu allais quelque part ? lui demanda-t-il, son sourire de beau mec toujours collé aux lèvres.

- Euh… non, pas vraiment…je… me promenais, dit-elle avec un manque cuisant d'aisance qu'elle s'expliquait mal.

- Alors tu vas te joindre à moi.

Dieu du ciel… ce mec était beau ! Sans rechigner, bien au contraire, elle marcha à ses côtés, ignorant où il la conduisait. Elle se fit un devoir d'éviter les trop longues phrases de peur de s'emmêler dans ses mots, du moins jusqu'à ce que son malaise se dissipe.

La conversation était banale, du moins au début. Ils discutèrent du beau temps, des matchs à venir, des uniformes des différents pays, bref de rien de particulièrement croustillant. Mais pendant ce temps, Gontran conduisait Jenny jusqu'à un joli petit coin de verdure, éloigné du brouhaha continuel du site.

Dans un geste un peu trop galant, il retira sa veste et la déposa sur l'herbe fraîche afin d'éviter que Jenny ne se salisse. Elle lui lança un regard en biais pour bien lui faire comprendre qu'il en faisait trop (beaucoup trop).

- Allez, fit-il avec son adorable sourire. C'est pas comme si j'étais tout nu. J'ai encore une chemise.

Parce qu'elle ne le connaissait que trop bien et qu'elle savait qu'elle ne gagnerait pas cette bataille-là, Jenny évita d'ouvrir la bouche et s'assit, à contrecoeur, sur ladite veste.

- Et de toute façon, c'est certainement pas de me voir torse nu qui te ferait flipper.

Petit toussotement. Ne pas commenter. Surtout, ne faire aucun commentaire. Ne penser à rien. Rester zen.

- C'est sûr, parvint-elle à articuler, tentant de garder le contrôle de ses tics nerveux.

Il ne put réprimer un sourire en coin.

- Alors, ça va bien pour toi là-bas ? lui demanda-t-il avec un intérêt poli.

- Oui, oui.

- Tu t'es trouvé un appartement ?

- Oui. En fait j'ai emménagé avec un ami de Poudlard.

- James ?

- Non, c'est… Sirius.

Sirius…

- Et… vous… sortez ensemble ?

La question la prit de court. Incertaine quant à savoir si elle avait correctement compris, elle dévisagea Gontran un petit moment.

- Toi… Sirius… en couple ? explicita Gontran avec beaucoup de gestuelle.

Elle resta quelque peu déstabilisée. Évidemment que non. Il n'y avait jamais rien eu avec Sirius… Il n'y aurait jamais rien non plus…

- Non, non… bien sûr que non. Moi et Sirius, franchement ! Tu rigoles !

Peut-être un peu trop de détachement pour que ce soit parfaitement crédible… Mais Gontran sembla satisfait de son patinage.

- Alors c'est tant mieux, fit-il d'un air apparemment soulagé.

Elle se serait attendue à un brin plus de compassion…

- Tant mieux pour quoi ? demanda-t-elle, sourcils froncés, espérant avoir mal compris la connotation.

- Tant mieux pour moi.

Elle ne réagit pas immédiatement. La situation ne faisait pas de sens. Elle se serait attendue, à la limite du possible, à un vague " ce type ne sait pas ce qu'il manque " ou une quelconque idiotie de la sorte. Au lieu de ça elle se faisait faire des… avances ?

Jenny releva vivement le regard vers Gontran, prête à lui faire comprendre qu'elle goûtait plus ou moins la plaisanterie, mais les yeux du jeune homme, au lieu d'être malins, rieurs, moqueurs, n'importe quoi, étaient d'un sérieux papal.

Mise excessivement mal à l'aise par le regard pénétrant et sincère de Gontran, Jenny sentit l'urgence de détourner la conversation.

- Et toi, comment vont tes conquêtes ? demanda-t-elle avec une négligence feinte.

Peut-être que ce n'était pas là la meilleure question à poser dans des circonstances semblables, mais Jenny n'avait trouvé rien d'autre.

- Rien de sérieux.

- Combien de « rien de sérieux » ? lui demanda-t-elle, l'œil rieur.

- Une.

_- Seulement **une**_ ?

Jenny ne chercha pas à cacher son étonnement.

- Mouais. Mais c'était pas mon style.

- Je vois. Elle avait subi l'ablation des seins ?

- Ablation du cerveau plutôt. Disons qu'elle ne disposait pas d'une abondance de neurones.

- Depuis quand tu t'arrêtes aux neurones ?

- Y'a pas que la poitrine d'une femme qui compte…

- Pour beaucoup d'hommes, c'est peut-être le cas. Pour toi, c'est une autre paire de manches.

- Dois-je comprendre que tu te fous de moi ?

- Tout à fait.

- Tu me blesses. C'est pas parce que je sais reconnaître une jolie femme quand j'en vois une qu'automatiquement il n'y a que leur _sex appeal_ qui m'importe. J'ai plus de respect que ça pour mes copines quand même !

- Mouais ok.

- Tu crois que je suis sorti avec toi seulement pour _ça_ ?

- Tu veux une réponse franche, honnête et directe ?

Elle releva un sourcil, jugeant qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de pousser plus loin sa réponse. Gontran secoua la tête.

- Bon ok, disons que _dans mon passé_, il m'est arrivé, à _quelques_ occasions, de ne m'attarder qu'au superficiel.

- Joli euphémisme, songea Jenny en refoulant un petit rire.

- Mais, depuis, j'ai changé.

Cette fois, elle ne put se retenir.

- Pitié ! Pas le coup du « j'ai changé, je suis plus le même homme, j'te jure bébé » !

Gontran ne participa pas à l'hilarité. Soucieuse de ne pas le blesser trop profondément dans son orgueil, Jenny fit un monumental effort pour contenir son fou rire et, cherchant tant bien que mal à retrouver un peu de sérieux, leva les yeux vers Gontran, prête à accueillir son explication.

- Depuis que tu m'as laissé je n'ai eu aucune aventure. Pour vrai.

Elle cessa de rigoler. La conversation prenait une tournure qui ne lui plaisait pas trop.

- Il y a bien eu une « rien de sérieux » qui n'avait pas de seins.

- On est sorti au ciné deux fois après quoi je lui ai dit que ça ne pourrait pas marcher.

- Et pourquoi ?

Un temps. Moment troublant. Petite musique d'ambiance.

- Parce que tu me manques, Jenny.

Et la petite musique se transforma en _crescendo_, ajoutant une bonne dose de quétaine à la scène. Pas du tout prête à affronter pareil aveu avec légèreté, Jenny se leva abruptement. Elle ne doutait pas qu'il soit sincère, seulement, elle n'avait _vraiment_ pas besoin de ça !

- Ok, c'est assez. Il faut que je retourne au bus.

Fin pour le moins abrupte de la petite musique. Jenny tourna les talons, prête à marcher rapidement, puis, une fois hors de vue, à courir telle une gazelle. Mais Gontran l'attrapa par le bras, mettant fin à ses rêves de fuite.

- Excuse-moi Jenny, excuse-moi, je suis allé trop loin, je suis désolé.

Elle tenta de se défaire doucement de l'étreinte du jeune homme, mais au lieu de la laisser filer, il l'obligea à le regarder dans les yeux.

- Allez, ne t'en vas pas. Je dirai plus rien, promis. Oublie tout ça. J'te jure, je m'excuse. Regarde, on va aller prendre un chocolat chaud à la cafétéria tous les deux. Aucune insinuation, juré.

- Gontran…

- C'est moi qui paye. Allez, dis oui. Aucune allusion. Juste entre copains. Dis oui.

Ses lèvres laissèrent filer un oui timide malgré monsieur cerveau qui leur hurlait de se taire. En suivant Gontran jusqu'à la cafétéria, elle se dit qu'un peu plus de communication au sein même de ce corps serait grandement souhaité…

Gontran tint parole et ne fit aucune allusion d'aucune sorte susceptible de déranger Jenny. Il fut tellement parfait à vrai dire, qu'elle en oublia ses précédents aveux. Elle se laissa aller à rire et plaisanter comme si elle avait mangé en compagnie d'Alexander ou de Mark. Elle ne décela rien d'inquiétant dans les yeux de Gontran, rien qui ne ressemblât à une quelconque adoration, et cela à son plus grand plaisir.

Peu de temps après avoir terminé son chocolat, Jenny jugea qu'il était plus que temps de retourner au bus. Abuser de la patience de Dubois en des temps pareils pouvait être risqué.

- Dubois va finir par croire que je me suis fait kidnapper, dit-elle pour mettre fin à l'entretient.

- Je vais te raccompagner.

- Ce n'est pas nécessaire, Gontran.

- Ça ne me rallongera pas beaucoup.

Elle finit une fois de plus par se laisser convaincre.

Le soleil déclinait à l'horizon, projetant ses derniers rayons obliques et orangés partout, sur les bâtiments, dans les feuilles des arbres, dans les cheveux blonds de Gontran. Trop occupée à admirer les reflets orange partout autour d'elle, elle ne remarqua pas les yeux de Gontran errant sur son corps, pas plus qu'elle ne décela la véritable bataille qu'il livrait contre son cœur. (Allez, petite musique kitch pour la forme !)

Arrivée à quelques pas de l'autobus, elle se hissa sur la pointe des orteils pour donner à Gontran un petit baiser sur la joue, mais sans même comprendre ce qui se passait, ce fut les lèvres chaudes et humides du jeune homme qui se pressèrent contre les siennes avec volupté (Musique !).

Peut-être parce qu'elle avait été prise par surprise, elle ne rompit pas immédiatement le baiser. La vérité était sans doute que si ces lèvres avaient été celles de _quelqu'un_ d'autre, de quelqu'un qui lui était plus cher, elle se serait laissée enivrer, n'aurait plus voulu ouvrir les yeux ni laisser cette bouche s'éloigner de la sienne.

Cependant, lorsqu'elle entrouvrit les paupières, ce visage et ces yeux clos n'étaient pas ceux dont elle rêvait. Les paumes à plat contre son buste, elle le repoussa, gênée de s'être laissée aller à embrasser un de ses ex. Sans autre commentaire et sans même prendre la peine de lui dire au revoir, Jenny tourna le dos à Gontran et s'engouffra dans le bus, indifférente au chagrin qu'elle pourrait lui causer. Perturbée, elle fit abstraction des questions muettes qu'elle lisait dans les regards des autres joueurs et monta au deuxième. Elle défit les couvertures de son lit, s'y roula en boule.

Alexander monta au bout d'un moment et s'assit près d'elle. Il se contenta de lui caresser gentiment les cheveux, silencieusement, sans poser de question. Elle laissa sa tête reposer près des genoux d'Alex et soupira profondément.

- C'est Sirius ?

Elle leva des yeux surpris vers son ami, puis les baissa avec un sourire en coin.

- T'es trop perspicace. Je vais finir par penser que t'es gai.

Il éclata de rire, elle ne put retenir un sourire.

- Ah là là ! Je t'adore Jenny. T'es géniale.

- Moi aussi je t'adore, fit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Alex la regarda du coin de l'œil une petite seconde avant de lui dire ce pourquoi il était venu.

- Ne t'en fais pas trop. Le temps fait généralement bien son travail…

Elle haussa les épaules avec impuissance.

- Pas le choix. De toute façon. Il ne vit encore que pour Alyson alors…

Alex lui caressa gentiment la joue.

- Alyson, elle était géniale, elle aussi ?

- Vraiment. Elle était trop bien, fit Jenny en se rappelant toutes les folies qu'elle et Aly avaient fait durant leurs quatre années d'études communes.

- Alors il n'y a pas de raison pour que Sirius ne t'aime pas un jour. Si les filles géniales c'est son type… tu as des chances.

Les paroles d'Alexander lui firent chaud au cœur. Il lui ouvrit grand les bras.

- Allez, fais un câlin à tonton Alex !

Elle s'exécuta avec joie. Alex aussi était décidément un type génial.


	10. Palpitations cardiaques

Eh voici en «primeur» (!) le chapitre 10 de Coeur de Maraudeur. C'est donc là où nous en étions lorsque mon perfectionnisme m'a poussé à revoir toute la trame de l'histoire

Je dédie donc ce chapitre aux fans incontestéEs de Remus qui doivent trouver que je l'ai négligé récemment ;-) J'espère que vous vous amuserez toutes ! Merci de me lire et de me laisser de petits reviews à l'occasion ! Vous êtes des anges :p

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 10

**Palpitations cardiaques**

Assise derrière son bureau, visiblement sur le point de s'arracher les cheveux, Maggy planchait sur la rédaction d'un document administratif tandis que Remus jouait les hommes à tout faire. Il étiqueta des sachets d'herbes préalablement pesés, passa le balai, remplit les multiples étagères, épousseta et balança la caisse. En éteignant les torches, il remarqua, à travers la vitre de l'armoire sécurisée située derrière la caisse, qu'il ne restait qu'une fiole de sérum anti-furoncles et aucune de sérum de vérité. Soucieux de bien faire son travail, il entreprit d'en chercher dans l'arrière-boutique.

Tous les petits sérums de grande valeur en surplus étaient conservés au frais dans une armoire verrouillée à laquelle seuls les employés avaient accès. Lorsqu'il eut trouvé ce qu'il cherchait, il ferma du bout du pied la porte qui se reverrouilla magiquement d'elle-même.

Réalisant ce qu'il était en train de faire, Maggy releva vivement la tête de son document.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ! s'écria-t-elle.

Remus ne comprit pas immédiatement la raison d'une si violente réaction.

- Euh… je fais mon travail.

- Pose ça _immédiatement_ ! l'intima-t-elle.

Confus, Remus s'exécuta.

- Tu sais ce que c'est ? lui demanda Maggy le plus sérieusement du monde.

- Évidemment.

Maggy ouvrit de grands yeux.

- Remus, le véritaserum c'est absolument toxique pour les loups-garous ! fit-elle à mi-voix.

- Je n'avais pas l'intention d'en boire, figure-toi.

- Même pas besoin d'en boire, c'est toxique au toucher !

- Je n'allais pas en mettre dans mon bain non plus !

Remus commençait à s'énerver. À dix-neuf ans passées, il n'était plus un gamin.

- Laisse ça, l'intima Maggy, je vais m'en occuper, comme ça au moins s'il arrive quelque chose je…

- Ça suffit ! Ces fioles sont scellées, il ne peut rien arriver !

- Tu pourrais trébucher !

- C'est ridicule, Maggy !

- Alors, fais comme tu veux, tempêta Maggy, mais ne compte pas sur moi pour appeler les médicomages si tu t'intoxiques !

Fâché, Remus ne la laissa même pas terminer sa phrase et sortit de l'arrière-boutique, tenant fermement dans sa main droite les deux fioles du précieux sérum. Sans doute rendu moins attentif par sa prise de bec avec Maggy, Remus ne vit pas, dans la demi obscurité de la boutique, le morceau de parchemin sur le sol derrière la caisse. Lorsqu'il y posa le pied, il glissa et tomba face contre terre, se cognant au passage la tête contre le comptoir. Lorsque sa main heurta le sol, les deux petites fioles cédèrent. La vitre transperça sa chair et lorsque le sérum entra en contact avec la plaie, la brûlure fut si intense que Remus n'eut même pas le temps de crier avant de perdre connaissance.

Toujours assise dans l'arrière-boutique, Maggy entendit vaguement le bruit de verre brisé contre le sol. Peu encline à prendre quelque risque que ce soit et oubliant soudainement qu'elle était fâchée, Maggy se leva pour vérifier qu'il n'était rien arrivé.

- Je t'avertis, Remus, si tu me fais une blague, tu es un homme mort !

Lorsqu'elle aperçut le corps inerte de Remus puis son sang noirci partout sur le sol, elle fit rapidement demi-tour, se précipita vers le feu crépitant de l'arrière-boutique et, du bout de sa baguette, y lança par trois fois des étincelles rouges. Les flammes virèrent instantanément au violet et Maggy retourna en trombe dans la boutique, attrapant au passage tout ce qui pourrait lui permettre d'éviter le pire en attendant la venue imminente des médicomages.

À peine une minute plus tard, deux médicomages arrivaient par la cheminée, tenant un brancard. Maggy les héla et, peu de temps après, Remus était pris en charge par les médecins et infirmières du département des empoisonnements de l'hôpital Ste-Mangouste.

* * *

Dans la chambre d'hôpital de Remus, la tension était palpable. Sur son lit, secoué de spasmes, Remus était entouré de médecins et d'infirmières. En retrait, Maggy tremblait en se rongeant le bout des doigts. Voir Remus dans un tel état frôlait l'insupportable, mais quitter la pièce était impensable. Les infirmières avaient bien tenté pendant une petite seconde de la faire sortir, mais elles n'avaient pas perdu de temps à argumenter en constatant que Maggy n'obéissait pas. C'était un peu grâce à ses premiers soins qu'il était encore en vie. Du moins, pour l'instant. 

Les veines de Remus étaient démesurément grosses et viraient au noir. Il était prit de spasmes et n'avait jamais été aussi blanc. Sa main blessée était couleur cendres.

Maggy ne comprenait rien au jargon que parlaient les médecins et infirmières, mais à leur ton, elle savait que la situation était critique. L'une des infirmières, qui s'affairait à verser dans la bouche de Remus de petites quantités d'une potion qu'elle lui faisait avaler d'un agile tour de baguette, avait le teint si blanc qu'il semblait verdâtre. Ses lèvres tremblaient et elle était visiblement au bord des larmes, mais c'était sans doute normal puisque Remus était son ex-petit copain…

* * *

C'est la douleur lancinante à sa main gauche, doublée d'un mal de tête assommant, qui le réveilla sept heures plus tard. Était-ce un lendemain de pleine lune ? Déjà ? 

Déboussolé, il ouvrit un oeil. Une chambre d'hôpital. Étrange. Un deuxième œil. Une jolie infirmière à ses côtés bandant la blessure suintante que Remus avait à la main… Ça expliquait au moins la douleur. Mais il y avait cette odeur… c'était si… _délicieusement délicieux_ ! Ce devait être un rêve…

Il retrouva un certain focus visuel… et crut qu'il venait d'être frappé par la foudre.

Il ne voyait plus que CE visage, si doux, si clair et CES cheveux donc le parfum créait une véritable dépendance. Frustration et euphorie déferlèrent dans ses veines. S'amusait-elle à le torturer ou quoi !

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me fais ça… encore ? murmura-t-il, les yeux clos, à peine conscient d'avoir ouvert la bouche.

Elle releva vivement la tête en réalisant que Remus avait repris conscience. Il sembla qu'elle allait fondre en larmes.

- Remus, murmura-t-elle, Remus… oh mon Dieu !

Elle s'approcha tout près, posa ses mains sur les joues de Remus et, soudainement, il se sentit faillir.

- Oh, Remus, c'est toi, tu es réveillé… tu m'as fait tellement peur tout à l'heure j'ai cru que… que tu… oh mon Dieu, Remus !

Elle se tourna vivement, faisant dos à Remus pour ne pas qu'il voit ses yeux s'emplir de larmes.

- Tania, fit-il avec douceur.

Il se sentait enveloppé de coton. Tania était près de lui, elle avait eu peur pour lui. Sa tension artérielle monta d'un cran, amplifiant son mal de tête. Tania était peut-être démoniaque… mais si parfaitement belle.

- … t'aime…

C'était sorti tout seul. Elle était _maaaaaagnétique_.

Elle se retourna lentement, les yeux rougis.

- Pardon ? demanda-t-elle dans un murmure.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me fais ça ? demanda-t-il encore, l'esprit à moitié embrumé.

- Je changeais seulement ton bandage pour éviter que la plaie s'infecte, répondit-elle en baissant les yeux. Si je t'ai fait mal je ne…

- Non, non, fit Remus avec un mouvement à moitié contrôlé de la main. La torture… pourquoi la torture ?

- Ça doit être un effet secondaire, je te jure que je ne voulais pas te faire mal, je vais t'apporter des comprimés pour la doul…

- Non, non, pourquoi la torture dans mon coeur ? lui demanda-t-il en pointant son torse de sa main intacte et en regardant la jeune femme droit dans les yeux.

Il savait qu'il allait un peu loin… mais étrangement il se sentait obligé d'être honnête et ça ne lui causait aucune gêne. C'était sans doute à cause des médicaments…

Sa tête le fit soudainement souffrir. Il plaqua sa main contre son front. Voyant qu'il souffrait, Tania fit apparaître deux comprimés et un verre d'eau.

- Prends ça, dit-t-elle en lui tendant les comprimés. Tu devrais te sentir mieux.

Remus obéit puis reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller. Ça allait déjà un peu mieux.

- La douleur, c'est l'effet secondaire du sérum, précisa Tania.

- Quel sérum ? demanda Remus en reprenant un semblant de conscience.

- Le sérum de vérité. Tu t'es blessé à la main. Une grande quantité de sérum est entrée en contact avec la plaie… c'est pour ça qu'elle est noire.

- C'est pas… un peu toxique pour les loups-garous, ça ?

Il se sentait quelque peu chancelant soudain…

- Ça l'est.

- Alors c'est pour ça que je suis aussi con aujourd'hui ! fit-il en tappant stupidement sur sa tempe avec son index non-blessé. Je suis _em-poi-so-né_ ! Oooooooh... Tu vas prendre soin de moi, plus belle de mes ex, en attendant que je meure ? Est-ce que tu vas pleurer pour moi ?

Il savait qu'il en disait trop, mais pour une fois qu'il avait un peu de couilles. Tania ne sembla pas gênée.

- Oui, oui, je vais m'occuper de toi, dit-elle en lui embrassant le front. Mais ne t'en fais pas, tu ne vas pas mourir. Je m'occupe de toi.

- Tu es trop belle.

Tania fondit de nouveau en larmes. Elle tenta de s'éloigner mais, de sa main valide, Remus la retint.

- Regarde-moi, lui demanda Remus.

Elle obéit et il la contempla. Son odeur était si intense, si désespérément envoûtante.

- J'ai envie de t'embrasser, avoua-t-il, le coeur battant dans sa gorge.

Considérant l'état de semi-conscience dans lequel il se trouvait, Remus n'aurait ressentit aucune gêne à faire preuve de toute l'initiative nécessaire pour avoir un bisou... mais avant même qu'il ne puisse élaborer une quelconque stratégie, les lèvres de Tania avaient déjà trouvé leur chemin jusqu'à la bouche du loup-garou. Un instant... Remus considéra la possibilité que ses anti-douleurs aient également des propriétés hallucinogènes... mais lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, Tania était toujours là... son visage près du sien. Il sentait son souffle contre sa joue. Elle s'éloigna doucement, les yeux à la fois brillants et tristes.

Il la contempla encore, tandis qu'elle nouait avec d'infinies précautions le bandage autour de la main meurtrie de Remus. Décidément, il avait le nom de cette fille tatoué dans le coeur.

* * *

Durant les deux jours que dura le séjour à l'hôpital de Remus, tous ses amis et sa parenté se relayèrent à son chevet. Après avoir été constamment observé et soigné par les infirmières traitantes du département des empoisonnements, Remus reçut finalement son congé d'hôpital. 

Sa main était toujours bandée et la plaie, bien qu'elle soit encore noire, ne suintait plus et ne le faisait plus souffrir. Sa tête ne faisait plus mal, mais une fine cicatrice sur sa tempe gauche rappelait que sa tête avait fait collision avec le comptoir lors de la chute.

Ce jour-là, donc, Remus put quitter l'hôpital en échange de la promesse formelle de revenir faire vérifier sa plaie trois fois par semaine jusqu'à nouvel ordre et d'attendre l'autorisation des médicomages pour recommencer à travailler.

Il prit beaucoup plus de temps que nécessaire pour ramasser ses affaire et quitter la chambre. Il espérait ardemment revoir Tania. Ils ne s'étaient pas reparlé depuis l'autre soir si bien qu'il commençait réellement à croire aux vertues hallucinogènes des anti-douleurs. Tous ses espoirs furent vains : la belle ne se pointa pas.

Plutôt dépité, Remus quitta finalement sa chambre et, lorsqu'il passa devant le comptoir du département des empoisonnements, la jeune réceptionniste l'interpella.

- Monsieur Lupin ? demanda-t-elle, incertaine.

- Euh... oui?

- Quelqu'un a laissé ça pour vous, fit-elle en lui tendant un morceau de parchemin plié.

Confus, Remus la remercia. Il déplia le parchemin et son coeur s'emballa : c'était l'écriture de Tania !

_Monsieur Lupin,_

_L'heure de votre congé ayant sonné, veillez à prendre beaucoup de repos dans les prochains jours. Vous n'ignorez pas que le traumatisme subit par votre organisme est sérieux. Afin d'éviter toute complication de votre état, veillez à prendre religieusement vos potions médicinales._

_Nous enverrons quelqu'un chez vous demain soir vers dix-neuf heures afin de changer votre bandage et de constater l'état de la plaie._

_Sincèrement vôtre, _

_Tania Nelson, infirmière traitante_

Le coeur de Remus tomba tout au fond de son estomac. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce message froid et impersonnel ? Il avait donc bel et bien rêvé leur conversation le soir de son hospitalisation? Avoir été un homme sans honneur, Remus aurait fondu en larmes, là, sur le plancher froid de l'hôpital. Mais il était bien trop viril pour se laisser aller…

Il tenta de garder une expression impassible en retournant au rez-de-chaussée, la note serrée fermement dans son poing intact. Aussitôt rentré chez lui, il s'enferma dans sa chambre. Dans sa tête, c'était le _free for all_. Le Remus rêveur s'accrochait au souvenir de leur baiser _imaginaire_ alors que le Remus terre à terre ne voyait aucun espoir dans le mémo gribouillé par Tania. Le Remus timide, lui, souhaitait se rouler en boule sous le lit en fredonnant une berceuse et en pleurant toute l'eau de son corps tandis que le Remus violent insistait pour aller balancer une paire de claques à Tania, question qu'elle goûte un peu à la torture qu'elle lui faisait endurer. Le Remus pyromane songeait d'ailleurs à mettre le feu à la demeure de cette démone lorsque…

_DING-DONG_

En son for intérieur, Remus émit un juron. Il ne voulait voir personne. Il était occupé. Broyer du noir est une activité prenante.

_DING-DONG_

Hors de question qu'il aille répondre. Cet inconnu pouvait bien aller se faire f…

_DINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONG_

Remus sacra, mais à haute voix cette fois.

_- Tabarnack, ostie_ !

Très à contrecoeur, ¸il se leva et alla ouvrir la porte d'un coup sec.

Et puisque sur le porche, se tenait la seule femme capable de le faire tomber en amour mille fois de suite, Remus fut foudroyé d'amour. Elle fit un pas en arrière, effrayée, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et qu'elle aperçut le visage de Remus. Le visage du jeune homme s'adoucit légèrement, comme on pouvait s'y attendre (amour oblige) mais il gardait néanmoins une expression impassible. Le fixant dans les yeux, Tania sentit soudainement le besoin de s'expliquer.

- Je m'excuse, je sais que j'avais écrit que je passerais demain, mais je n'en pouvais juste plus de…

- Si tu viens pour le bandage, c'est inutile, ils me l'ont changé ce matin.

Assez étonnamment, Remus n'était pas exactement _content_ de la trouver là.

- Non, je… voulais seulement te voir, fit Tania avec un visage déconcerté.

- Alors c'était quoi, _ça_ ? demanda Remus avec une froideur relative en montrant la note qu'il tenait toujours dans sa main.

Elle semblait confuse et légèrement mal-à-l'aise.

- C'était… un rendez-vous…

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Remus de ne pas comprendre.

- Drôle de façon d'inviter quelqu'un pour un rendez-vous.

- Je croyais que tu comprendrais…

- Comprendre quoi ? Je ne suis pas ton jouet, Tany, s'emporta Remus.

- Mais je n'ai jamais pensé que…

- Tu ne peux pas jouer avec moi comme ça, rentrer dans ma vie pour en sortir aussi vite, m'embrasser et ne plus m'adresser la parole !

- Je n'ai pas voulu attirer les soupçons ! S'il fallait que ça s'ébruite…

- Quoi ? Ton petit Malfoy serait en colère, c'est ça ?

L'expression de Tania changea et dans ses yeux passa un éclair de colère.

- C'est Lily qui te l'a dit ? demanda-t-elle.

- Oui. Et tu devrais partir. Tu devrais vraiment t'en aller.

Bien loin de partir, Tania s'approcha d'un pas.

- Remus, tu voulais m'embrasser, tu m'as dit que j'étais belle, tu… tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais.

- J'ai menti. J'étais drogué.

- Drogué au sérum de_ vérité_, Remus, franchement ! Tu ne peux pas avoir menti.

- Qu'est-ce que ça change ! C'est quand même un Malfoy que tu vas marier ! On ne se connaît visiblement plus.

- C'est toi que j'aime et depuis tout le temps, merde !

Et elle lui sauta dessus, carrément, l'embrassant à pleine bouche et sans aucune retenue sur le pas de la porte et à la vue de n'importe quel voisin ou passant. Les maigres et faibles défenses de Remus cédèrent assez vite. Tania dans les bras, il referma la porte d'entrée d'un coup de pied et traîna la jeune femme jusqu'à sa chambre… Et la complexité de leur relation n'eut soudainement plus d'emprise sur lui...

* * *

Lorsqu'elle fut partie, il passa le reste de la journée à osciller entre le bonheur et la dépression, étant tantôt tout heureux d'être fou d'amour et plus tard déprimé de réaliser que leur relation ne pouvait être vouée qu'à l'échec. 

Lorsqu'un hibou étant entré en trombe par la fenêtre laissa tomber une lettre aux pieds de Remus, le coeur de celui-ci s'emballa et il fut donc déçu de ne trouver dans l'enveloppe qu'une invitation au mariage de Frank et d'Alice Longdubat. Il songea un instant qu'il pourrait y inviter Tania… mais se ravisa aussitôt. Tania était une fiancée. Elle ne pouvait conséquemment pas se montrer en public avec son amant… qui plus est un amant étant également son ex... et un loup-garou.

Il passa somme toute la soirée à griffonner et à réfléchir. Lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain matin, il n'était guère de meilleure humeur mais se dit que, puisqu'il n'avait rien envie de faire, il était aussi bien de passer à la boutique pour s'assurer que Maggy ne manquait de rien.

Il constata en arrivant que sa présence n'était guère requise. Bien qu'elle soit seule, Maggy semblait à première vue s'en sortir à merveille.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? lui demanda-t-elle, visiblement surprise de le voir débarquer alors qu'il était toujours en congé de maladie.

- Je venais seulement voir si tu avais besoin d'aide. Je m'emmerdais à la maison.

- C'est gentil. Mais je fais tout ça comme une grande.

- Tu en es sure ? Je voudrais vraiment pouvoir te donner un coup de main.

- Je t'assure que tout va bien, mais c'est gentil, dit-elle avec un petit sourire en coin.

- Non, tu ne comprends pas... c'est que je m'emmerde vraiment, vraiment beaucoup à la maison, fit Remus, suppliant.

Maggy leva les yeux au ciel.

- Dimitri vient me remplacer dans une heure. On pourrait aller manger quelque part. Si tu veux.

- Ouiouioui ! Super ! Je viens te chercher tout à l'heure alors ?

- Je vais t'attendre.

- T'es trop fine de me désennuyer, souligna-t-il avec un gentil sourire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on ne ferait pas pour un Remus Lupin ! fit-elle avec un clin d'oeil.

* * *

Il profita donc de son heure de solitude pour déambuler sur le chemin de traverse et pour faire quelques emplettes. Il rejoignit Maggy à boutique tel que prévu et ils choisirent de manger dans un petit restaurant thaïlandais avant de terminer le repas chez Florian Fortarôme avec un petit dessert glacé.

Assis devant leurs coupes glacées respectives, ils mangèrent en silence jusqu'à ce que Maggy prenne une profonde inspiration et brise le silence.

- Remus, voudrais-tu m'accompagner au mariage des Longdubat ?

Elle devint instantanément rouge et Remus fut tellement surpris qu'il ne pensa pas tout de suite à répondre de façon claire et non-équivoque à la question.

- Oh... alors… toi aussi tu as reçu l'invitation, dit-il finalement.

Ce n'était pas exactement une réponse, il le savait.

- Oui, oui, mais aucune pression là. Tu viens avec moi si tu en as envie et si non… si non je ne t'en voudrai pas… en tout cas pas longtemps… mais tu me connais, avec moi c'est vivre et laisser vivre… je ne serais pas le genre à couper tes heures de boulot pour ça, non, et d'ailleurs c'est seulement une invitation entre copain pas… pas une demande en mariage, ça ne nous engage à rien et d'ailleurs je ne suis prête pour aucune forme d'engagement, mais tu sais, pour danser, c'est toujours mieux à deux, mais je ne sais pas si tu danses alors je ne peux pas te demander de m'accompagner seulement pour danser, mais si tu as envie de danser ça me ferait plaisir, et je me dis que tant qu'à être tout seuls chacun de notre côté autant être tout seuls ensemble étant donné qu'on se connaît déjà plutôt bien et qu'on est de très bons amis… en fait je dis très bons amis mais je ne sais même pas si je suis une très bonne amie pour toi, peut-être aurais-je dû dire que nous étions bons amis… ou peut-être seulement amis… à tout le moins on est des collègues… et des collègues peuvent être amis… alors je vais te laisser y penser… rassure-toi tu n'as pas à me répondre maintenant, non, avec moi il n'y a pas de pression… je veux dire que si tu veux répondre maintenant, tu peux, mais tu peux tout aussi bien y penser encore un peu, une journée peut-être ou quatre ou cinq, ça m'est égal… alors quand tu y auras bien pensé tu pourras m'appeler, en tout cas en supposant que tu ne me trouves pas trop stupide, je sais que je parle trop mais je ne suis pas méchante, je crois que je devrais vraiment retourner travailler, bye !

Elle tenta de se sauver, mais Remus l'en empêcha en la retenant par le poignet. Il lui fit signe de se rasseoir. Il tenta de cacher son amusement, mais lorsque Maggy se rassit, elle cacha son visage dans ses mains, mortifiée.

- Ça t'a pris beaucoup de courage, on dirait, remarqua gentiment Remus.

Maggy secoua la tête. Elle se trouvait sans doute d'une maladresse infinie.

- Je vais t'accompagner.

Après tout, ne lui avait-elle pas sauvé la vie ?

- Tu n'es pas obligé tu sais, tu n'as pas à accepter seulement parce que je suis pathétique, et d'ailleurs je te l'ai dit, tu peux y penser, d'ailleurs tu devrais y penser, je crois que je vais te laisser y penser et j'en profiterai peut-être pour disparaître sous la moquette et…

- Maggy, Maggy…

Elle se tût, toujours aussi mortifiée de ne pouvoir s'empêcher de blablater.

- Je vais t'accompagner.

Elle soupira.

- Oh, je suis désolée… je voulais seulement avoir l'air en confiance… je suis transparente... et nulle !

- Mais non, ne t'en fais pas.

- Ouff… je… je te jure que je ne parle plus là.

- Mange ta crème glacée, elle est délicieuse.

Remus sourit gentiment. Maggy était mignonne, décidément...

Mais lorsque, une fois revenu chez lui, il trouva une note de Tania sur son lit, il se sentit mal. C'était comme jouer dans le dos de deux femmes à la fois…


	11. Entre Hommes

**Note d'auteur : ce chapitre, que j'ai eu un plaisir fou à concocter pour vous tous, est sans contredis mon préféré jusqu'à présent ! J'espère qu'il vous fera rigoler autant que moi ! **

**Bonne lecture ! **

Chapitre 11

Entre hommes

De petites clochettes résonnèrent quand Remus poussa la porte du bar. À sa gauche, derrière le bar, Véronique l'invita à s'approcher.

- Tu es en retard mon petit Rémy, fit-elle avec son petit air de séductrice en le regardant avancer.

Elle s'accota au bar, dévoilant un décolleté trop aguicheur pour être séduisant.

- Je sais, Véro, que tu t'es désespérément ennuyé de moi, mais…

- Tu l'as dit, mon lapin. Tu ne te décides toujours pas à me demander pour sortir ? J'attends, moi. Désespérément.

- Tu vas devoir m'attendre encore longtemps, fit Remus avec un air à moitié désolé.

- Arrête, tu vas me faire fondre en larmes. C'est si triste.

- Désolé. Meilleure chance la semaine prochaine.

- Je te sers quoi, mon Rémy ?

- Même chose que d'habitude.

- Tout compte fait, tu es peut-être trop prévisible pour moi. Mais bon, un _Tempest Beer_, je t'apporte ça tout de suite. Les autres sont au fond, ils viennent d'arriver.

Remus rejoignit Sirius et James qui, devant leurs drinks respectifs, discutaient nonchalamment. Il les salua et prit place à table.

- De quoi vous parliez ? demanda-t-il.

- De ma moto, fit Sirius en baissant son verre. Je préfère l'idée d'un sort discret pour la faire voler, mais James insiste pour que je lui pose des ailes. Assez tape-à-l'œil.

- J'aime bien l'idée des ailes, se défendit James. Ça donne de la _classe_, n'est-ce pas Remus?

- Euh… je ne sais pas trop. Tu as réussi à la faire voler ?

- Plus ou moins. Je me suis cassé la clavicule droite en essayant, mais l'infirmière m'a arrangé tout ça en un tournemain. Bref, il y a encore du travail à faire.

- T'as pensé à lui donner un nom ? s'enquit James. À ta moto.

- C'est pas un bateau, mec.

- Et alors ?

- C'est pas un bateau, réitéra Sirius.

- Tu manques d'ouverture d'esprit, fit James avant de porter son verre à sa bouche.

- Tu manques de bonnes idées, renchérit Sirius avec un air innocent.

Remus se recula pour éviter la claque destinée à Sirius.

- Et toi, comment ça va ? demanda Sirius en se tournant vers Remus.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa main blessée. Il n'avait plus de bandage, mais la cicatrice restait apparente.

- La main ne va pas trop mal.

Le cœur était un peu tout croche par contre.

Véronique s'approcha de leur table, se faufilant agilement entre les clients émoustillés par ses généreuses courbes, un plateau à la main.

- C'est pour toi, mon minet, fit-elle, aguicheuse, en déposant le verre de Remus sur la table.

Elle aperçu sa plaie gonflée et fronça les sourcils.

- Ça a l'air méchant. Si tu as besoin d'une femme expérimentée pour prendre soin de toi, t'as mon numéro.

- T'en fais pas un peu trop, Véro ? lui demanda Sirius, un sourcil froncé.

- J'en fais toujours trop. C'est de l'opportunisme.

Elle retourna derrière le bar, mais non sans un clin d'œil.

- C'est seulement moi, ou si, avec le temps, ses manières de prostituées deviennent moins inspirantes, demanda Sirius, songeur.

- Tu ne disais pas ça au début, lui rappela James.

- J'apprécierais qu'on ne revienne pas sur ce sujet-là.

- Tu sais bien que si je continue à t'en parler, c'est seulement pour ne pas que tu refasses les mêmes erreurs.

- Ouais, bon. Bref, comment va Maggy ? demanda Sirius, cherchant à changer de sujet.

- Ce n'était pas particulièrement subtil, remarqua Remus.

- Je sais. C'est ma marque de commence. Alors, je réitère : comment ça va avec Maggy ?

- Bah bien, très bien oui. _Super Duper_, mentit Remus.

Sirius posa son verre sur la table

- Ça va si mal que ça alors ? Raconte à tonton.

Échec. La tactique du mensonge avait failli.

- Seigneur on croirait entendre parler une fille ! nargua James.

- J'aime papoter, se défendit Sirius. Alors raconte. Vas-y.

- Oui oui, bien sûr, mais juste avant, à quelle heure commence le match ? demanda Remus en jetant un œil à sa montre et croisant subtilement ses doigts sous la table.

Remus ne pouvait plus, pour s'en sortir, qu'espérer que sa stratégie visant à orienter la conversation autour le match de quidditch de huitièmes de finale de la Coupe du Monde fonctionne.

- Tout à l'heure, répondit Sirius. Ce qui implique qu'on a encore beaucoup de temps pour jaser.

- Tant mieux, reprit Remus, parce que j'ai entendu dire que Jennifer a été incroyable lors du dernier match contre l'Ukraine. Combien de buts est-ce qu'elle a compté déjà ? Cinq ?

- Six, corrigea Sirius. Et je sais ce que tu essaies de faire. Je vais te tirer les vers du nez tôt ou tard. Et plus tôt que tard.

- Six buts ? fit Remus en feignant de n'avoir pas entendu les dernières paroles de Sirius. Impressionnant. Et si je comprends bien, en gagnant le match de ce soir contre la Suisse, on passe directement en quarts de finale.

- C'est en plein ça.

- D'accord, d'accord. C'est… ouais… cool, cool.

Remus ne trouva rien d'autre à dire. Il se contenta de faire tourner son verre entre ses doigts, espérant avoir réussi à détourner l'attention de Sirius.

- Alors, tu n'as rien à nous dire ? demanda le jeune Black avec un regard inquisiteur.

Second échec. La manœuvre d'évitement du tribunal de l'Inquisition allait donc devoir être plus musclée. Mais comment renverser la vapeur ?

- J'ai reçu une invitation au mariage des Longdubat, tout comme vous deux probablement, fit Remus, adoptant le premier plan lui étant passé par la tête. Je me suis dit qu'on ne pouvait pas se permettre de rater une telle occasion de prouver une fois de plus que nous ne serons jamais des hommes matures.

Du coin de l'œil, Remus vit le sourire en coin de Sirius. Ce n'était pas encore gagné.

- J'approuve à cent mille à l'heure. Tu pensais à quoi ? demanda James l'air fort intéressé.

- À… rien pour l'instant, mais je me disais qu'on pourrais _brainstormer_…

- Ce que je crois, c'est qu'on n'a pas le droit de rater notre coup, nota James. C'est un grand jour et ça mérite une grande blague. Quelque chose qui restera dans les annales. Qu'est-ce que t'en penses Sirius ?

- Je suis d'accord, fit Sirius. Des idées ?

- On pourrait peut-être mettre à profit les bombabouses que j'ai achetées la semaine dernière ? proposa James bien qu'il sache que l'idée serait rejetée.

- Je ne sais pas trop, avoua Sirius. Les bombabouses, ça manque un peu de classe.

- Ça fait trop pré pubère, approuva Remus. Il faut montrer qu'on ne sera jamais mature, mais qu'on a quand même un peu grandit depuis de stade des blagues pipi caca.

- On pourrait peut-être leur concocter de petites bombes aphrodisiaques, proposa James. C'est toujours pratique.

- J'aime l'idée, fit Sirius avec enthousiasme. On pourrait leur monter un panier cadeau, avec plein de petits gadgets du genre pour mettre du piquant dans leur vie intime. Parce qu'après cinq ou dix ans de mariage, ils vont finir par manquer d'imagination.

- Ouaip, ouaip, ouaip, approuva James. J'aime ça beaucoup.

- Peut-être, mais ça risque d'être gênant à magasiner, fit timidement Remus.

- Ben voyons, dit Sirius avec un geste nonchalant de la main. Les gens qui travaillent dans les _sex shops_ sont toujours _très_ ouverts d'esprit. Et qui sait, tu pourrais peut-être trouver quelque chose d'intéressant pour Maggy et toi.

- Sirius, fous-moi la paix.

- Ouais, Sirius, donne-lui un peu d'air, intima James à son ami. Bon, c'est bien joli, on a une idée de cadeau, mais il faut plus que ça. Il faut laisser notre trace _dans_ la cérémonie.

- On pourrait se déguiser en _gogo boys_ et se cacher dans le gâteau de mariage, proposa Remus.

- Lup, Lup, Lup, je ne te suis plus là, fit Sirius avec tout le sérieux du monde. Tu serais prêt à te déguiser en _gogo boy_ et à sortir en dansant d'un gâteau de noces devant une centaine de personnes, mais tu arrives difficilement à concevoir l'idée de mettre le pied dans un _sex shop_. Tu avoueras que ça frise la maladie mentale.

- Je n'ai jamais parlé de sortir du gâteau, j'ai seulement dit qu'on pourrait se cacher à l'intérieur.

- Malheureusement, j'ai peur que l'un n'aille pas sans l'autre, fit Sirius. Et puis, à quoi ça servirait de se montrer dans notre plus simple appareil s'il n'y a personne pour admirer ?

- À rien, c'est sûr, dut admettre Remus. T'as raison.

- On pourrait ensorceler le gâteau de mariage pour que tous ceux qui en mangent se transforment en poulets, suggéra James. Ce n'est peut-être pas très fort sur le plan symbolique mais ça pourrait être comique.

- J'ai une idée, fit Sirius. Frank et Alice sont tous les deux aurors. On pourrait y aller avec un gag à saveur un peu plus politique peut-être. On pourrait faire sortir du gâteau une grosse poupée de taille humaine déguisée en mangemort.

- Tu ne croies pas que c'est un peu de mauvais goût ? demanda Remus, peu enthousiasmé par la dernière idée de Sirius.

- Oh ! Parlant de mangemorts ! fit James sans laisser le temps à Sirius de reprendre la parole. Vous ne devinerez jamais ce que j'ai découvert sur l'ex-copine de notre Remus national !

- Quoi ? s'enquit Sirius.

Le cœur de Remus fit un tour…

- Figurez-vous qu'elle a accepté de fiancer un dénommé Samaël, _cousin_ de Lucius Malfoy.

… Puis encore trois tours.

- Ouh… c'est pas bon, ça, souligna Sirius. Est-ce que…

- Attends. Ce cher Samaël s'avère être sur la liste noire du département de la sécurité nationale. On le soupçonne de faire partie de la garde rapprochée de Voldemort.

- Ouais, lui et toute sa famille…

- Ma conclusion, c'est qu'à l'heure où on se parle, Tania a très certainement rejoint les mangemorts, acheva James avant de prendre une gorgée de bière. Ça aura été une bonne idée de la rayer de ta vie, Remus.

Remus était profondément ébranlé. Que James ose soupçonner _sa _Tania d'activités illicites, voire terroristes, le chavirait.

- Tu ne peux pas affirmer qu'elle a rejoint Voldemort sans présenter de preuves, dit Remus avec une expression vide.

- Elle a fiancé un mangemort, réitéra James. Qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus comme preuve?

- Et puis toute sa famille a toujours été attirée vers la magie noire, c'est pas nouveau, argumenta Sirius. Peut-être a-t-elle finalement adhéré à l'idéologie nazie de ses parents. Ça ne serait pas une surprise.

- Elle ne rejoindrait jamais les mangemorts, reprit Remus. Je la connais. C'est…

- Tu la _connaissais_, Remus, fit remarquer James. Ça fait un an que vous n'êtes plus ensemble. Beaucoup de choses peuvent changer en un an.

Remus commençait à s'emporter. Était-ce l'homme ou le loup qui fulminait ?

- Pour être un mangemort, il faut porter la marque. Si Tania était marquée je le saurais.

- Comment ? demanda Sirius, sourcil levé.

Soudainement, Remus réalisa qu'il venait de se pendre avec sa propre corde.

- Je veux dire que je m'en douterais… c'est tout, tenta Remus tout en sachant que ses amis ne seraient pas dupes.

- Comment t'en douterais-tu, Remus ? réitéra Sirius.

Remus avala difficilement sa salive. Il était pris à la gorge. Sa tension artérielle ne cessait de grimper.

- J'ai vu ses bras, fit-il. Et il n'y avait aucune marque.

- Peut-être qu'elle a été marquée ailleurs sur le corps, suggéra Sirius.

- Certainement pas !

- Tu l'as vue toute nue, peut-être ? demanda James.

- Non.

- Hmm, ça sent la grosse menterie sale, observa Sirius.

- Je ne sais pas mentir.

- Justement, reprit Sirius. Tu as le visage et les oreilles tout rouges et tu respires comme un animal en cage. Qu'est-ce que tu nous caches ?

- Rien… je…

Remus prit une grande inspiration. Ça ne servait plus à rien de tenter de mentir…

- On a couché ensemble, avoua-t-il finalement.

La nouvelle fit son petit effet. Sirius et James ne savaient plus trop par quel bout aborder l'information.

- Tu veux dire, récemment ? demanda Sirius. Parce que bon on sait que vous avez déjà couché ensemble il y a longtemps…

- Récemment oui.

- Quand ?

- Hier, avant-hier et ce matin.

- Wow… vous êtes pas mal actifs on dirait, souligna James. Et dire que je croyais être celui d'entre nous ayant la vie sexuelle la plus trépidante.

- Oh oh oh, _time out_ ! Tu as dit trépidante ? fit Sirius avec un air surpris. J'ai presque envie de te demander des détails…

- Ben là, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais beaucoup de compétition. J'ai une blonde _steady_ alors que, jusqu'à il y a trois jours, vous étiez tous les deux célibataires.

- Je sais bien. Mais tu as quand même utilisé le terme «trépidante» pour qualifier ta vie sexuelle. Trépidante dans quel sens ? Dans le sens que je pense ? Si c'est ça je ne croyais pas que Lily était ce genre de filles… sinon je l'aurais charmée moi-même.

- Ferme-la, Black, l'avertit James. Moi, au moins, je ne couche pas avec des prostituées !

- On se calme, intervint Sirius. Véronique n'a rien d'une prostituée… à part peut-être l'habillement... et les manières… et peut-être aussi le style de vie. Mais, ce n'est quand même pas comme si je l'avais payée.

- Rhaa ! Je viens de manger ! Ça me donne toujours mal au coeur quand vous parlez de cette histoire, fit Remus avec une grimace.

- _Come on. _On a juste baisé une fois. C'était un _one night stand_. J'étais jeune…

- Ça fait à peine six mois, souligna Remus.

- J'étais saoul alors.

- Et con, ajouta James.

- Ça aussi, oui. Et d'ailleurs je ne m'en suis jamais vanté.

- Toi, non, mais elle oui ! fit Remus avec l'air de se rappeler un mauvais souvenir.

- C'était assez gênant d'ailleurs. Bref, je crois qu'on parlait de Tania, fit Sirius en se tournant vers son ami dans un effort non déguisé de dévier la conversation.

- Une fois encore, ça manquait de subtilité, fit remarquer Remus.

- Ça aussi j'y travaille. Donc, pour en revenir à Tania, vous semblez être dans une situation plutôt… délicate je dirais. Est-ce que tu l'aimes encore ? demanda très simplement Sirius.

- C'est juste pas tes oignons.

- Alors tu l'aimes, conclut Sirius. Ça rend les choses encore plus délicates. Et qu'en est-il de Maggy dans toute cette histoire ?

- J'ai l'impression de jouer dans le dos de Maggy.

- Un peu, quand même, faut le dire. Mais tant que tu ne lui donnes pas de faux espoirs, on ne peut pas considérer que tu lui joues dans le dos. Et à voir la façon dont tu gères le dossier Maggy jusqu'ici, je doute qu'elle ait beaucoup de faux espoirs auxquels s'accrocher.

- Peut-être mais…

- Mais quoi ? demanda James.

- Le problème, c'est que j'ai… j'ai accepté de l'accompagner au mariage des Longdubat.

- Ah… bon, d'accord, fit prudemment Sirius.

- Je ne suis pas un expert, mais il me semble qu'éthiquement parlant, ce n'est pas un comportement universalisable, fit remarquer James avec philosophie.

- Là je suis obligé d'être d'accord, approuva Sirius.

- Moi aussi je suis d'accord, fit Remus, mais je n'ai pas voulu lui faire de peine. Ça lui a prit tellement de courage…

- Je comprends ça, si tu savais. Ce n'est pas toujours facile d'être le tombeur de ces dames, fit Sirius avec orgueil.

Sirius jeta un œil distrait à sa montre.

- Déjà ?! s'exclama-t-il.

Il se leva de son siège et jeta un regard circulaire dans le bar, l'air de chercher quelqu'un ou quelque chose.

- Peter est en retard, observa-t-il en se rasseyant à sa chaise, sourcils froncés.

- Il a dit qu'il avait une réunion départementale, spécifia James.

- C'est bien joli les réunions départementales, reprit Sirius, mais on a besoin de lui pour le match.

Sirius continua de fixer la porte du bar en tapotant la table du bout des doigts. Au bout de quelques secondes, il regarda de nouveau sa montre et haussa les épaules.

- Avec ou sans Peter, on doit commencer à se préparer les gars.

James hocha la tête et, simultanément, les deux jeunes hommes retirèrent leur t-shirts. Remus, qui venait de prendre une gorgée de bière, reposa son verre sur la table, incertain quant à savoir si Véronique avait rajouté des champignons hallucinogènes dans son _Tempest_.

Constatant que Remus ne les avait pas imités, Sirius se tourna vers son ami.

- Allez Remus, montre-nous ton joli bedon, fit Sirius, insistant.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? demanda Remus, retrouvant soudain la parole.

- On encourage Jen. Moi je vais être le « J ». James a insisté tout à l'heure pour être le « E ». Conséquemment, tu joueras le rôle du « N ». Je t'aurais bien offert le point d'exclamation, mais Peter n'est pas encore arrivé et je ne peux pas courir le risque qu'il nous manque une lettre.

Remus mesura le sérieux de la démarche de Sirius et conclut que ce n'était pas une blague.

- Quand tu m'as parlé de ça l'autre fois, je croyais que tu plaisantais, fit Remus en fixant le torse de Sirius d'un air incertain.

- Bien sûr que non. Alors est-ce que tu l'enlèves ce chandail ou bien si je vais devoir m'en occuper moi-même ?

- C'est parfaitement stupide. Il y a plein de gens autour de nous, fit observer Remus.

- Et alors ? Personne ne regarde.

Ce qui était faux puisque partout autour d'eux, les gens se tortillaient sur leurs chaises pour voir les manigances des trois hommes. Une fois de plus, Sirius et James se donnaient en spectacle.

- Je n'embarque pas dans votre manège. Peter s'en vient, il va le faire ton «N», fit Remus, catégorique.

- D'accord, il va t'en falloir plus de ça, estima Sirius en considérant le verre d'alcool devant Remus avant de se tourner vers la barmaid. Véro ! Un autre _tempest_ pour Remus, et un bien fort ! Et, Lup, en passant, ne sous-estime pas l'importance du point d'exclamation.

Armé de sa baguette, Sirius se pencha vers le torse de James et y dessina un beau gros « E » qui aurait sans doute été visible à six cents mètres à la ronde. Véronique passa à leur table alors que Sirius terminait son œuvre.

- Belle job, fit James, ravi.

- Vous savez les gars, ça m'excite vraiment de vous voir comme ça, avoua Véronique en regardant James et Sirius de haut en bas.

- Alors, tu seras sans doute déçue d'apprendre que tout ça c'est pour Jen et non pour toi qu'on le fait, fit Sirius sans même prendre la peine d'avoir l'air désolé.

- Eh bien, cette « Jen » ne manque pas de chance, fit-elle en haussant les épaules avant de déposer un autre _Tempest Beer_ devant Remus.

Elle releva la tête lorsqu'elle entendit résonner le carillon de la porte d'entrée.

- Ah, le quatuor est enfin complet, dit-elle tandis qu'un Peter essoufflé se frayait un chemin jusqu'à la table des maraudeurs.

- Peter ! Mais où est-ce que tu étais ?! s'enquit Sirius.

- Réunion, fit simplement Peter. Ça a fini plus tard que prévu. Alors je me suis dit que j'arriverais déjà prêt.

Il ôta son chandail et sur son ventre était dessiné un gros point d'exclamation.

- Ah ha ! s'exclama Sirius avec éclat. Remus tu es _piégé_ ! Le sort en est jeté : tu seras le « N ». Amène ta bedaine par ici !

Ils durent se mettre à trois pour retirer le chandail de Remus qui n'eut finalement pas d'autre choix que de coopérer. C'est avec une fierté immonde que Sirius tatoua le ventre de son ami avant de faire tatouer le sien.

Quelques minutes avant le début du match, une reproduction miniaturisée du terrain de quidditch où se jouerait le match de huitièmes de finale de la Coupe du Monde apparut au centre de chacune des tables du bar.

- Oh ! J'allais oublier, fit Sirius quelques secondes avant le début du match. Notre slogan c'est « Jen, Jen, Jen on t'aime ! Yéééé ! »

Remus ouvrit de grands yeux.

- Parce qu'il y a un slogan en plus ?! s'exclama-t-il.

Sirius eut un très large sourire.

- Évidemment. Il y a même une chorégraphie. Tu veux voir ?

Sans même attendre la réponse, Sirius se releva et bougea des bras et du popotin en scandant son slogan, devant les airs amusés de James et Peter (ainsi que de toute l'assistance) qui s'empressèrent de l'imiter. Remus souhaita fondre plutôt que de devoir se livrer à de pareilles inepties. Il saisit subtilement sa baguette qu'il avait rangée dans la poche de son pantalon et la dirigea vers Sirius. Il suffit d'une petite formule et hop, Sirius, qui se dandinait pour permettre à ses amis d'assimiler la chorégraphie, se retrouva avec, collé dans chaque main, un pompon de _cheerleader_. Remus réprima un fou rire, certain que cela suffirait à calmer les ardeurs du jeune Black. Mais…

- Wow… c'est génial ! s'exclama Sirius lorsqu'il réalisa ce qui venait de lui arriver. J'aurais dû y penser moi-même.

Il agita ses pompons sous les regards amusés de tout le monde et Remus comprit que rien ne pourrait le calmer, surtout pas le ridicule. Il consentit donc à participer à la folie de Sirius et prit de bonnes gorgées de bière pour repousser un peu plus sa gêne.

Lorsque l'arbitre du match donna le coup d'envoi, le bar était plein à craquer et l'excitation était à son comble. À peine deux minutes après le début du match, Jennifer marqua le premier but de la rencontre. Tel un ressort parfaitement calibré, Sirius sauta instantanément sur ses pieds et entama sa chorégraphie sur un enthousiaste « Jen, Jen, Jen on t'aime ! ». James et Peter, qui ne maîtrisaient pas encore toutes les subtilités de la chorégraphie, le suivirent un peu maladroitement. Remus n'eut pas d'autre choix que de se lever lui aussi puisque James l'avait agrippé par les cheveux. Il se joignit au culte de ses amis mais avec un enthousiasme si limité à vrai dire qu'il était quasi impossible de le voir à l'œil nu.

- Remus ! Tu ne le fais pas bien. Il faut que tu te dandines les fesses comme ça ! fit Sirius en montrant le bon exemple.

Remus soupira avant de lever son bras et de faire signe à la barmaid.

- Véro, Véro ! Pitié, amène-moi quelque chose de fort. Je ne veux pas me rappeler de rien demain matin !

- J'ai ce qu'il te faut mon petit Rémy.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et revint une minute plus tard avec sa consommation qu'elle déposa sur la table.

- J'espère que c'est un désinhibant efficace, fit Remus.

- Très, souligna Véro. Tu peux me faire confiance.

Un autre clin d'œil et elle était repartie. Remus prit une profonde inspiration avant de prendre une gorgée de son drink. Le goût était indubitablement infect mais le mélange n'en était pas moins efficace puisqu'il se sentait déjà plus _game_.

Quelques minutes plus tard seulement, Remus chantait et dansait comme jamais dans sa vie et il ne manqua pas de provoquer l'hilarité générale dans la foule en dansant la _macarena_ debout sur la table une fois la victoire de la Grande-Bretagne confirmée.

Lorsque le match prit fin, Sirius agrippa James par les épaules.

- Rhaaa ! J'suis tellement fière d'elle ! C'est ma coloc tu te rends compte ?! Wow.

Et, stupidement, il se mit à applaudir à pleine main (ses pompons étaient disparus depuis un moment) et à siffler. James se pencha vers lui avec dans les yeux une lueur suggestive.

- Alors, dis-moi, toi et Jen… vous l'avez fait ?

- Hein quoi ? demanda Sirius qui ne décrochait pas du match qui venait de finir.

- Eh bien… avez-vous disons… fait des choses illicites ensemble ?

- Tu veux dire si on a pris de la drogue ? s'interrogea Sirius qui ne suivait pas trop la discussion.

- Non, je parle de choses pas catholiques… tu sais…

- Oh… Non, évidemment. On n'a rien fait. Je ne saute pas n'importe qui moi… je ne suis pas comme Remus…

Le commentaire ne tarda pas à réveiller les instincts protecteurs du jeune loup-garou qui avait largement abusé du drink « spécial désinhibant » de Véro.

- Eille ! Tania c'est pas n'importe qui ok là ? parvint-il à articuler en pointant un doigt accusateur vers Sirius. C'est la femme la plusse meilleure au monde que j'ai rencontré… ok là ?! Elle est cool.

- Ok, ok… je m'excuse, désolé, fit Sirius à moitié repentant.

- Quelque chose me dit que j'ai manqué une partie importante de la conversation tout à l'heure, supposa Peter, perplexe.

James le mit rapidement au parfum en lui expliquant que, non content de coucher avec son ex, Remus avait en plus accepté d'accompagner une autre femme à un mariage.

- Il marche à deux râteliers, résuma James en reprenant une expression de sa mère.

- Alors vous aussi vous avez reçu l'invitation ? demanda Peter.

- Ouep.

- Yes.

- Ahan.

- Et toi, tu y vas avec qui ? demanda Peter en se tournant vers Sirius.

- _The best quidditch player ever… Jennifeeeeeeeer Douuuuuuuuglas !!!_ lança Sirius avec l'air et le dynamisme que l'on connaît des commentateurs de quidditch.

- Tu l'as invitée ? demanda Peter, un sourcil en l'air.

- Heum… non pas encore… mais c'est un détail.

- Vous avez pensé à une blague qu'on pourrait leur faire ? interrogea Peter.

- On n'est pas encore fixé pour la blague, mais on a eu une idée de cadeau, répondit James. Et ça risque d'être plutôt instructif à magasiner.

Devant l'air perplexe de Peter, Sirius choisit d'élaborer davantage.

- On avait pensé à un panier d'accessoires qui vont permettre de rendre leur vie intime plus… comment tu as dit déjà, James ? Trépidante ?

- Yep.

- Ah, je vois. Mais je ne veux pas m'occuper du magasinage, fit Peter.

- Ma foi, tu es aussi prude que Remus. Occupez-vous de trouver une bonne idée de blague alors. James et moi on va s'arranger avec le reste.

- J'ai un grimoire à la maison qui pourrait être utile, suggéra James. Ça s'appelle _potions allumantes pour sorciers coquins_…

Sirius éclata de rire.

- Alors c'est ça l'essence de ta vie sexuelle trépidante ! fit Sirius avec un amusement non dissimulé.

- C'est plein de bonnes idées tu pourrais être surpris. Je vais m'occuper de leurs préparer quelques petites potions de mon cru…

- _No way !_ fit Sirius. Je veux m'en occuper. Je suis trop curieux de voir ce qu'il y a là-dedans !

Et il éclata de rire une fois encore.


	12. Aphrodisiaque

Note d'auteur : Sachez tout d'abord que j'ai honte quand je regarde la date de la dernière mise à jour et que je vous fais à toutes mes excuses les plus plates ! La vie est folle, les profs aussi, et l'inspiration peut se faire capricieuse ! J'espère néanmoins que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de vos attentes et que vous pourrez voir que j'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire, même si ça a été long ! D'après mes calculs, il reste deux chapitres et un épilogue à venir ! Alors on va y arriver !

Et bon, je déteste demander des reviews parce que j'écris par plaisir et que j'aime le partager avec vous, mais si vous suivez toujours cette fic, j'aimerais bien le savoir, ça pourrait éviter que ma motivation ne roule sous le tapis… voilà…

Et je vous rappelle que c'est une fic pré-tome 5 et donc passée date, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour ne pas la terminer !

Pour pas que vous ayez à tout relire, un rapide résumé des derniers chapitres…

Jennifer part pour la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch et, là bas, revoit Gontran Grenoble, son ex, qui lui apprend qu'il est incapable de l'oublier. Il a même le culot de l'embrasser. Entre temps, en Grande-Bretagne, Remus aussi tombe sur son ex, Tania, et réalise qu'il n'en est peut-être pas tout à fait guéri. Ils ont une aventure, ce qui donne à Remus quelques problèmes éthiques, compte tenu qu'il accepte d'accompagner Maggy au mariage des Longdubat. Par ailleurs, on apprend que Sirius a eu quelques mois plus tôt une aventure d'un soir avec Véronique, serveuse au bar où les maraudeurs ont l'habitude de se retrouver. Les maraudeurs décident aussi de concocter pour Frank et Alice des petites potions aphrodisiaques pour pimenter leurs jours futurs en tant que mari et femme après que James ait parlé d'un grimoire qu'il affectionne particulièrement et qui porte le nom de «Potions allumantes pour sorciers coquins». Mais s'ils sont réunis, c'est pour une raison et cette raison s'appelle quidditch ! Lorsque le match débute, les maraudeurs se peinturent les lettres « J-E-N!» sur la bedaine pour témoigner de leur support moral à leur poursuiveuse favorite. Le tout agrémenté d'un slogan et d'une chorégraphie… (côté résumé, on a déjà vu mieux, mais l'important, c'est que l'info soit là !)

Voilà !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 12

Aphrodisiaque

De retour au pays, les joueurs de l'équipe de quidditch ne portaient pas à terre. Certes, ils ne revenaient pas avec la coupe en mains, mais compte tenu de leur classement international, il était fort louable qu'ils aient accédé aux quarts de finale.

Ainsi donc, au bout de près de trois semaines d'absence, Jennifer s'apprêtait à retrouver sa vie et sa routine, tout comme ses compatriotes…

- Je suis sûr que ma maman va me préparer tous les plats que j'aime ! fit le jeune Gregory qui n'en finissait plus de vanter les mérites de la lasagne de sa maman, faisant saliver d'envie tout le reste de l'équipe.

- Chanceux, va ! fit Mark avec une moue. Ça fait belle lurette que ma mère ne m'a pas préparé ne serait-ce qu'un _grill cheese_ !

- Et moi donc ! s'écria Connor avec empathie. J'ai fait venir tellement de pizza durant les deux dernières années que le livreur se sent assez à l'aise en ma compagnie pour m'entretenir du règlement de son divorce.

- Dans ce cas je sais déjà ce que je vais te donner pour noël ! lança Jennifer, amusée.

- Pas de la pizza toujours ? s'inquiéta Connor avec l'air de supplier de prendre son foie en pitié.

- Non, je m'inquiète quand même de ton cholestérol. Je pensais plutôt à des plats surgelés ou encore un livre de recettes pour homme célibataire, tu sais le genre qui explique en détail comment mettre la viande à l'intérieur d'un sandwich ou faire cuire un oeuf, le nargua-t-elle.

- Moi, ce dont je rêve, c'est d'un bon steak saignant, et il serait largement mérité après les trois semaines de régime santé qu'on vient de se taper ! lança Bryan en massant son estomac.

- Hmm… Une bonne frite, fit Alexander, les yeux dans le vague.

- Ça suffit, vous me creusez l'appétit, grogna Rick.

- La seule chose que j'aurais envie de manger, c'est toi, fit Jack avec un regard terriblement amoureux avant d'embrasser Kalie, sa nouvelle dulcinée.

Bien que l'équipe ait applaudi l'union de Jack et Kalie, certains trouvaient parfois leur amour franchement trop intense, pour ne pas dire chiant, et c'était le cas de Rick.

- Rhaaa, arrêtez ça ! Vous me levez le cœur, fit Rick en détournant le regard.

- Ça a marché alors. Tu n'as plus faim, fit Kalie avec un sourire.

- Mouais, mais on ne parlera pas de vos méthodes.

Ce fut une bonne chose que Dubois les interrompe à ce moment parce que Debbie était sur le point d'ouvrir la bouche et ce n'était jamais souhaitable.

- Les enfants, on est presque arrivé, fit le coach en s'approchant. Alors ramassez vos machins parce que si je vois traîner ne serait-ce qu'un poil de cheveu une fois que vous serez descendus de ce bus, je pourrais virer au bleu, et peut-être même au violet.

Ce qui n'était pas peu dire.

Quelques instants plus tard donc, l'autobus s'immobilisa devant le stade de quidditch où une petite foule s'était rassemblée pour les accueillir.

Tandis qu'elle regardait avec un certain émerveillement par la fenêtre tous les supporters réunis, elle l'aperçut. Les mains dans les poches de ses jeans, la pose désinvolte, indubitablement sexy donc. Oubliant sa valise et par le fait même l'épée qu'elle se ferait mettre sous la gorge pour l'avoir laissée derrière, elle se précipita hors de l'autobus et dans la foule pour lui sauter au cou.

- SIRIUS !

Elle resta surprise de la force avec laquelle il la pressa contre lui et se rappela en rougissant que c'était dans les bras de Sirius Black qu'elle venait de sauter. Reprenant le contrôle de ses impulsions (ou de ses hormones, c'était au choix), elle se recula, tentant d'éviter son regard tout en ayant l'air un max naturelle.

- Je suis contente de revenir, avoua-t-elle. Je commençais à m'ennuyer… un peu.

Peut-être pas la bonne chose à dire…

- Moi aussi… un peu.

… ou peut-être bien que oui, finalement.

- _Jennifer ! _scanda plus loin la voix de Dubois.

Avec un petit regard d'excuse, Jenny laissa Sirius pour aller rejoindre son entraîneur parce que, quand il avait ce ton, mieux valait ne pas le faire attendre.

- Oui, Coach ?

- Tu te rappelles sûrement de ce que je vous ai demandé une minute avant d'arriver…

- Évidemment. Il fallait ne rien laisser à l'intérieur, j'ai tout entendu, répondit-elle avec une expression aussi innocente que possible.

- Alors l'idée c'était seulement de me faire virer au bleu ?

- Pour être très honnête, j'aurais préféré le violet, c'est plus impressionnant.

Mais finalement Dubois éclata de rire et conserva une teinte très ordinaire de beige. Les coachs étaient décidément tous pareils. Ils jappent, ils jappent mais sont trop pissous pour mordre.

Jennifer s'empressa donc de sortir ses valises de l'autobus parce que personne ne le ferait à sa place et qu'elle ne voulait pas que le chauffeur reparte avec les trois quarts de sa garde-robe et toute sa lingerie. Lorsqu'elle ressortit, Alexander avait déjà amorcé la conversation avec Sirius et Jenny n'était pas décidée à savoir si c'était ou non une bonne nouvelle.

- Oh, Jen, justement, j'allais inviter ton Sirius à notre petit party de ce soir ! lança Alex lorsqu'il s'aperçut que la jeune femme les avait rejoints.

- Un party ? s'enquit Sirius dont l'intérêt était visible.

- Oui, continua Alex. On s'est dit que la Coupe du Monde et le retour à la maison étaient de fabuleuses excuses pour prendre un coup et à te voir la binette j'ai l'impression que tu es d'accord.

- Évidemment, fit Sirius. Vous faites ça à quel endroit ?

- C'est un bar que Rick connaît… _Green_ je sais pas quoi… Tu t'en rappelles Jen ?

- _Green Torch Pub_, répondit-elle avec un sourire en coin.

- C'est ça, oui, _Green Torch Pub_.

- Oui, je connais, fit Sirius. Comptez sur moi, je vais être là sans faute.

* * *

Les journalistes présents sur le site ce jour-là semblaient particulièrement friands de Jenny qui était devenue une vraie petite star instantanée depuis le match contre l'Ukraine où elle avait enchaîné six buts et quatre passes. Les questions fusèrent pendant plusieurs minutes et Jennifer, qui n'avait pas été préparée à la vague médiatique, avait apparemment de la difficulté à gérer les attentes des médias. Du coin de l'œil, Sirius pouvait voir Debbie qui semblait vouloir démolir quelque chose en regardant les journalistes tourner autour de Jen comme si elle venait tout juste de ressusciter. Sirius ne put s'empêcher de sourire avec une certaine fierté.

Lorsqu'elle parvint finalement à se soustraire aux questions des journalistes, Jennifer se dirigea droit vers Sirius, alternant entre jogging et marche rapide, et l'agrippa par le bras, le forçant à adopter sa cadence.

- Vite, avant qu'ils remarquent que j'essaie de me sauver ! chuchota-t-elle dans son oreille tandis qu'elle le traînait jusqu'à l'extérieur du stade, jetant de temps à autres un regard derrière elle pour s'assurer qu'ils n'étaient pas suivis.

Dès qu'il fut possible de le faire, ils transplanèrent tous les deux à proximité de l'appartement. Sirius ne put réprimer un éclat de rire en constatant l'état de choc apparent dans lequel se trouvait Jenny.

- _Mama mia_, soupira-t-elle en appuyant ses mains sur ses genoux comme pour reprendre son souffle. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous à ne pas vouloir me lâcher comme ça ?

- C'est sûrement parce que tu es trop belle.

Malaise. Ça avait glissé d'entre ses lèvres comme une barre de savon mouillée. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et leurs regards restèrent accrochés une petite seconde de trop.

- Merci, murmura-t-elle en replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille avant de reprendre ses bagages.

- De rien. Tu sais que c'est vrai. Laisse-moi t'aider avec ça.

Il insista pour porter sa valise, elle insista pour transporter son bagage à main. Ils étaient faits pour s'entendre.

Ils jasèrent sur le chemin de l'appartement. Jen était encore toute exaltée de son passage à la Coupe du Monde et elle en racontait des anecdotes, les yeux pétillants comme du champagne. Sirius saisit, entre autres, qu'elle avait conclu une trêve avec une ancienne ennemie de Beauxbâtons qui sortait désormais avec son meilleur ami. Une histoire vraiment tordue, de l'avis de Sirius. Il remarqua néanmoins qu'elle ne fit pas mention d'un joueur de quidditch quelconque qu'elle aurait décidé de ramener au pays pour le marier, et, étrangement, il en était satisfait même si c'était la plus stupide satisfaction qu'il ait jamais ressenti.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'appartement, Jen lui avait déjà raconté un nombre faramineux d'anecdotes, mais Sirius avait été malencontreusement inattentif à certaines d'entre elles. Jenny semblait profondément heureuse et, conséquemment, avait la fâcheuse tendance de toucher Sirius un peu trop. Elle posait sa main sur son bras ou encore lui balançait un coup d'épaule ou de hanche et, chaque fois, il perdait momentanément le fil de la conversation. Il ne se l'expliquait pas, alors choisit de mettre le tout sur le compte de la fatigue qui, c'est bien connu, a le dos large.

- C'est quoi ça ? demanda Jenny en s'emparant d'une petite carte blanche que Sirius laissait traîner sur le comptoir de la cuisine depuis un moment.

- Oh… c'est…

Ce n'était pas exactement comme ça qu'il avait prévu s'y prendre, mais elle lui forçait un peu la main. Il tenta une pose décontractée, bras croisés et hanche accotée contre le comptoir.

- C'est une invitation pour le mariage de Frank et Alice.

- Oh ! Ils se marient ?!

- Ouais. À moins que ce soit une blague.

- Est-ce que j'en ai reçu une aussi ?

Ses yeux voyagèrent rapidement dans son environnement immédiat, mais il n'y avait qu'une seule carte.

- Non, répondit Sirius. Mais j'ai pensé que… peut-être… si tu veux… tu pourrais m'accompagner…

- Tu m'invites ?

- Euh… quoi, c'était pas évident ?

Jennifer baissa la tête en souriant et quand elle releva les yeux à nouveau, elle mordillait sa lèvre inférieure avec une expression craquante.

- Ça va me faire plaisir, alors, fit-elle, ses yeux dans les siens.

- Super, murmura-t-il.

Oubliant ses bonnes manières, il continua de la regarder, gravant dans sa mémoire les petits détails de son visage qu'il avait oubliés durant son absence. Elle était particulièrement jolie… l'avait-elle été autant à son départ ou était-ce l'exposition à l'oxygène français qui l'avait rendue aussi ravissante ? C'était sûrement l'oxygène...

Elle détourna les yeux en s'éclaircissant la gorge et Sirius réalisa sa bourde. Il l'avait mise mal à l'aise, et lui aussi par la même occasion. Il fourra ses mains dans ses poches et prit deux pas de distance supplémentaire. Mieux valait être plus prudent que pas assez quand nos hormones se permettaient certaines libertés.

- Alors… est-ce que tu avais prévu faire quelque chose en particulier ? lui demanda-t-il dans une tentative d'alléger l'atmosphère.

- Pas vraiment, non. Je pensais qu'on pourrait… faire quelque chose ensemble…

Il lui vint alors une idée assez précise et peu orthodoxe de ce qu'ils pourraient faire. Cette idée nécessitait un lit et, oh joie, Sirius en possédait un. Il avait même une douche, ce qui pourrait se prouver utile et il avait un peu d'huile à massage si jamais Jennifer se révélait être une incorrigible des prélimin…

- Sirius, est-ce que ça va ?

Il réalisa, trop tard, qu'il fixait sa poitrine et détourna vivement les yeux, mais le mal était fait. Et puis _est-ce qu'il venait vraiment de penser ce qu'il croyait qu'il venait de penser_ ?! Merde, qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait de sa tête ?!

Il lui fit un sincère sourire d'excuse, mais Jen ne semblait pas fâchée. Elle le regardait avec des yeux à la fois étonnés, gênés et quelque chose d'autre qu'il n'aurait su identifier.

- Alors, est-ce que tu pensais à quelque chose en particulier ? demanda-t-elle dans un effort évident de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé.

- Je… peut-être, ça dépend de toi.

Elle souleva un sourcil intéressé et Sirius lui fit signe de l'attendre une seconde. Il revint dans la cuisine avec l'exemplaire de « Potions allumantes pour sorciers coquins » qu'il tendit à Jennifer. Elle fixa la couverture du livre avec un air interloqué pendant plusieurs secondes.

- Euh… Sirius… qu'est-ce que tu me proposes exactement ? fit-elle en riant d'embarras.

Sirius réalisa qu'il avait (encore) fait une bourde. Décidément, il les collectionnait.

- Oh non… Ce n'est pas… non, excuse-moi !

Seigneur qu'il était con, songea-t-il en éclatant d'un petit rire.

- Ok, laisse-moi corriger le tir, fit-il pour rectifier l'image de pervers dévergondé qu'elle devait désormais avoir de lui. Je n'allais pas te proposer d'_utiliser_ ce qu'il y a dans ce bouquin, mais seulement d'en _fabriquer_. C'est pour Alice et Frank. Une petite blague…

- Aaah ! Il fallait le dire tout de suite, fit-elle en s'emparant du grimoire pour en feuilleter les premières pages. Hmm… mais c'est une intéressante petite chose ça…

Sirius réalisa bien vite que la proposition de concoction d'aphrodisiaques n'entrerait jamais dans le Temple de la Renommée de ses meilleures idées. Bien au contraire. Tout d'abord parce que le simple fait de consulter un tel ouvrage en présence d'une femme ayant le charme de Jennifer stimulait exagérément l'imaginaire. Et le fait de devoir être près l'un de l'autre, assez près pour sentir son odeur, effleurer ses mains ou son épaule, n'aidait en RIEN.

Le seul côté positif était peut-être que Sirius semblait avoir adhéré à l'idée qu'il éprouvait une certaine forme d'attirance envers Jenny. Il pouvait donc désormais adopter des tactiques de flirt qui lui donnaient une certaine contenance. Jenny rougissait plus souvent que lui, ce qui était plutôt encourageant. Évidemment, en bon mâle qu'il était, il n'avait guère prit le temps de réfléchir à là où tout cela les mènerait et aux conséquences qui risqueraient d'en découler. _One problem at a time_ résumait assez bien sa philosophie du moment.

Puis, vint le temps de laisser bouillonner les décoctions aphrodisiaques pour aller faire la fête avec les potes de Jennifer. C'était un moment qu'il attendait avec une impatience fébrile. De un parce qu'il avait hâte de savoir où les mènerait la soirée, et de deux parce qu'il lui réservait une petite surprise…

Mais lorsqu'elle sortit de sa chambre avec sa jupe et son décolleté, il perdit momentanément l'envie de sortir. Beaucoup de gens allaient la voir ainsi vêtue… beaucoup d'hommes, et Sirius savait mieux que personne ce qui risquait de se passer entre leurs oreilles…

- On transplane ensemble ? lui demanda-t-elle lorsqu'ils furent tous les deux prêts.

- D'accord, mais c'est moi qui guide.

- On sait bien. L'homme veut toujours guider.

Sirius ne releva pas le commentaire. Pour mener son plan à bien, il _devait_ mener. Il afficha malgré lui un sourire énigmatique jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent un endroit d'où ils pouvaient disparaître sans être vus. Sirius les conduisit devant une maison qui n'avait décidément rien d'un bar, en témoignent les nains de jardin.

- Euh… Sirius, tu es sûr que… où est-ce qu'on est ? demanda Jenny en jetant un regard circulaire autour d'elle.

Il voyait poindre de l'inquiétude dans ses yeux, mais ne s'en préoccupa pas outre mesure.

- C'est la maison de mon père.

- Ah… okay… mais, ça ne me dis pas plus ce qu'on fait ici. C'est pas un drôle de moment pour me présenter à ton père ?

- Arrête de poser des questions et suis-moi.

- Euh… okay…

Il la prit par la main et l'attira jusqu'au garage qu'il fit s'ouvrir de sa baguette. Il avait espéré une réaction et elle ne tarda pas à venir sous forme de « oh », de « ah » et de « wow ». Il eut même droit à un « putain » admiratif.

- Elle te plaît ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire satisfait.

- Vraiment ! Elle est à toi ?

- Ouaip !

Jennifer fit plusieurs fois le tour de la moto, l'inspectant sous tous les angles, comme une vraie amatrice. Sirius l'observait avec des yeux gourmands.

- Est-ce que tu l'as… disons… adaptée à tes besoins ? demanda Jen avec une série de contorsions de sourcils qui fit bien rire Sirius.

- C'est là tout l'intérêt de la chose, à mon avis.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as utilisé ?

- Les sorts classiques, sécurité, antivol, et compagnie, plus quelques inventions de mon cru qui ne sont malheureusement pas encore tous au point. Néanmoins… elle vole…

- Vole… dans les airs ?

- Yup.

- Trooop cool !

Il rigola de son enthousiasme.

- J'en conclus que tu es partante pour un tour.

- Mets-en ! C'est juste pas très gentil de ne pas m'avoir avertie ! Je n'aurais pas mis de jupe…

Sirius réalisa donc en retard (il n'était décidément pas vite aujourd'hui) que ça n'avait effectivement pas été très gentleman de sa part et tenta de se faire pardonner à l'aide d'une expression navrée. Ça ne sembla pas particulièrement convainquant à en juger par le regard courroucé de Jenny. Peut-être le subconscient de Sirius avait-il honteusement souhaité que la jupe de Jennifer parte au vent. Scandale...

- Tu l'as fait exprès ? Avoue.

- Non, je te jure que non. Mais j'ai déjà vu des cuisses si ça peut te rassurer.

- Peut-être, mais pas les miennes ! Enfin, peu importe. Mes petites culottes sont noires. Comme ça tu seras moins surpris, si jamais. Désolée de vendre le _punch_.

Cette fois, il ne tenta pas de réprimer son éclat de rire et Jennifer aussi s'amusa de la situation. C'était une des choses admirable avec elle.

Jenny enfourcha la moto derrière Sirius, enroulant ses bras autour de sa taille, et ils démarrèrent dans un lourd grondement qui ne manquerait certainement pas de réveiller le père et la sœur de Sirius. Tandis que le vent fouettait son visage, l'image de Jennifer et de sa petite culotte noire sous sa jupe prit insidieusement forme dans l'esprit de Sirius. Il aimait bien avoir l'imagination fertile.

* * *

Le _Green Torch Pub_ était plein à craquer et il ne manquait décidément pas d'ambiance. Jenny n'avait pas fait trois pas à l'intérieur qu'elle était repérée par Alexander.

- Enfin ! J'étais sur le point d'aller te chercher par la peau du cou, beauté ! lança-t-il en prenant Jenny dans ses bras.

- Avoir su que tu étais à ce point incapable de te passer de moi.

- Mais comment un homme pourrait-il seulement se passer de toi ?

- Il n'est même pas encore minuit et tu me fais des avances ?

- Non, mais, demande à Sirius. Sirius !

Et dans son état de sympathique «pompetterie», Alex enroula son bras autour du cou de Sirius et s'adressa à lui comme s'il était sur le point de lui demander son opinion sur la crise alimentaire en Afrique.

- Sirius, sois honnête ! Serais-tu capable de te passer de Jennifer, ici présente ? Et, juste pour que tu le saches, tu as le droit de dire oui, tu as le _droit_ Sirius, mais… ça ne serait pas trop bien vu.

- Eh bien, je te dirais que j'ai été _obligé_ de me passer d'elle durant les trois dernières semaines…

- Pas facile, hein ? fit Alex, compatissant.

- Non, pas facile, effectivement.

- Ah, je le savais ! Maudit que j'te comprends ! C'est ça que j'aime avec toi, Sirius. J'te comprends, pis tu me comprends, pis on se comprend, tu vois ce que je veux dire. Tout de suite, quand je t'ai vu, ça a cliqué ! Je savais qu'on se comprendrait. Tu me comprends?

Ce que Jennifer comprit surtout était que le party était commencé depuis un bon moment pour Alexander.

- Vraiment, mais je te comprendrais encore plus assis devant une bière ! fit Sirius. Attends-moi deux minutes, je vais me chercher de quoi à boire et on reprend la charmante conversation.

- _All right_ ! Toi tu l'as l'affaire.

Jennifer regarda Sirius s'éloigner avec un air de mais-qu'est-ce-qui-vient-de-se-passer-juste-sous-mes-yeux-je-ne-comprends-plus-rien.

- Mais qu'est-ce tu lui as fait pour qu'il t'adopte comme ça ? demanda-t-elle avec un air de franche perplexité.

- Moi ? Rien. C'est l'alcool qui a tout fait, fit-il en désignant nonchalamment la consommation qu'il avait à la main.

- J'en veux. Comment ça s'appelle ?

- Aucune idée. Je lui ai demandé si c'était de l'alcool, elle m'a dit oui, c'est tout ce que je voulais entendre. Mais tu devrais y goûter. C'est de l'alcool de fille, tu vas aimer ça ! fit-il en lui balançant son drink sous le nez. Pis pendant qu'il n'est pas là, on va pouvoir parler des vraies affaires.

Jennifer leva des yeux innocents.

- Comme ?

- Comme : avez-vous _finalement_ couché ensemble ? Il commence à être temps qu'il se passe de quoi là. Fais quelque chose.

- Du calme, ça fait même pas vingt-quatre heures qu'on est revenu.

- Et alors ? _Time is money, my dear !_ Et à part de ça, où est-ce que vous étiez pour l'amour? J'attendais, j'attendais !

- On a fait un détour, fit-elle avec un sourire en coin auquel elle savait qu'Alexander ne manquerait pas de donner une connotation sexuelle.

- Quel genre de détour ? Le genre qui implique une chambre d'hôtel ou…

- Le genre qui implique une moto.

Alex manqua d'échapper son verre d'alcool.

- Vous avez fait l'amour sur une moto ?

Il ne comprenait pas trop et ça paraissait.

- Non, bien sûr que non. On a fait un tour sur la moto de Sirius.

- Pardon ? Est-ce que j'entends bien ? Monsieur _Sex Symbol_ a une moto ?

- A-han. Une moto volante.

Elle mordilla sa lèvre pour s'aider à ne pas sourire trop stupidement, mais l'expression interloquée d'Alex n'aidait pas trop à se maîtriser.

- Et maintenant que tu sais ça, continua Alex, _qu'est-ce que tu attends pour lui sauter dessus_ ?

- D'être rentrée à l'appart.

Il éclata d'un grand rire.

- Très drôle ! Cinq gallions que tu n'oseras pas !

- Tu prends un pari risqué.

- Pas du tout, je te connais.

- Peut-être, mais tu ne connais pas Sirius…

Il leva vers elle des yeux conspirateurs.

- Oh, oh, oh. Est-ce que _Sex Symbol_ serait en train de réaliser que tu n'es pas qu'une pièce du mobilier, mais que tu peux en vérité servir à _toutes sortes_ de choses ?

- Peut-être bien…

- Il est à peu près temps !

- À peu près temps que quoi ? demanda Sirius en surgissant de nulle part derrière Alex.

Avant que Jennifer n'ait ne serait-ce que le temps de penser qu'il faudrait peut-être qu'elle envisage dans un futur quasi-immédiat de trouver une façon de se sortir de ce merdier, Alex avait prit les rennes de la situation.

- À peu près temps que Jen ait quelque chose à boire ! fit Alexander avec une conviction épatante. Elle est beaucoup plus amusante avec un verre dans le nez !

Surprenant que, même désinhibé, il parvienne à penser aussi rapidement.

- Si ça tombe bien, fit Sirius qui semblait justement avoir pensé à sa colocataire (qu'il était mignon).

- Elle est chanceuse, la Jen. L'alcool lui tombe direct dans les mains !

- Merci Sirius.

Et pour la énième fois ce jour-là, ils se regardèrent beaucoup trop longtemps pour que ça ne veuille rien dire.

- De rien, fit-il avant de se tourner vers Alex. Alors, où est-ce qu'on en était ? Ça sonnait vaguement comme « on ne peut pas s'en passer »…

- Ah ouais ! Tu fais bien de me le rappeler ! Justement je v…

Mais Jennifer n'entendit pas le reste de la phrase. On venait de lui taper sur l'épaule. Elle se retourna en vitesse pour se retrouver face à face avec…

- Maggy !

- Salut Jen ! Hey, il fallait que je te dise, _huit buts contre le Portugal_ ! Mais comment est-ce que tu as fait ça ?

- En gros, comme ça, fit-elle en mimant de lancer une balle au bout de ses bras.

- En tout cas, tu m'as soufflée !

- J'ai pas fait ça toute seule quand même ! Sans Mark et Bathilda, ça ne serait pas arrivé. Ils m'ont fait des passes superbes !

- Mon nom ! J'ai entendu mon nom ! fit Mark en faisant irruption dans le champ de vision de Jennifer.

Mais Mark sembla perdre net fret sec le fil de sa pensée.

- Mon dieu, Jen, tu as décidé de faire prendre de l'air à tes attributs physiques ?

- Pourquoi est-ce que ça t'impressionne ? Ça fait trois mois qu'on se change dans le même vestiaire.

- C'est ben trop vrai. Ça doit être une question de contexte. En tout cas. Est-ce que tu parlais de moi en bien parce que si la réponse est non, mon arrivée risque de jeter un froid et je m'en voudrais.

- J'étais en train de vanter tes qualités de poursuiveur à ma copine Maggy.

Alors Mark sembla oublier que Jennifer avait des attributs physiques pour se concentrer sur ceux de la collègue de Remus.

- Ooh… Maggy. Bonjour Maggy, moi c'est Mark, enchanté, fit-il en lui tendant la main avec le charisme qu'il utilisait habituellement pour flirter. Je joue dans la même équipe que Jennifer.

À en juger par l'afflux sanguin au visage de Maggy, elle connaissait déjà Mark de réputation. Et il fut vite évident que si une personne était trop dans ce trio, c'était Jennifer. Elle s'éclipsa donc discrètement et chercha Sirius dans la foule, pour le trouver encore en compagnie d'Alex.

- Sirius, est-ce que c'est toi qui a invité Maggy ?

- Ça dépend. C'est une question ou une accusation ?

- Une question.

- Cette question risque-t-elle d'être suivie d'une accusation ?

- Non.

- Juré ?

- Juré craché.

- Alors c'est effectivement moi ! fit-il avec une évidente fierté.

- Alors comme je te connais, tu as dû inviter Remus aussi.

- Évidemment. Il faut au moins deux personnes à matcher pour jouer les entremetteurs.

- Eh bien j'ai le malheur de t'apprendre que ton altruisme risque d'être vain. Mark et Maggy viennent de faire connaissance… si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- La demoiselle est une chasse-gardée ? demanda innocemment Alex.

- Une chasse très mal gardée, je dirais, fit remarquer Sirius.

- Alors est-ce que tu as vu Remus ? questionna Jenny.

- Soit il n'est pas encore arrivé, soit il est avec Lily, James et Peter.

- Mais quand est-ce que tu as trouvé le temps d'envoyer autant d'invitations ?

- Dis-moi donc combien de temps tu as pris pour te maquiller déjà ?

Jenny encaissa le coup en riant. Un-zéro Sirius.

- Mouais… d'accord… Je vais essayer de le trouver. Amusez-vous bien en attendant.

Il s'avéra finalement que l'intervention de Jennifer ne fut pas requise pour aiguiser les instincts protecteurs de Remus. Jenny le trouva assis au bar, fixant d'un air un peu vide un espace où Jen aperçut un bout de robe très similaire à celle portée par Maggy.

- Remus, fit-elle pour le sortir de sa contemplation morbide.

Il sursauta tellement que Jen sursauta aussi.

- Jen… merde, tu m'as fait peur !

- Désolée…

- Mais, non, ça va ! C'est moi. J'étais dans la lune. J'suis content de te voir.

- Moi donc !

Elle lui fit un câlin et ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il n'était décidément pas dans son assiette.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle très simplement.

Avec Remus, il fallait poser des questions claires, sinon il avait tendance à se défiler.

- Rien.

Sauf que même avec des questions transparentes, il s'essayait toujours.

- Maudit menteur.

- Rien, je te dis.

- Mauvais menteur en plus. Tu peux cracher ou me regarder te tirer les vers du nez, c'est au choix.

Jenny n'aimait pas mettre la pression sur les gens, mais n'importe qui en mesure de voir la gueule de Remus à ce moment précis aurait fait de même.

- Ok, ok… Je vois quelqu'un, fit-il d'un air désenchanté.

Oh… surprise…

- C'est pas bien, ça ?

- Nope. C'est Tania.

Jennifer resta interloquée plusieurs secondes. On lui avait dit que Tania ne s'était pas enfargée dans la délicatesse quand elle avait décidé de mettre un terme à sa relation avec Remus. Sirius et James ne lui avaient d'ailleurs jamais pardonné.

- Je croyais que… qu'elle n'avait pas été très… fine… avec toi…

- En effet. Ça a l'air que j'suis pas rancunier. Belle qualité, hein ? fit-il avec la lucidité des désillusionnés et la mollesse articulatoire de ceux qui ont trop bu.

Quoi répondre à ça ? Jenny n'en avait hélas aucune idée.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne lui dis pas juste… que ça marche pas ?

En le disant, Jen réalisa que c'était une question très simpliste, limite niaiseuse.

- Je sais bien… je sais bien…

Il cala le fond de son verre de bière.

- Oh-oh… On dirait que Sirius a un problème…

Jennifer se retourna d'un coup sec pour réaliser que Debbie venait de mettre la main sur le jeune Black, qui lui n'en semblait pas ravi. Jenny ne perdit pas de temps pour se lancer à la rescousse de Sirius. Arrivée à la hauteur de son colocataire, Jennifer passa un bras autour de sa taille, question de marquer son territoire et il fit de même en la pressant encore davantage contre lui.

- Jen ! Mon Dieu que tu tombes bien. Deborah…

- C'est Debbie, l'interrompit l'intéressée.

- Peu importe, continua Sirius. Deb me disait justement à quel point elle te trouvait talentueuse et adroite sur un balai, n'est-ce pas ?

La bouche de Debbie força un sourire qui permettait de deviner que ce n'était pas _exactement_ le message qu'elle avait voulu passer.

- Oui… non… en fait je disais que, _pour l'expérience que tu as_, tu n'es pas trop mal. Mais c'est certain qu'il y a aussi de la chance, et…

- Tu vois, l'interrompit Sirius en s'adressant à Jen. Elle t'adore !

- Ça me touche, vraiment, ironisa Jennifer.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne viens pas danser avec moi ? demanda Sirius dans une évidente, pour ne pas dire absolument pas discrète, tentative de fausser compagnie à leur troisième interlocuteur.

- Charmante idée.

Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient entre les chaises et les clients en direction de la piste de danse, la musique très rythmée céda sa place à un _slow_ et un petit inconfort la prit à la gorge. Sirius n'en sembla pas le moins du monde dérangé et c'est avec une relative assurance qu'il posa une main sur sa taille une fois sur la piste de danse. Elle prit son autre main dans la sienne.

Si près, elle pouvait sentir l'odeur de sa peau mélangée à une discrète odeur de parfum. Elle ferma bientôt les yeux, se concentrant malgré elle sur les points de contacts entre leurs deux corps. Sa main sur son épaule robuste. Sa tempe contre la joue légèrement piquante de Sirius. Sa main dans la sienne. Les doigts de Sirius dans son dos… son index qui caressait la petite bande de peau entre la jupe et la camisole…

- Je comprends pourquoi vous êtes comme chien et chat.

Cette étrange commentaire de Sirius mit du temps à être décodé par le cerveau de Jennifer, spécialement parce qu'elle était concentrée sur toute autre chose.

- Hein ?

- Toi et Debbie. Je comprends pourquoi vous ne vous entendez pas.

- C'est pas spécialement difficile à comprendre. Elle est folle.

Sirius éclata d'un petit rire silencieux et Jennifer frissonna de sentir son souffle contre son cou.

- J'ai une autre théorie que l'aliénation mentale, fit-il très simplement.

- Vraiment ? Je suis impatiente de l'entendre.

- Excellent, parce que je suis impatient de t'en faire part. Alors, ma théorie, est qu'elle est _terriblement_ jalouse de toi.

- Oh… intéressant. J'aime bien ça.

- C'est vrai ! Tu es humble, elle est narcissique. Tu as travaillé pour te rendre là où tu es, tandis que, si on en croit tes sources, elle a pris quelques… « raccourcis ». Tu es drôle, sociable, tu pourrais mettre n'importe quel homme à tes pieds et…

- N'importe lequel ? demanda-t-elle avec une innocence feinte.

C'était une trop grosse perche pour la laisser filer, mais elle regretta quand même d'avoir sauté dessus si vite... elle aurait bien voulu entendre la suite de la liste…

- Eh bien… sauf peut-être James que tu n'arriverais sans doute jamais à faire dévier du droit chemin, fit Sirius pour nuancer son propos.

- Ah, bien sûr, mais à part James, n'importe qui, vraiment ?

- Tu essaie de me piéger là ?

Jennifer rougit sans le vouloir puisque celle qui croyait piéger venait de mettre le pied dans la trappe.

- Je peux terminer ma liste alors ? demanda Sirius avec un certain amusement. Je disais donc qu'en plus, elle semble incroyablement jalouse des hommes dans ta vie, ce qui me fait quand même un petit velours, je dois l'admettre.

- Elle aurait bien voulu t'avoir comme trophée chasse sur un mur de sa chambre à coucher juste pour le plaisir d'essayer de me rendre folle.

Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Sirius et quelque chose avait changé. Radicalement.

- Tu crois que ça la rendrait folle que je t'embrasse ici, maintenant ?

Et tout devint brûlant. Son cœur pompait de la lave dans tous ses vaisseaux sanguins. Sans parler de cette chaleur dans son bas-ventre. Instinctivement, ses yeux tombèrent sur la bouche de Sirius. Tout était _parfait_… sauf…

- Eille, Gerry, _check_ ça ! C'est le gars qui chantait « Jen, Jen, Jen on t'aime » avec des pompons l'autre fois !

Sirius aurait voulu verbaliser la notion de contre-timing qu'il n'aurait pas pu trouver exemple plus parlant. Il se permit d'ailleurs un sacre. Du coin de l'œil, il remarqua que les deux imbéciles étaient très près d'eux et avaient l'intention apparemment ferme d'engager la conversation. Sirius ignorait combien de temps il pourrait se retenir d'en frapper un… ou deux…

Soyons clair. Sirius ne craignait pas le ridicule, mais il préférait généralement l'éviter lorsqu'en charmante compagnie. Et ce soir, il n'y avait pas plus charmante que Jennifer aux yeux de Black.

- Je t'avertis, ce n'est pas la page la plus reluisante de mon histoire, fit Sirius en guise de pré-_damage control_ à l'intention de Jennifer qui le regardait avec un mélange d'incrédulité et d'amusement.

- Des pompons ? Vraiment ?

- Hélas.

Il fit une ultime tentative pour éviter les deux hommes qui, à n'en pas douter, n'en étaient pas à leur première consommation d'alcool, mais c'était sans compter sur leur manque d'aptitudes relationnelles.

- Hey, j'te reconnais toi ! fit le dénommé Gerry en agrippant Sirius par les épaules. Où t'as mis tes pompons, _cheerleader_ ?

Pour toute réponse, Sirius retira de son chandail préféré les deux grosses pattes de l'être préhistorique qui venait de pénétrer honteusement son espace vital.

- Essaie pas de te défiler, fit l'autre avec un sourire idiot en sortant quelque chose de sa poche. On a des preuves.

Et au grand malheur de Sirius, il lui balança sous le nez une photo des quatre maraudeurs, nu-bedaines et bougeant du popotin avec enthousiasme.

- Pardon ?!

Dans un rapide mouvement, Jennifer s'empara de la pièce compromettante qu'elle contempla avidement, riant à souhait derrière sa main.

- J'imagine qu'il fallait seulement que j'essaie de te le cacher pour que ça me rebondisse en pleine gueule, fit sagement remarquer Sirius. Est-ce que c'est ça le fameux « retour du balancier » ?

Mais Jenny n'eut pas le loisir de philosopher davantage sur le sujet. Gerry et son pote, dans leur état de pompetterie aigue, venaient de remarquer que l'un des objets de leurs fantasmes se tenait dans leur environnement immédiat.

- Eille ! T'es Jennifer Douglas toi ! _La_ Jennifer Douglas, fit Gerry avec toute la galanterie qu'on était en droit d'attendre de lui. J'ai vu tous tes matchs là, pis j'voulais te dire que t'es vraiment – ses yeux descendirent et remontèrent effrontément sur le corps de la poursuiveuse – sexy !

- Ok, ça va faire, fit _bodyguard_ Black, s'interposant courageusement entre Jen et les deux ivrognes.

- Capotes pas, _man_, on fait juste jaser là.

- Ben allez jaser ailleurs.

Mais l'ami de Gerry ignora avec brio le commentaire.

- Jen-ni-fer, tu vas être assez fine pour me signer un autographe, hein ? lança-t-il en fouillant dans une poche de son pantalon.

- Euh…

- Envoye, _come on_, j'suis ton plus grand fan, moi là.

Et il lui fourra dans la main un stylo et la photo qu'il voulait faire autographier. Jenny comptait bien apposer sa signature et se débarrasser illico presto de ces deux pots de colle ambulants, mais…

- C'est _quoi_ ça ? murmura-t-elle.

La surprise de Jennifer aiguisa la curiosité de Sirius qui se pencha par-dessus son épaule pour voir l'objet de sa stupéfaction. Il en oublia aussitôt le rôle de garde du corps qu'il s'était lui-même attitré.

Sur cette charmante photo se trouvait Jennifer, c'était à n'en pas douter. Mais la poursuiveuse était plus que convaincue qu'elle ne s'était jamais, au grand _jamais_, retrouvée vêtue d'un aussi minuscule bikini ni même dans une position à ce point suggestive, et _encore moins_ devant un photographe.

- C'est pas juste, glissa Sirius dans son oreille. Pourquoi ils ont ça et pas moi ?

Elle éclata d'un rire silencieux.

- C'est effrayant, ça me ressemble vraiment…

- Beh… avoir su…

Jenny lui flanqua une petite claque pour la forme.

- Où est-ce que t'as eu ça ? demanda-t-elle au plus gros des deux, celui qui n'était pas Gerry.

- Je l'ai faite. Tu sais que tu m'as donné ben du trouble, ma poulette.

- Eh bien, je suis désolée de l'entendre.

Elle les considéra un instant, mais aucun des deux ne semblait comprendre que ce n'était pas exactement _acceptable_ de trafiquer ainsi une photo et d'aller s'en vanter par la suite.

- Vous êtes vraiment pathétiques.

- Je ne l'aurais pas mieux dit, appuya Sirius.

Dans un soupir, Jennifer leur tendit la photo osée.

- Tu l'as pas signée, lui signifia inutilement Gerry.

- Hors de question que je la signe.

- Ben d'abord redonne-moi ma photo de bedaines !

Et il lui arracha des mains les quatre petits maraudeurs dansants, ce à quoi Jennifer ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un pincement au cœur. Leur petite chorégraphie était carrément sublime !

- Tu me déçois, ma belle. J'pensais que t'étais plus ouverte d'esprit que ça…

- C'est ça, foutez le camp, suggéra Sirius.

Finalement, les deux hommes s'éloignèrent, en chignant à loisir sur la « pudeur » de Jennifer. Paraît qu'elle était « stiff », mais elle s'en balançait bien.

Elle croisa le regard de Sirius et c'était précisément le même qu'il arborait après chacun de ses mauvais coup.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? demanda-t-elle à mi-voix.

Pour toute réponse, il lui fourra dans la main les deux clichés qu'il venait apparemment de subtiliser. La bouche de Jennifer s'ouvrit tout grand.

- Fais pas cette tête-là, fit Sirius. C'était un vulgaire _accio photos_.

Elle éclata de rire.

- Bien joué.

- Pour être parfaitement honnête, ça ne me plaisait pas trop qu'il se ballade avec ça.

Jennifer croyait qu'il pointerait la photo des maraudeurs, mais il désigna plutôt la photo trafiquée.

- Mouais, moi non plus. Tu la veux ? demanda-t-elle malicieusement.

- Non merci. C'est mieux en vrai.

- Sûr ? Parce que c'est peut-être la seule occasion que tu auras de me voir aussi peu vêtue.

Il espérait bien que non.

- Je prends le risque.

* * *

C'était un risque calculé, cela va sans dire. Et il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps pour avoir le résultat de l'équation.

Il faisait sombre dans l'appartement, mais il pouvait la voir avec une grande netteté. Dos à lui, elle retirait ses sandales et c'était à croire qu'elle faisait exprès pour être aussi attirante. Seigneur qu'il avait envie d'elle…

Il s'approcha et, à cette distance, l'odeur de ses cheveux avait de quoi déconcentrer. Très doucement, il dévoila sa nuque en repoussant ses cheveux devant son épaule, puis y posa les lèvres. Jennifer bascula la tête vers l'arrière et il n'en fallait pas plus pour qu'il se permette d'aller plus loin. Glissant ses mains sur son ventre, sous sa camisole, il la pressa plus fort contre lui, intensifiant les baisers dans son cou et il n'y avait pas de mot pour dire à quel point ses soupirs et ses murmures étaient excitants. Il laissa sa bouche remonter dans son cou, sentant les frissons la traverser. Il embrassa sa mâchoire, sa joue… elle bougea un peu dans ses bras et, l'instant suivant, les lèvres fraîches de Jenny étaient sur les siennes et ça faisait presque mal tellement c'était bon…

Elle était dans ses bras, puis se retrouva dans son lit, et il était en elle. Mais la tête de Sirius, il ne fallait pas la chercher, elle n'était nulle part, et son cœur ne savait décidément plus où se mettre.

* * *

- Fin du chapitre 12 -

Commentaires ? Surtout ne pas se gêner ! Et si vous en voulez plus, bah j'ai commencé des nouvelles fics

Prochain chapitre : Maggy découvre l'aventure de Remus et Tania… aoutch !


End file.
